


[亮光]非典型性ABO

by 638794



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: ·亮光，abo设定，搞这个设定是为了谈恋爱和写肉方便，所以大家都是理性abo人(·亮光only，可能会有原创工具人
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

第一局

塔矢亮在棋圣循环赛对战时晕倒了。

进藤光从绪方精次电话里得知这个消息时正在家里看棋谱，吓得差点儿没穿鞋就跑到医院去，还是妈妈美津子比较冷静，帮他叫了出租车，又嘱咐进藤带上钱包，对心神不宁的儿子安慰道：“肯定不是什么大事，也许是低血糖，也许是性别分化了。”

进藤光等出租车等得在玄关打转，闻言茫然地看向他妈：“啊？”  
关心则乱，美津子知道他现在什么都听不进去，挥了挥手让儿子走了。

进藤光风风火火闯进病房，一眼看到塔矢亮全须全尾坐在病床上，左手扎着吊针，正表情淡然地单手翻看棋谱呢。  
绪方并不在，而这家伙除了脸色有些苍白外没什么异样，进藤终于松了一口气：“吓死我了，塔矢！我还以为你得了什么急病——啊我没有别的意思，总之你没事就好……”

塔矢有些愕然地盯着他，还没来得及说什么，反而是病房里医生脸色一变，不由分说就要把进藤撵出去：“护士呢？怎么随便就把人放进来了？病人现在状态很不稳定，要是再出现应激反应怎么办？！”

护士急忙把进藤拉出去，同时抱怨道：“他跑得太快了，根本没反应过来……”  
进藤光不明所以，急忙向医生道了歉，待到退出病房后才询问护士到：“塔矢得了什么病啊？不能探视吗？”

护士道：“你是病人的朋友吗？他性别分化了。”  
进藤光：“……”

他想起自己性别分化的年纪——15岁，不禁感叹人类物种多样性：“……但是他已经快18岁了诶。”  
“这个年龄确实有些迟，”护士也赞同，“还是Alpha，全国都找不到几个分化得这么晚的Alpha吧。”

“啊，Alpha——真可惜呢，我一直以为他会是Beta，Alpha和Omega的信息素太麻烦了，”进藤光颇受荼毒般摇了摇头，“我每年发情期都得申请停赛，有够受的。”

这是没有谈过恋爱的小年轻才会说的话——护士不由眼含笑意，又听进藤询问：“那塔矢是不是马上就能出院了？”

“他情况比较特殊，”护士看得出进藤是真的在关心塔矢亮，坦言道，“可能是性别分化太晚的原因，身体对别人的信息素产生了应激反应，所以才会晕倒的。”

进藤眨了眨眼睛，意识到了事情的严重性：“那岂不是信息素过敏？”  
“差不多就是那样吧。”

这也太倒霉了——职业棋士有四成左右是Alpha和Omega啊！

进藤光急切问：“那这个病能治好吗？”  
“准确来说算不上病，刚分化的Alpha或Omega或多或少都会出现应激反应，等他的身体适应了性别分化后就会自动痊愈，”护士安慰他，“不过你的朋友反应比较大而已。”

进藤光放下了心，又小心翼翼问：“那我能进去看他吗？”  
护士和进藤对视了几秒，有些无法拒绝这个坦诚的男孩，犹豫了一会儿，小声道：“我去问问佐藤医生。”

进藤坐在外面的椅子上等待，接到了义高和谷的电话：“阿光，听说塔矢亮在比赛时心力衰竭下到吐血了！这是真的吗？！”

进藤光还没来得及吐槽，电话那头又传来了伊角的声音：“我听说塔矢现在正在ICU抢救，他没事吧？”  
“我刚刚路过塔矢围棋会所，里面好多人在哭哦。”奈濑明日美补充道。

进藤光：“……”  
“这都是些什么乱七八糟假消息啊？”他把塔矢亮的情况三言两语说清楚了，电话那头的好友们纷纷松了一口气，义高则道：“那塔矢亮的循环赛不是得推迟了？我听说这种病严重起来连抑制剂都不管用，棋院里那么多人，塔矢亮肯定受不了。”

“要不直接在网上对弈吧，”奈濑明日美说道，“现在网络围棋越来越流行了。”  
“……塔矢一定也很焦虑，”伊角感同身受，“希望他能尽早适应新的身份。”

进藤光和朋友们通话完毕后又等了一会儿，护士出来了，说医生同意他探望，但必须得喷上抑制剂，还得带上Omega的隔离项圈。

进藤立刻就答应了。

事实上他自从他分化以来，从来没有使用过抑制剂或者项圈——他的信息素和他本人一样平和安定，从来没有失控过，不少Alpha甚至都夸他“精神强大”，在纤细敏感的Omega中实在是难得一见。

进藤光闻了闻身上的味道——抑制剂的味道有些刺鼻，他觉得自己现在就像一瓶移动的84消毒液，不由得嫌弃地瘪了瘪嘴。  
一切准备好后他终于推开了病房门：“塔矢！你现在感觉怎么样？”

不得不说，塔矢亮即使穿着病号服也优雅从容，配上从窗户边撒下的阳光，这幅画面拿去当电影海报也绰绰有余——他放下手中的书，对进藤光道：“已经没什么大碍了，谢谢你专程来探望我。”

“你的家人都不在吗？”进藤环视病房一圈，只看到柜子上摆了个果篮和几束花，“有苹果，你要不要吃？”

“父亲和母亲刚刚去了外国，我没打算告诉他们，”塔矢亮默认了进藤光帮他削苹果的举动，目光在进藤光的脖子上逡巡了一圈，不解道，“你脖子上戴的是什么？”

“隔离圈，说是可以隔绝99.9%的信息素，”进藤光在抽屉里找到了水果刀，搬了把椅子坐在边上，“塔矢啊，你可得快点儿好起来，大家都很担心你呢。”

“我随时都可以下棋。”  
塔矢亮拧了拧眉，像是有强迫症一样盯着进藤的脖子瞧：“你是多少岁分化的？”

“15岁。”  
“当时什么感觉？”  
“感觉？”进藤光想了想，“就是突然能意识到‘性别’这件事了吧，有时会想‘果然Alpha和Beta和我不一样’这种？”

“……”塔矢亮像是被什么棋局给难住了似的，好半晌才追问道，“不会觉得别人的信息素太……不舒服吗？”  
“不会吧，大家又没有恶意。”

进藤光找了一圈没有找到水果盘，干脆把削好的苹果递到塔矢面前：“每个人的信息素都不一样，还挺有趣的——说起来，塔矢你的信息素……唔，有些难以形容。”

他吸了吸鼻子，塔矢亮如临大敌般，立刻捂住了自己的后颈。  
进藤光：“……”

大概是察觉到了塔矢亮的紧张，进藤讪讪地收回手，自己把苹果吃了。

两人聊了会儿围棋，塔矢亮果然不打算放弃循环赛，第二天就准备出院继续作战，进藤光有些担心他：“但是你这样能和人对弈吗？别又晕倒了。”

“戴口罩应该有用吧？”塔矢亮抵着下巴思考着。  
“笨蛋，有个屁用啊，”进藤想敲他的脑袋，“信息素是用感知的——感知你知道吗？除非你把自己全头到尾和外界隔离。”

“……穿防护服也不是不可以。”  
“那你等着被闷死吧，”进藤光问，“你生理课是不是没学？”

塔矢亮：“……”

他和进藤光对视了几秒，接着道：“我觉得现在学也完全来得及。”

“我要把你之前教训我的话悉数返还——你就是走一步算一步！毫无计划！”  
“我说的是围棋！”塔矢亮提起围棋底气一瞬间就上来了，“你别偷换概念！”

他们你来我往地吵了十多分钟，医生带着护士进来了：“现在感觉怎么样，塔矢君？”

“我觉得可以马上出院。”塔矢亮立刻道。

“出院吗……接着十分钟后你就可以再进来了，”这个医生还挺会嘲讽，“你的检验报告出来了——信息素极端易感人群，用药物调节也至少得半年才能见到成效，我建议你先请个长假慢慢调养吧。”

平地惊雷，塔矢亮脸色瞬间苍白，手指不由自主地缩紧：“没有别的办法了吗？可以做腺体切除手术吗？”

“喂，别突然就要死要活的，不是什么大问题，”医生颇为无奈的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“只是需要时间来治疗而已。”

“……我没有那么多时间，”塔矢亮在最开始的慌乱后很快镇定了下来，“我是围棋职业选手，半年时间足以让我被别人甩在身后，这是我不能容忍的——如果Alpha的性别阻碍了我下围棋，那我就舍弃它。”

“……”进藤光盯着塔矢的侧脸，嘴唇阖动半天，还是没说话。

他能理解塔矢的果断——他一直以来就是这么一个果断的人，为了达到目标近乎到了偏执的地步。  
和他的外表不一样，塔矢亮是个能够做出残忍决定的人。

“所、以、说，”医生深吸了一口气，接着大骂道，“远没有这么严重！你这年轻人怎么回事？！动不动就要切除腺体，考虑过以后结婚怎么办吗？！你为了半年要把自己未来一生的幸福赔进去吗？！”

“我和您对幸福的定义不同，”塔矢亮决绝地回答，“为了未来虚无缥缈的‘结婚生子’而放弃我从小到大的理想，恕我不能接受。”

医生和塔矢亮对视了几分钟，无奈地败下阵来：“真是搞不懂你这种人……”  
他叹了口气，声音小了一点：“其实说起来，还有个以前很常用的办法。”

进藤光立刻坐直了身体：“是什么呢？”  
塔矢亮则敏锐地捕捉到了“以前”这个字眼：“什么意思？现在已经不奏效了吗？”

“不是不奏效，是操作起来有些困难，”医生示意护士先出去，沉思了一会儿，接着道：“你们都知道标记吧？不管是临时标记还是终生标记，都能够快速稳定Alpha和Omega的身体状态。抑制剂的原理类似，用异性的信息素来中合自己的信息素，起到类似标记的效果，从而降低对信息素的感知能力。”

“但是普通的抑制剂对塔矢君无效，他需要的是特定Omega信息素。”

进藤扭头看塔矢，发现他眉头微微皱着，不知道塔矢听懂没有，小声道：“就是让你找个人标记的意思。”

塔矢一回忆起那些味道就觉得呼吸困难，脸色又白了几分，低声道：“……感觉好恶心。”

医生摊了摊手：“虽然从理论来说有锅就有盖，这个世界上一定有和塔矢君信息素契合的Omega，俗称命定的伴侣，但人不能在一棵树上吊死——而且对方也未必愿意。”

“所以在以前，Alpha们会选择一个契合度比较高的Omega标记——用以度过这段应激期，还有人把这叫Alpha发情期来着……咳，扯远了。至于被标记的Omega，一般都是给一笔钱打发掉，毕竟那个时候Omega地位比较低，但是现在嘛……”

Omega已经不愿意被当做Alpha抒发欲望的工具了。

医生说了一堆，接着总结到：“简而言之就是，塔矢君，你要么选择休息半年药物治疗，要么标记一个Omega——最好契合度在60%以上。”

他说完了，等着塔矢的回答。

进藤光看向塔矢亮。  
他皮肤白皙，五官俊秀，一直很受欢迎，要找到愿意“献身”的Omega肯定不是问题。

但他知道塔矢亮会怎么选择。

塔矢亮想了想，正襟危坐道：“这是我的事情，我不想牵连其他人。”  
医生点了点头：“那么你果然要选择药物治疗——”

“但我绝对不想放弃下棋，”塔矢亮继续道，“我还是准备——”

“那个，我是不是也算Omega啊？”  
进藤打断了塔矢的话，在两人震惊的眼神中笑了，口出惊人：

“要不让我试试看？”

TBC.


	2. 第二局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·临时标记✓

第二局

进藤光的衣着风格一直比较休闲，上身多是宽松的T恤和外套，轻而易举就能让后颈的腺体露出来。

他坐在病床上，黑色的抑制项圈解下来放在白色床单上，信息素淡淡的飘散在空气中，有点儿像水果的香气。

是石榴吗？带着一丝酸涩，但是随之而来的味道非常甜，仿佛能从舌根上品尝到果肉的甘美多汁，让塔矢亮不由得喉咙发紧，咳嗽了一声。

进藤立马扭头去看他，发现塔矢脸居然泛红了：“怎怎怎怎么了？过敏了？果然我不行，还是去叫医生吧！”

进藤险些直接冲出去，塔矢眼疾手快拉住了他，他一时间无法解释自己的异常，只能用力地把进藤拽回来：“没事！我只是……有些不适应！”

进藤光是一个Omega——在此之前他从未认识到这句话代表着什么。而当他性别分化后，如此近距离地闻到进藤身上信息素的味道，塔矢这才头一次真正理解了这句话。

进藤光是一个Omega。

塔矢深吸一口气，缓缓道：“进藤。”  
“？”  
“谢谢你。”

塔矢亮很诚挚地道了谢：“谢谢你愿意帮助我。”

“……什么啊，突然还用敬语了。”  
进藤在塔矢无比严肃的目光下也有些不好意思起来：“我也不仅仅是为了你，更是为了我自己——说好的我会追上你，对手要是站在原地的话也太没意思了。”  
“——我会努力把你甩在身后的。”

……这家伙就不会说一句“我很期待”之类的客套话吗？  
进藤这么想着，转过身去，接着感觉到塔矢从背后抓住了他的肩膀，像是有些紧张般轻吸了一口气。

——我真的能行吗？  
虽然进藤知道自己是个货真价实的Omega，但他自认为和塔矢算不上“契合”。

诚然，塔矢亮虽然不讨厌他，但他们除了围棋外，再无更多的交集——他不会和塔矢分享最新的一刊漫画，也不会邀请他来自己家打电动，当然更不会约他周末去逛街买鞋……不管从哪个角度来看，他们离“好朋友”都还有些差距呢。

进藤也不知道自己为什么要胡思乱想这么多，直到塔矢低声提醒：“进藤，你的头发。”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，有段时间没去理发店了，”进藤把脑后有些长的发尾拨到一边去，顺便在心里腹诽这看起来简直就像自动送货上门，“我说，塔矢，你知道临时标记要怎么做吧？你要是不会我帮你谷——”

一股尖锐的疼痛感突然袭来，进藤瞬间全身紧绷，身体不由自主地用力挣扎起来：“嘶……痛……！”

但他完全挣不开——塔矢亮牢牢地扣着他肩膀，侧过身子咬住他后颈上的腺体，像是只叼住了猎物的兽，把他整个人按倒在病床上。

……好可怕。  
腺体被刺破，属于Alpha的信息素完全无视他的意志，霸道地涌入四肢百骸，进藤没挣扎几下就觉得四肢无力，头昏眼花，连叫都叫不出来，只能小幅度地震颤身体。

有几秒钟他几乎以为自己要失去意识了。

不知过了多久，塔矢终于放开了进藤——他的唇上沾了血，胸口起伏，像是在围棋场上厮杀一样，五官冷峻，眼中带着锋利的锐芒。

任何人见了他这副模样都会心中一惊。

进藤隔了十来秒才知觉回归，除了痛之外还有乏力，像是全身力气都被抽走了：“好痛——塔矢，你下口也太狠了吧……感觉肉都被咬下来一块……嘶……！”

他龇牙咧嘴地去摸脖子后面的伤口，却被塔矢抓住了手：“还是叫医生来处理吧，这样会感染的。”

进藤艰难地爬起来：“……你知道还这么用力？”  
塔矢张了张嘴，似乎是想辩解什么，但最后还是低下了头：“……抱歉，我以后会注意的。”  
“感觉好奇怪，”进藤盯着塔矢，“就像有心灵感应一样，我觉得你的道歉一点儿都不真诚。”

塔矢：“……”  
确实不太真诚，因为咬上去的那一瞬间他脑海里就只剩下了一个念头。

——我要标记他。

……这就是Alpha的生物本能吗？  
他不太喜欢这种感觉。

直到医生进来，塔矢还在思考，而对方一看到进藤后颈上鲜明的牙印不由得吃了一惊：“塔矢君，你还真是和外表截然不同的类型啊。”  
塔矢亮彬彬有礼，还道歉了：“真的很对不起，我没控制住力道。”

……也是，一般来说患上信息素应激反应的人都是精神不安定的家伙，说不定这才是塔矢君的本来面目呢。

医生默默腹诽，帮进藤简单处理了下伤口，进藤还在担心塔矢的状态：“医生，塔矢是不是能出院了啊？”

“留院观察一晚上吧，”医生淡淡说道，“待会儿再抽个血，因为不知道你们俩儿契合度怎么样，不过既然塔矢君没闻到你的信息素就昏过去，那应该没太大问题。”

“太好了！”进藤光显而易见地开心了起来，“那我就先走了，要是还有什么可以帮得上忙的我一定尽力，塔矢，明天棋院院见！”

“等一下！”塔矢亮喊住了进藤。

他并不知道自己为什么这么做，但身体先于思维行动，他只能在进藤回望过来的视线中卡了壳，半晌后说道：“小心伤口，别感染了。”

“好，我记住了，还有别的事吗？”  
塔矢亮的眼神在进藤宽大的T恤领口上转了好几圈，想说话又不知道说什么好，最后有些情绪低落道：“……没什么，路上小心。”

直到进藤的脚步声远了，医生才打趣道：“朋友？”  
塔矢摇了摇头，表情严肃：“是我一生的劲敌。”

医生：“……”  
不是很懂你们职业围棋选手。

*

第二天，塔矢亮成功出现在了棋院，完成了昨天未下完的棋局——并且狠狠打了“吐血党”的脸，把对手杀了个片甲不留。

和谷义高感叹道：“我们只离开了名为塔矢亮的魔王阴影一天而已。”

进藤光也刚结束完一场战斗，他显得有些睡眠不足，神色有些怏怏的，和谷问：“昨晚没睡好吗？”

“嗯，身体有些不舒服，”进藤光下意识想要摸后颈的伤口，手到半途又放下来，“本来睡不着想起下棋，又怕把妈妈吵醒了，结果在床上翻来覆去了好久。”

“诶，那阿光要不要搬出来？”和谷像是找到了同盟，立刻兴奋起来，“说实话我们都自己挣钱了，当然不能像普通高中生那样住在家里了，和父母在一起生活太不方便了！”  
“可以啊，”进藤光从小就是个自己拿主意的人，“你有想到在哪里租房子吗？”

两人一边等电梯一边聊天，和谷明显做足了功课，对周边出租屋打听得一清二楚：“首先第一点当然是得离棋院近啦，然后还得安静点儿，最好是独栋——我已经找到了四五家符合要求的出租屋，这周有空的话我们可以一起去看看！”

进藤光凑过去看和谷手机上的租房信息：“好啊，我们合租的话还可以一起打游戏呢！”

站在后面的越智康介仰着头，幽幽地插了一句：“进藤，你是不是有男朋友了？”

进藤光：“……？！”  
他大吃一惊：“为什么这么说？”

他这一扭头，和谷也看到了进藤后颈上隐约的齿印，顿时惊呼：“阿光，你有对象了为什么不告诉我？！！”

进藤茫然地睁大眼睛，几秒钟后反应过来，脸上顿时爆红，手忙脚乱地把衣领往上拉：“这是个误会！你听我解释！”

和谷和越智一脸“我看你怎么解释”的表情，进藤光组织了半天语言不知道要怎么表达，最后破罐子破摔道：“总而言之这真的是个误会！你们要相信我！”

越智冷冷道：“你身上的信息素味道变了，我闻得出来。”  
进藤：“因为我被咬了一口——不是，这个事情很复杂，不是一两句话能够说清的！”

和谷出离地愤怒了：“好啊，都到标记这一步了！我不管，明明说好的单身一起走，你居然偷偷脱单了！对方是谁？！给我如实招来！”  
越智开满嘲讽：“塔矢君居然还把你当做竞争对手——结果你重点都放在谈恋爱上，真想告诉他你的本来面目。”

“——什么本来面目？”  
如同所有戏剧化的桥段一样，电梯门开，塔矢亮出现在了三人面前。

进藤/和谷：“……”  
越智丝毫不放过在塔矢面前告状的机会，说道：“进藤这家伙有交往对象了，还想搬出去住。”

塔矢亮：“！”  
他明显也吃了一惊，目光直直地朝进藤看过来，颇有当年追寻SAI时那誓不罢休的架势：“交往对象？何时的事情？”

进藤光：“……”  
——你可真是个十足的大笨蛋啊！！！

进藤百口莫辩，干脆不解释了，低头就要溜：“那什么该吃饭了，你们慢慢聊。”说完就脚底抹油跑了。

塔矢：“进藤！”  
进藤逃跑的功夫可谓出神入化，塔矢亮没能拉住他，一转眼对方就跑得没影了。

塔矢亮深吸一口气，转身过来，看着剩下的两人：“能告诉我进藤发生了什么事吗？”

和谷还沉浸在“塔矢亮居然会大吼大叫”这件事上，表情有些呆滞：“不，也没什么……就是我们发现进藤好像交男朋友了。”

“女朋友也有可能，虽然女性Alpha很少，”越智推眼镜，“但据我所知，进藤的青梅竹马就是一个女性Alpha。”

他说完这话后塔矢亮更惊讶了，简直是肉眼可见瞳孔地震：“进藤有个青梅竹马？”  
“你不知道吗？”和谷吃惊，“她们从小一起长大，那个女孩子还是学校围棋社的，听说还他们围棋社在高中还得奖了呢。”

塔矢亮：“！！！”

TBC.


	3. 第三局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·忘了说，我不懂围棋，连五子棋都下得很垃圾，所以这里面下棋相关都是我xjb编的……  
> ·虽然棋魂背景是90年代，但是我们就当做他们18岁时科技猛然发达起来好了(躺

第三局

“祝贺各位顺利毕业！”

吵吵闹闹的烤肉店，进藤光环视周围一圈，觉得自己在一堆高中生中格格不入：“话说啊，让我这个社会人参加……果然有些奇怪吧？”

“不要这么说嘛，毕竟大家都是围棋社的同伴啊。”  
坐在旁边的藤崎明示意进藤把杯子端起来：“你也算是围棋社的创始人之一，高中的时候也总是来指导我们社团，我的毕业聚餐邀请你参加不是理所当然的事情吗？”

“没错没错，进藤前辈真的很强！”一个扎马尾辫的女生连连点头，“我们最后能够赢得胜利，进藤前辈是功不可没的！”  
“而且还不收费，”一个脸上张雀斑的男孩子感叹，“我听说职业棋手下棋都是有对局费的。”

“总之非常感谢！”  
“希望以后也能多多指教！”

由于在座的各位都没满20岁，自然不能饮酒，客套话说完后大家都聊起天来，进藤知道藤崎明已经考上了东大的金融系，问道：“小明，你去东大读书，要从家里搬出去吧？”

“怎么，舍不得我走？”藤崎明笑吟吟看了他一眼。  
“……可能真的会不习惯吧，”进藤光挠了挠脸，虽然有些不好意思，但他是个有话直说的人，“好像……不知不觉中，曾经非常亲密的人都离我们越来越远了。”

离开的不仅是佐为——所有人都向着自己的人生目标不断前进，等进藤光回头去看时，那些儿时的玩伴们已经面容模糊，再也难以寻觅了。

看进藤光一副有些怅然的模样，藤崎明一时也没有说话——他们曾是最了解彼此的人，但自从进藤光选择成为院生、一头扎进职业棋手的世界后，他们之间就好像隔着一堵看不见的墙。  
她再也不是那个能和进藤光分享一切心情和秘密的青梅竹马了。

藤崎明突然小声说：“阿光，其实我从初中开始学围棋，都是因为你。”  
进藤光眨眨眼睛：“但是你也是喜欢围棋的吧？不然才不会坚持这么久。”

“当然围棋很有趣，但主要是因为我觉得阿光你走得太快了，”藤崎明点了点头，“你这家伙，突然对围棋感兴趣，突然变得很厉害，又突然要离开围棋社去当院生，实在是让我很有危机感——要是不留在围棋社的话，感觉就会被你抛在身后了。”

“啊？原来是这样吗？”进藤光心道佐为真是影响了好多人，“但是就算你对围棋一窍不通，你也是我很重要的人啊。”

“我知道啦！但是……怎么说呢，”藤崎明叹了一口气，“总是想离你更近一些……”

想离你更近一些。

进藤光怔了下，莫名想起塔矢亮。

他一直以来都希望能更接近塔矢亮——诚然，他追求的是围棋技艺上的旗鼓相当，但围棋在他生命中的占比太大了，所以不知不觉地就产生了“我想和塔矢亮关系更亲密”的念头。

……这种关系会不会有些逾越了？

后颈上的伤口仍在隐隐作痛，进藤下意识想起在前不久塔矢亮听到他那个莫须有的“交往对象”时的表情。

那样的震惊和茫然，应该是根本没考虑过和自己交往的可能性吧？

想到这一点，进藤有种把面前的果汁换成酒的冲动。

“阿光？阿光？发什么呆呢？”  
藤崎明在他眼前挥手：“喝果汁也能喝醉吗？”

“才没有醉呢，”进藤光莫名有些气恼，把本来计划待会儿要去的塔矢棋所行程给划掉了，“就算是喝酒我的酒量也很不错的！”

“小时候偷喝爷爷的大吟酿，结果睡到第二天中午没去上学的家伙是谁啊。”  
“啊啊过去的糗事就不要说了！我已经不是以前的我了！”

一行人从下午六点闹腾到晚上八点，吃完烤肉后还要去唱卡拉OK，进藤对后面的活动不感兴趣，准备告辞，藤崎明却叫住了他：“阿光，我有个东西要给你。”

进藤光看藤崎明从钱包里抽出来一张照片，递到他手上：“这是我们初中毕业时金子拍的，我觉得拍的很好，所以就打印出来了。”

进藤接过了照片——画面上，他穿着黑色的校服，脸上还带着点儿婴儿肥，而藤崎明正微笑着看向他。

毕业季的樱花飘飘扬扬的落下，在这即将临别的氛围中，他们彼此相望，似乎有种不能言说的微妙情愫蔓延在空气中。

是青春期的少男少女酸涩而微甜的感情。

“我高中时一直带着它，也许是心理作用吧，每次比赛时都能够逢凶化吉，”藤崎明说得很认真，“现在要去大学了，我觉得你比我更需要这份‘好运气’，所以我把它送给你——阿光你得好好保管哦。”

“……”进藤一时半会儿搞不懂藤崎明的意思，但还是收下来放进了钱包里，“谢啦，有了它，我觉得我下次肯定能赢过塔矢！”

“那阿光，再见了！”

进藤光和藤崎明挥手告别，本来想着直接回家，结果走着走着一抬头，居然毫无意识地就来到了棋所：“……”

进藤用谴责的目光看向自己不听使唤的脚，准备装作什么都没发生过似的拔腿就走——然而他在棋所实在是声名在外，还没来得及转身就被一个大叔给拍了拍肩膀：“哦！这不是阿光吗？今天怎么来得怎么晚？”

“哈哈……有些事情耽搁了，”进藤光被对方推搡着进了棋所，眼见已无力回天，便朝着坐在最里面的塔矢亮打了个招呼，“塔矢，果然今天你也在这里啊。”

“小亮每周这个时间都会来啊，”市河小姐笑眯眯的，“倒是光君今天比平时迟到了很久呢。”

进藤光：“……有点儿事嘛。”  
“是吗？”

进藤朝塔矢的位置走过去坐下。  
塔矢并没有多说什么，两人很快就开始了一轮对局，这局持续了将近一个小时，塔矢的进攻异常凶狠，进藤本来准备稳打稳扎，结果被塔矢逼得应接不暇，等中局时他一算，塔矢赢自己三目半。

进藤又盯着棋面看了十多分钟，发现实在无力回天，终于投子认输：“……我输了。”

“谢谢指教。”  
塔矢略点了点头，接着问道：“发生什么事了吗？你迟到了很久。”

进藤还在为刚才输掉的一局耿耿于怀呢，嘟囔道：“我们也没有约好啊。”

“没……有吗？”  
“没有吧，”进藤盯着自己下错的那一手，十分懊恼，“为什么我当时会下到这里啊？”

“……”塔矢却盯着进藤的脸，“你不知道我的手机号码？”

这家伙怎么回事？围棋摆在面前却来讨论其他的东西？  
进藤有些不解，如实回答：“事实上，我都不知道你有手机——要联系你的话直接打塔矢家的电话不就行了吗？”

塔矢：“……”  
他以为进藤光是知道自己手机号的。

原因很简单，因为他知道进藤的手机号码。  
棋院的办公室有一本联络簿，里面记下了所有职业棋手的联系方式，塔矢亮有次递交假条时看到了那个联络簿，顺势就背下了进藤光的手机号码。

塔矢亮盯着对方，这犹如实质的目光叫进藤终于察觉到了，不明白塔矢为什么赢了棋还一副很不满的样子：“怎么了，我脸上有东西？”

“进藤。”  
塔矢亮严肃地看着他，用理所当然的口吻道：“我把你当做一生的劲敌，但是你却不知道我的电话号码？”

进藤光：“……”  
……你好怪啊！

他“呃”了半天不知道怎么接话，想吵架都没力气，于是把手机掏出来：“那我们交换电话号码吧？以后要是有什么事的话也方便联系。”

塔矢亮绷着一张脸点了点头。  
进藤光有种对面这家伙的不是什么“棋坛贵公子”，而是“棋坛大小姐”的错觉。

两人难得不吵不闹复盘完了刚才那局棋，时间已经很晚了，进藤光伸了个懒腰站起来：“那今天就到这里吧，我回家啦，塔矢。”

市河正给塔矢亮端了一杯茶，不由问：“阿光要走了吗？”  
“嗯，太晚回家会被妈妈念叨的。”  
“不考虑搬出来住吗？”  
“正在打算，”进藤把外套穿上，“那么，我就先走了。”

市河望向端坐不动的塔矢亮，问道：“亮君不去送送小光吗？现在已经很晚了哦。”

塔矢亮愣了，把茶杯放回桌上，有些茫然：“我要送进藤吗？”  
“不用不用！”进藤光急忙摆手，“不用麻烦塔矢了，我家离这里很近的。”

“这是基本的礼仪——Alpha送Omega回家是理所当然的。”  
市河一本正经地对塔矢道：“亮君已经分化为Alpha了吧？可不是小孩子了，这样不解风情是会单身一辈子的！”

进藤光：“……这种礼仪不必用在我身上，这家伙根本就——”

根本就没有把我当做Omega来看待嘛。

他话还没说完，塔矢亮已经站了起来。  
他收拾好放在一旁的灰色西装外套，对市河小姐点了点头，接着对进藤光道：“对不起，刚才我考虑不周，我送你回家吧。”  
进藤光：“………………随便你。”

繁华的霓虹灯让夜晚热闹而放纵，街道上仍有很多人，多是些酒后醉醺醺的上班族，进藤走了几步往后看，发现塔矢亮总是和自己保持着半米左右的安全距离，感叹：“市河小姐真是完全多虑了。”

就塔矢亮这西装笔挺的身材，加上俊俏秀美的一张脸，再不解风情也会有一大堆Omega高喊“我可以”的。

进藤问：“医院的检查结果出来了吗？”  
塔矢亮似乎在发呆，进藤又问了一遍，他这才回神过来：“已经出来了，佐藤医生说临时标记的效果非常好，应该能维持……一周左右吧。”

“才一周？”进藤光下意识觉得脖子好痛，“那不是每周都得被咬一口？”

他们渐渐走进了无人的小巷，进藤家的房子就在不远处，塔矢亮却停下了脚步，严肃地问：“还是很痛吗？”  
“……”进藤心道这不是废话吗，我都要被你那一口咬出Alpha恐惧症了，便朝着塔矢亮露出了自己尖尖的虎牙，“要不你试试看，被我狠狠咬一口痛不痛？”

“我还是看看你的伤口吧。”  
塔矢蓦地朝进藤走近了一步，手指触摸到对方的脖子——那感觉犹如触电，叫进藤一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，急忙推开塔矢：“已经差不多好了！你不用看——”

“没事。”  
塔矢亮用手搭着进藤双肩，注视着他的眼睛：“转过身让我看看。”

这句话仿佛是什么奇怪的咒语，让进藤成为了一个机器人——他转过身，感觉到塔矢的手指沿着上衣领口探进去，细致地摩挲着后颈的皮肤，那动作温柔得几乎有些亲昵，叫他的心脏不争气地怦怦跳动起来。

虽然肉眼看不到Omega的腺体，但Alpha在标记时仿佛是有本能般，能够精准地刺破皮肤并且在腺体中注入唾液中的信息素——即使人类已经自诩为高等动物，这一过程仍然充满了最原始的兽性和征服欲。

塔矢并不喜欢这种粗鲁的行为，但他无法克制自己生理反应——事实上，当他看到Omega的后颈毫不设防地暴露在自己视线中时，喉咙里的干渴感再度复苏，吞咽了好几次才抵挡住狠狠咬下去的冲动：“已经结痂了，没有感染……”

“我、我早就说了没问题啊……”  
进藤光辩解，不知为何声音有些底气不足。

气氛暧昧不明，塔矢深吸了好几口气才把进藤的衣服整理好，两人的脸泛红了，默契的选择了一句话都不说。

不对劲。  
这种相处模式真的不太对劲。

终于到了进藤宅，进藤低声说了句“谢谢你送我回家”就准备溜进去，塔矢亮却突兀地抓住了进藤的手腕：“请等一下。”

进藤觉得这个场景怎么看怎么都不对劲——塔矢亮送他回家这件事本来就有够诡异了，现在还抓着他的手，一脸“我有话说”的欲言又止……

如果他们身处在恋爱漫画中的话，下一页的分镜背景绝对会是闪闪发亮的花瓣加羽毛，然后就是塔矢亮一句“我喜欢你”的正面大特写。

“……”进藤被自己的脑补吓到了，急忙摇头把这一页擦掉重画——放在塔矢亮身上太违和，他八成是要和自己说和围棋有关的事，很可能是“我觉得你刚才那一步需要改进”，或者“本因坊挑战赛我一定会赢你”之类的。

塔矢亮问：“进藤，你准备搬出去住吗？”  
话题突然转到了意想不到的方向，进藤愣了几秒，想起与和谷的聊天：“唔……有这个打算，怎么了？”

“我最近在棋院附近租了一间公寓，还有一个房间空着，你要不要和我合租？”

进藤光：“……啊？”  
塔矢亮，你真是个不按常理出牌的Alpha。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·OOC，有工具人出没

第四局

——那家伙究竟有没有自己是个Alpha的自觉啊！

第二天早上，进藤光顶着个黑眼圈爬起来，想起塔矢那句石破天惊的“要不要合租”，气得差点儿把衣服套反了。

不能想太多，对方是塔矢亮，绝对不能想太多——他只是单纯地想找人分摊房租而已。

——但是这不就代表着他完全没把自己当Omega看吗？

进藤莫名更生气了，这种没来由的怒火在棋院里看到神清气爽的塔矢亮时更甚，在棋院的例会时特意远了离他最远的位置坐。

但他的愤怒很快就被无聊代替——例会一般半月开一次，所有东京地区的职业棋手都会参加，大多是宣布下几周的活动安排，进藤听得直打呵欠，正好桌上放了几张空白的记谱纸，他干脆开始自己和自己对弈玩。

不过自己和自己下很费脑力，又没有计时器，进藤走了几步后就不可避免地陷入了“我预判了我的预判”的循环中，正在苦思冥想的时候，坐在他旁边的一个人突然用笔在记谱纸上面点了一下，语调怪异：“十之四，我的话就会这么下。”

这一手下得很精妙，进藤抬头一看，居然是一张西方的脸。  
对方似乎是个混血儿，头发金色微卷，但瞳色是黑的，眼窝深邃、鼻梁高挺，即使坐着也比进藤高了许多，体格更是大了一圈，是个典型的Alpha男性，让进藤吃了一惊：“你……是新进入棋院的棋手吗？”

“是的，”男人笑起来十分阳光爽朗，用有些别扭的腔调说道，“我的日本名字叫日高右也，因为父亲是美国人，所以在海外长大，但是最近我们全家回国了，所以参加了日本的职业考试……你是Omega吗？身上有很好闻的味道，是我闻到过最甜的。”

进藤光：“……”  
这句话实在是很像性骚扰，不如说完全就是性骚扰——但对方表情正直笑容灿烂，就像在说“今天天气真不错”一样，叫进藤一时竟无法分辨，这究竟是大洋彼岸的奔放传统，还是这家伙就是个不懂日语的傻瓜？

“我能问下你的名字吗？”名为日高右也的男人露出了自己的一口大白牙，“你也是这里的新人吧，看起来好小啊。”

进藤光被“好小”一词戳中了痛点，抽出了一张崭新的记谱纸，恶狠狠道：“……等你赢过我再说吧！”

两人下了几手，进藤逐渐摸清日高右也风格是国内棋手难见的狂野型，根本不按照思维定式来，是个棋风非常鲜明独特的家伙。

……真是有意思！

有了对手，思考起来就会果断很多。进藤很快就把刚才的“可爱”小插曲抛诸脑后，一心一意对弈起来——而他一旦专注起来就把周遭一切都屏蔽掉，等到一局终了时进藤才舍得抬头，结果发现周边围了一票的观棋群众。

进藤光尴尬的笑了几声，重温了一下上课看漫画被当场抓包的感觉：“……哈哈，会议结束了啊。”

日高右也还盯着记谱纸琢磨呢，站在围观群众最前沿的塔矢亮低声道：“白子已经输了。”

“诶？已经输了吗？”  
和谷惊讶地看着记谱纸，觉得还能抢救一下，小声自言自语：“比如九之十二……”

“我输了。”  
又落下几子后，日高右也投子认输，倒没有输棋后的不甘，脸上还挂着笑：“真可惜啊，我还想着赢了之后要和你约会呢。”

进藤实在应付不来这种角色，站起来就要溜：“……不用了，我还有事，就先走了。”

日高顺势握住了他的手：“我对你一见钟情，真的不能告诉我你的名字吗？”

围观群众们：“……”  
——什么啊这是，偶像剧吗？

进藤光满脸通红，扔下一句“等你赢过我再说！”就跑出去了。

和谷吃瓜吃得心满意足，感叹道：“阿光最近是不是撞了桃花运？”  
越智无法理解：“为什么他输了棋还这么轻松？这家伙真是职业选手吗？”

结果和谷还没把这块瓜消化干净，一转眼就看到塔矢亮上前一步站在日高右也面前：“还有时间吗？我和你去棋室下一局。”

所有人心里咯噔一声。

他来了！看来是嫌进藤打得不够痛，塔矢大魔王的社会毒打就要来了！

和进藤光不同，哪怕对手是个新人，塔矢亮在正式对决时也绝不会手下留情——据不知名人士透露，是因为他小时候以貌取人掉以轻心，被一个初学者给打到崩溃吐血泣不成声性格巨变（？），从此化身为铁石心肠的大魔王，成为了无数围棋新人绕不开的噩梦。

日高右也眨眨眼睛，也站起来：“我是日高右也，你是谁啊？”

这家伙完全不会用敬语啊！  
而且好高！比塔矢亮还要高好多！

和谷在心里疯狂吐槽，感觉有两道电流在两人眼神中噼里啪啦迸开，接着听到塔矢亮淡淡到：“让我来告诉你——那家伙不是这么容易就能赢的，你还是趁早放弃吧。”

日高右也：“？？？”  
和谷：“……”

——喂，这话听起来好像你和阿光在联手欺负新人一样。

#气抖冷，职业棋手何时才能摆脱两座大山站起来#

*

进藤光在中午与和谷一起吃饭时得知了这场对弈的结局。

“惨，真是太惨了，”和谷感叹，“塔矢亮直接堵住大龙活眼，一口气提吃40多子，我们几个围观群众都不忍心看下去，这要是放我身上估计直接自闭了。”

进藤光捞起一筷子拉面：“那……那个日、日盛还是日高来着？他当时什么反应？”

“日高右也啦。他心理素质真的好，脸上还在笑呢，不愧是从美国回来的，”和谷啧啧称奇，“是不是外国人都这么乐天派？”

“感觉他不是很在意输赢。”进藤也搞不懂。

“不在乎输赢做什么职业选手啊？”  
“嗯……为了奖金？”  
“——大概是有自信觉得下一次能赢回来吧。”

塔矢亮在一旁淡淡地插了句嘴。  
进藤/和谷：“！！！”

两人目瞪口呆地看着不知从哪里冒出来的塔矢亮坐在四方桌的另一边上，从身后拿出了木质便当盒，打开后里面有蛋卷、天妇罗和西兰花，种类齐全营养丰富，绝对能拿到推特上的“家庭主妇成人便当优秀范例”中投稿：“他虽然看起来吊儿郎当的，但是反应很快，记忆力也非常好。”

不过两人都对“日高右也”失去了兴趣，进藤光盯着塔矢亮的便当盒，不可置信地问到：“塔矢，这是你自己做的吗？”  
塔矢点了点头：“最近从家里搬了出来，所以就自己做饭了。”

“真不敢相信，我一直以为你自理能力很差劲呢！”  
“这句话我原封不动回敬你。”

或许是塔矢亮目光太刺眼了，塔矢亮吃了几口就把筷子放下：“你要吃吗？”  
“可以吗？”进藤急忙点头，“我想吃天妇罗！”  
“我带了备用筷。”

和谷：“……”  
谁吃自制便当带备用筷啊！这已经体贴到有些不对劲的地步了吧！！！

“……好吃！”  
进藤光幸福得眼睛都眯了起来：“义高你不尝尝吗？”

和谷义高很果断：“不用了。”  
怎么说呢……感觉吃了的话就会被围棋之神诅咒。

和谷看看塔矢，又看看进藤，觉得自己似乎不应该出现在这里，但是找借口离开又好像在气势上输了，只能一言不发埋头吃饭。

大概过了几分钟，塔矢旁若无人般问到：“之前，我提议的那件事，你觉得如何？”  
“……你说如何，”进藤光顿觉一个头两个大，“我还以为你在开玩笑呢……”

“但是我没有。”  
“我知道啦！”

进藤光泄愤似的用筷子搅动面条，这种只有他一个人焦躁不安的感觉真的很难受——塔矢亮他真的不觉得Alpha和Omega合租很有问题吗？

他抬头望向塔矢，盯了足足有一分钟，塔矢正准备提醒他面快糊掉了，进藤光却像是被打败了似的长长地叹了一口气：“你租的房子在哪里？”

塔矢亮说了个地点，的确环境好又离棋院很近，而且还靠近地铁口，进藤光更纠结了，半晌道：“待会儿我去看看，合适的话——”

“咳咳！”和谷义高被米饭给呛到了，咳得死去活来，把进藤光吓了一大跳。

他急忙给和谷义高灌了一杯水，无奈和谷实在是太震惊了，一直咳嗽根本停不下来，生理性眼泪也跟着唰唰淌，不知情的人还以为他失恋了正难过到呕吐呢。

他不是被食物给噎到的，他是被惊天大瓜给噎到的，是代替无数不知情的棋院群众被噎到的——等到和谷义高终于缓过气来，酝酿了一肚子的槽点和问号，马上就要倾泄而出的时候，塔矢亮先开口了。

这位自从踏入职业圈后就声名鹊起、摧毁了无数人的围棋天才梦、且从16岁起就霸榜名人头衔的真·圈内大佬，用略微惊讶的目光看着和谷义高，仿佛魔王的低语：

“——原来你还在这里？”

和谷义高：“……”

进藤吐槽：“义高一直都在这里吃饭，不要说的好像恐怖片一样啊。”

和谷放下碗筷，郑重而快速道：“我吃完了，你们慢慢聊。”

“请慢走，”塔矢亮随口应付一句，又看向进藤，“干脆我们现在就去看房子吧？”

“……”进藤光有种在对弈时正中对方下怀的感觉，还是问出了口，“你真的不觉得我们两个合租有问题？”

“你在说我们性别不同吗？”  
塔矢亮把空了的便当盒收起来，沉思了一会儿：“确实，Alpha和Omega同居的话，生活上会有一些不方便，信息素会互相影响，也容易发生意外。”

进藤光点头，塔矢亮接着说：“但是你的话没有问题。”

进藤：“……”  
为什么，看着塔矢这么信心满满的样子，他觉得特别不爽。

“房租的话平摊，大概7、8万円左右吧，以我们收入来说绰绰有余，”塔矢亮用食指抵着下巴，“我和你都作息规律，没有不良生活嗜好。不抽烟，也没有到法定饮酒年龄；我可以负责做饭和房间打扫，屋子里有洗衣机，如果不愿意洗碗也可以买洗碗机；书房我想要把家里的棋盘搬过来，还有几本常用的棋谱，剩下的书柜你可以自由使用；客厅会放一台跑步机，以及几幅别人送给我的字画……我想你应该不会有异议吧，进藤？”

进藤叹气：“……听你这么一说，我们俩儿简直能组个日本最佳室友组合出道了。”  
塔矢不悦道：“我是很认真的，你的答复如何？”

“我终于确定了，”进藤光放下筷子道，“你并不是在装傻，而是真的就是个彻头彻尾的大笨蛋。”  
突然遭遇人身攻击的塔矢亮：“？”

……不过这样也好。

进藤光说不清自己心里一瞬间涌上来的感情究竟为何，像是有点儿失望，又有点儿庆幸——自从塔矢亮性别分化为Alpha以来，他就总觉得心里七上八下的，自己都不知道在期待和恐惧着什么……

而当他把“塔矢亮是个脑子里除了围棋外什么都没有的大笨蛋”这句话默念几遍后，突然就觉得有种尘埃落定般的心安。

这句话不纳入基本定式真是职业围棋圈巨大的损失，建议刻成牌匾挂在棋院入口的墙上。

进藤又默念了几遍，觉得心情舒畅、阳光明媚、豁然开朗：“既然你都这么说了，那我们现在就去看看吧！”

——这样也挺好的。

TBC.


	5. 第五局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·非常OOC，以及稍微一点点的背后注意

第五局

进藤光从小就是个能独立作出决定的人。

不管是退出围棋社、考取院生、亦或者是成为职业选手放弃高中生活，他总是先斩后奏——所以直到他十七岁时挑战本因坊头衔成功、被媒体大肆报道为止，进藤父母都不知道他们的儿子在围棋圈已经混的风生水起，算得上是头号厉害人物了。

不过这之后也还总是忧心忡忡。进藤爸爸担心儿子年纪大了之后会被裁员，而国中学历找不到好工作，偷偷给他买了一份失业保险——夫妻俩儿经常私底下偷偷嘀咕，儿子除了下棋什么都不会，以后想找对象估计都呛，说不定得单身一辈子，他们得多存点儿钱才行。

不过最近，进藤妈妈敏锐地觉察到，儿子似乎谈恋爱了。

周末的早上，进藤光还在睡懒觉，妈妈美津子把早餐端到桌子上，对正在看报纸的进藤爸爸道：“亲爱的，我觉得阿光好像谈恋爱了。”

进藤爸爸震惊：“什么！！！”

“小点儿声啦，”美津子解开围裙，也坐在餐桌旁，表情有些忧虑，“我总觉得阿光身上的味道有些变了，而且他这几天在家里都穿高领上衣，你说，会不会……？”

进藤爸爸花了十几秒消化这个新闻，意识到儿子可能脱单后他既欣慰又兴奋，随即压低了声音：“但是对方是谁呢？阿光每天不是在外面下棋就是在家里下棋，小明都准备去东大了也没见阿光有什么表示……难道是他的同事？”

“我也怀疑是办公室恋情，”进藤妈妈是家庭主妇，“我看电视剧里写，是不是很多企业都不允许办公室恋情啊？”  
“嗯……确实有这个规定，”经常加班的社畜爸爸点头，“怪不得阿光都不告诉我们，肯定还没准备好公开呢。”

进藤妈妈叮嘱道：“我们还是装作什么都不知道吧。”  
“这个我当然知道，”进藤爸爸则担心起另一件事来，“你说……还没公开，对方都临时标记了，我们是不是得提醒一下阿光……做好防护措施？”

进藤妈妈立刻让贤：“那你来说。”  
进藤爸爸：“……”

他涨红了脸：“我、我是个Beta，再怎么看也是你来提醒吧？”  
“你不是一直都抱怨儿子什么都不跟你说吗？之前那什么本因坊的比赛也没告诉你，”妈妈美津子温柔地笑了，“亲爱的，这正是你期待的和阿光交心的时刻，你不高兴吗？”

进藤爸爸：“……不，还是算了，我选择相信阿光。”

事实上他相信得太早了——早上10点，进藤光打着呵欠从自己房间里出来，迷迷瞪瞪吃完早餐后，朝正在打扫卫生的美津子说：“妈妈，我准备搬到棋院附近住，行李已经收拾好了，下午就过去。”

进藤父母：“！！！”

率先跳起来的是爸爸：“怎么突然要搬出去住？”  
进藤也跳了起来：“爸？你今天怎么在家啊？！”

“……”爸爸被瞬间暴击，差点儿倒地不起，“我……我今天不加班……”  
“真难得啊，”进藤光感叹，“我都习惯屋子里只有两个人了。”

进藤爸爸：“……”  
进藤爸爸被KO，默默用报纸遮住了脸。

美津子：“怎么突然准备搬出去呢？”

“也不是突然啦，”进藤光简单说了下租房的理由，“然后，刚好一个朋友租了房子，还有一个卧室空着，干脆就一起住了。”

“朋友？”进藤爸爸从报纸里迅速探头，“什么朋友？哪个朋友？长什么样？我认识吗？上过电视吗？”  
“你怎么可能会认识，”进藤光支支吾吾的，“就是和我一起下棋的朋友嘛。”

“是和谷义高吗？”进藤妈妈记得这个孩子，比进藤光大一些，是个Beta。

“不是……不过你就当作是他吧，”进藤光心道要是妈妈知道他和塔矢亮同居估计得吓死，“总之我们还算挺熟，经常一起下棋，他的人品也没什么问题……除了有些严肃过头？反正你们不用担心啦。”

他说完这话后，不知为何父母都陷入了沉默，进藤有些茫然：“怎么了？怎么突然不说话了？”

“小光，”进藤妈妈放下抹布，直直看向儿子，“现在社会发展很快，年轻人们总觉得父母那一辈的思想已经过时了，但是爸爸妈妈不是这种家长……妈妈知道你是有分寸的孩子，会支持你的决定。”

进藤爸爸适时插嘴：“但是要注意防护措施。”  
进藤妈妈点头，看着儿子，重复而郑重道：“要注意防护措施。”

进藤光：“？？？”

进藤光，一步三十算的优秀职业棋手，直到拖着行李出了地铁口，也没搞明白父母口中的“防护措施”究竟是指什么“防护措施”。

他的个人物品不多，就是一个背包加上行李箱，所以也没有让搬家公司来搬运，自己跑一趟就足够了。

由于只是去出租屋实地踏勘了一次，附近的巷子挺多，进藤还不能完全记住要怎么走，于是掏出手机准备查一下地图，结果一抬头就看到塔矢亮戴着口罩在出站口杵着，很不安似的四处张望：“……”

还好他没有举着一个大大的写着自己名字的广告牌——进藤光一想到那个画面不知为何特别想笑，并且在和塔矢亮碰头时也笑了：“你干嘛这么紧张啊？”

“人太多了，有些呼吸困难，”塔矢亮很不满，“你怎么这么慢？”  
“地铁都是固定发班，哪里慢了？”进藤光看了下时间，“再说了你也没说来接我，万一你晕倒就是社会新闻了！”

“我怎知道你会不会迷路？”塔矢亮还记得北斗杯时他等得满屋子转圈的经历，“明明画了地图都会走错啊！”  
“塔矢亮先生！现在已经是新世纪了！”进藤光义正言辞，“我，一个心智正常的社会人，有手机！”

“你还拎着这么大的箱子，走错了路不得累死吗？”  
“你干嘛笃定我一定会走错啊！”

大概是周围人确实太多了，塔矢亮咳了几下，没和他继续吵下去，进藤光盯着塔矢有些苍白的脸，也有些后悔，主动认怂：“但是，谢谢你专程来接我……”  
塔矢看了进藤一眼，神色似乎缓和了一些：“没事，我也不应该和你吵架，可能是地铁的信息素太多了。”

出租屋在距离棋院两条街外的住宅区，是一栋12层的公寓，两人的屋子在第8层。进藤跟着塔矢进了电梯，对方这才把口罩摘下，脸色仍是有些发白，进藤见他深吸一口气靠墙站着，白色的光投在塔矢头上，连颤抖的睫毛都瞧得一清二楚：“怎么了？还是很难受吗？”

塔矢亮摇了摇头：“只是有些头晕。”

进藤光顿觉愧疚，等进了房间把门一关，进藤光立马道：“果然临时标记的有效期过了吧？你还是咬我一口好了！”  
在两人独处的空间里，进藤光的信息素就越发鲜明起来，塔矢亮努力避免和进藤对视，缓慢说道：“我能坚持住。”

“干嘛坚持啊，不舒服就要治疗。”进藤觉得塔矢就是那种坚信“生病不吃药，抗抗就能好”的老古板，不由分说要他咬一口，但塔矢亮抿着嘴，半晌后才艰难道：“我怕……会控制不住自己。”

唯有经历过才知道生理本能是多么可怕，就像是尝过人肉的野兽，再吃其他的食物都觉得味如嚼蜡，只会一遍又一遍地回味寻找那个味道。  
标记时那前所未有的餍足感和掌控欲，简直就像是刻进了他的DNA里，叫塔矢亮回想起来都觉得喉咙干渴、牙根发酸。

“……虽然的确有些痛，但属于我能接受的范围。”

进藤脱掉外套，以气贯长虹之势把塔矢亮壁咚到了玄关的墙壁上，不偏不倚地直视着对方的眼睛：“我都说了——我不仅是为了你，更是为了我自己，你不是一个为了下棋能抛弃一切的人吗，这个时候就不要犹豫了啊！”

被壁咚的塔矢亮：“……”  
他喉结滚动了一下，墨绿色的眼睛有些发暗，反客为主，声音也低沉下来：“你确定……我可以吗？”

靠得太近了，Alpha和Omega信息素不可避免地相互影响，进藤光吸吸鼻子，再度闻到了塔矢身上的味道。  
那是一种常见的木质香气，最初能让人联想起清爽干燥的森林，但再深入感知的话会发现里面还带着一丝难以形容的甜郁，像是树脂和动物脂肪那厚重的香气。  
明明是非常好闻的味道，却无端让进藤觉得潮湿而危险。

他的脸不由自主红了，说话也结巴起来，全无刚才的气势：“你、你哪里来的那么多废话啊！……临时标记而已，我们又不是在谈恋爱，用不着这么磨磨唧唧的——”

“废话多的是你吧？”塔矢打断了进藤的喋喋不休。  
进藤光：“……想吵架吗你这家伙。”

他们最终没能吵起来——进藤光连行李都还没来得及收拾，就被塔矢亮连拖带拽给按在了沙发上，他和对方紧挨着坐在一起，亲密地就像是人世间普通的情侣那样，叫进藤光脸越来越烫：“喂，你能不能快一点儿啊？”

“——恐怕不能，”塔矢亮回答果断而严谨，手指慢慢摩挲着进藤的后颈，Alpha信息素如一张细密的网，把进藤从头到脚包裹起来，空气似乎都变成了凝固不动的质密物体，“我想按照自己的节奏来。”

Alpha信息素压迫得进藤口干舌燥、呼吸困难，心脏也跟着怦怦跳个不停，他觉得再这么下去晕过去的不是塔矢而是他自己了，于是心一横决定悔棋：“……果然还是有些怪，要不算了吧？”

塔矢亮置若罔闻。他比进藤高一些，因此一低头就能咬住他的后颈，但塔矢并不心急，就像是已经抓住了猎物但尚未饥饿的捕食者，在进藤光后颈的皮肤上不轻不重地咬了一口。

进藤光：“！”  
虽然腺体并没有咬破，但这种感觉实在诡异到难以形容，他全身一激灵，曾经的疼痛漫上记忆，瞬间有种想逃跑的冲动。

可塔矢又似乎非常温柔——他缓慢、细致地舔舐着那一块皮肤，时不时用犬齿浅浅地戳刺，一阵阵触电似的酥麻感让进藤不禁蜷起了手指，来回逗弄好几次后，进藤后颈的腺体已经像进入发情期那样被刺激得发红肿胀，Omega信息素也随之泄出：“我说你究竟……嗯……”

他难耐地呻吟了一句——塔矢亮终于像是玩够了似的，用犬齿刺破了Omega腺体，但旋即又马上离开，细密地舔舐着渗血的创口。  
Alpha的信息素始终若即若离地撩拨着Omega的神经，叫进藤越来越难受，双腿不自觉地绞动着，下腹陡然升腾起一股热流，恨不得塔矢能像之前那样狠狠一口咬上来，语气里也带了点儿不自觉的求饶：“够了，快点儿结束吧……”

Omega甜美的味道越来越浓郁，叫塔矢亮几乎有些舍不得一口吃下去——他潜意识里觉得应该乘胜追击，耐心布局才能夺取到更多的利益，但他同样觉得很饿，想尽快让猎物变成自己的东西。

“可能会有些痛，”塔矢亮低声说着，“你忍耐一下。”  
进藤耐心都快被耗光了，催促道：“你到底能不能快点——啊……”

他话到一半，随即有几分痛苦地皱起了眉。Alpha的信息素透过后颈的腺体缓慢却不容置喙地进入身体，叫他眼前一阵发黑，大脑本能地想要挣扎，身体却根本使不上力气，意识也跟着陷入一片暧昧不清的眩晕之中。

直到标记结束，他仍觉头晕目眩，好像全身都陷进了云朵里，直到伤口处传来一阵灼烧般的刺痛，他才猛地惊醒：“已经……结束了吗？”

“结束了。”  
塔矢把沾了血迹的酒精棉花扔进垃圾桶，因为这次创口并不大，他从医药箱里找到了无菌敷贴贴上：“你感觉怎么样？”

意外的不是很痛……进藤光只觉得全身都有些脱力，精神上也懒懒的不想动弹——他不知道这是因为受到了体内Alpha信息素的影响，只认为自己累了，打了个呵欠：“感觉没力气……”

“既然你也不想收拾行李，”塔矢亮挨着他坐下来，提议道，“我们干脆来下棋吧。”  
进藤光：“……”

客厅的茶几下面就是个折叠棋盘，下面的储物柜里装着黑白子，进藤光看塔矢亮这么兴致勃勃的样子，怀疑他这么殷切地邀请自己来同住，不过是缺一个人形抑制剂+下棋工具人罢了：“虽然我也并不抗拒下棋这件事……不过值得这么高兴吗？”

“因为感觉状态很好，就像能预测到你的每一手一样，”塔矢亮毫不掩饰自己强烈的胜负欲，“要趁着这种状态多赢你几次。”  
进藤光：“……你要这么说我就一点儿都不瞌睡了，放马过来吧！”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·开始缘更

第六局

虽然和谷义高赌咒发誓他没有把进藤和塔矢谈恋爱（进藤强调：“只是合租不是谈恋爱！”）这件事说出去，但进藤被临时标记这事儿还是没瞒住。

总之，进藤发现全棋院的人都认为他脱单了。

甚至连远在大阪的社青春都给他发了条短信：【听说你谈恋爱了，祝贺你。】  
进藤光带着怨气回复道：【你知道你为什么下棋没赢过我吗？】

【为什么，因为我读了高中吗？我还准备读大学。】  
【——是因为我从来不打听别人的八卦！】

他怒气冲冲地把手机揣进口袋里，接着面对记者露出了一个营业假笑：“刚才我们说到哪里了？”

这是为棋院的杂志专栏所做的例行采访，所以记者都是些熟面孔，彼此间关系也很不错，气氛也非常和谐。  
为首的记者是一个叫做小松的年轻男性Beta，围棋水平在业余中算得上出类拔萃，还是塔矢亮的忠实粉丝，写出了许多彩虹屁文章，就进藤所知他甚至还是塔矢亮粉丝后援会的高层干部，和他聊天可谓3句话不离塔矢亮。

果然，还没说两句小松就把话题转到了塔矢身上：“现在年轻人对围棋都不是特别感兴趣，大家更喜欢明星偶像和网络游戏，但是塔矢名人拥有相当数量的粉丝呢，您是否有时会觉得很羡慕呢？“

进藤光在心里默念了几句保持微笑，回答道：“能吸引更多人来下棋，不管是通过什么样的方式都是值得肯定的——至于羡慕嘛，我其实更羡慕塔矢亮‘名人’的头衔，希望他能在下次的挑战赛中让给我。“  
小松忍不住笑了：”如果是塔矢名人的话，一定会笑着说‘很期待和您的对局’吧。“

……才不是，那家伙肯定会说“有本事就来拿“吧。

进藤光在心里腹诽，又拍了几张杂志照片才收工。小松下班后立刻换了一副面孔，屁颠屁颠地凑到了进藤面前：”进藤老师，今天辛苦你了，我请你吃饭吧！“

”你才不是想请我吃饭，只是想从我这里套塔矢那家伙的情报吧。“  
拍摄时穿的是西装，进藤结束后就迫不及待地把领带松了，活动了下筋骨：”不过我早说过了，塔矢那家伙除了围棋就没什么好说的了啊。“

“这正是塔矢名人的魅力！“小松双眼放光，一副“你根本不懂我的爱豆有多好”的模样，“天斌异禀、勤耕不辍、摒弃一切外物，一心一意追求着围棋境界的最高峰——而且他还长着一张充满了日式古典美的脸！这样的男人，难道不值得我们和他一起走花路吗？！”

“……脸才是重点吧。”  
“始于颜值，忠于人品，” 小松遥望远方，“我不否认是因为塔矢名人的脸而开始关注他，但是我越深入了解，越觉得他充满了魅力——”

“我知道我知道了，”进藤知道他一旦开始安利就停不下来，急忙打断，“中午我还有事，吃饭这件事就心领了……关于塔矢亮，我要是想起什么情报一定会告诉你的。”

小松急忙点了点头，又掩着嘴神神秘秘问道：“进藤老师，您是不是谈恋爱了？”

——还真是全日本都知道了啊！

“你是从哪里听到的？”  
“听到？”小松摇了摇头，“根本不用从哪里听吧——进藤老师，你身上Alpha的信息素很明显，就算是我这种迟钝的Beta都能闻出来哦。”

进藤光：“……”  
也许是进藤的脸色立刻一言难尽起来，小松嗅到了八卦的味道，立刻兴奋起来：“我以塔矢名人的胜率发誓，绝对不会向其他人透露的——进藤老师，我看您似乎没有公开的打算，是遇到什么阻碍了吗？对方也是圈内人吗？”

进藤光头疼地揉了揉眉心，想说自己没有谈恋爱，又拿不出证据；说有吧，更加拿不出证据——他方才还说塔矢是个除了围棋啥都不懂的家伙呢，哪能下一秒就打自己的脸，思虑再三后终于艰难地说道：“我觉得并不算谈恋爱。”

小松震惊捂嘴，一语道破：“看来是单恋呢。”  
进藤光：“……不是，我也 **完、全没有动心—** —准确来说我们本来就只是朋友而已，只不过最近发生了一些意外，我可能对当下两人的新关系产生了一些错误判断——”

小松：“您这不就是单相思吗？从您的描述来看，对方明明标记了您还完全没有表示，完全就是个渣A嘛！”  
进藤表情复杂：“希望你能一直这么为我着想——而且我再说一遍，这和恋爱真的没什么关系。”

小松保证：“好的好的，毕竟单恋并不算恋爱——能和我透露这个单恋对象的更多细节吗？”  
进藤光用下棋时的必杀目光盯着小松，成功叫对方做出了一个拉链闭嘴的动作，迅速告辞了。

“真想不到，你在媒体面前还能那样笑呢。”  
一个有些怪异的腔调突然响起来，进藤吓了一跳，扭头一看却没看到人，回头过来却发现一个高大的影子突然从跟前冒出来：“我一直以为你是个小孩子，没想到也有成熟的一面啊。”

“……”进藤光往后退一步，面色不善地抬头看向来者——正是那个和他对局过的新人棋手，名字似乎叫日高右也，“你怎么会出现在这里？”

“我一直在这里啊，”日高轻快地说道，“吊灯出了点问题，因为今天有拍摄任务，我又长得高，所以一直在这里帮忙。”

进藤光：“……”  
由于采访室是在棋院的房间里搭的个临时的摄影棚，为了光线效果把门窗全关上了，除了灯板其他地方都是黑的，确实很难看到暗处有这么一个大高个的家伙——

等等。

进藤光心中警铃大作：“你说你一直在这里，那我刚才说的话……”

日高点点头，咧开嘴笑了，露出一口白牙：“全部都听到了。但是我还真没想到你喜欢的对象不喜欢你，为什么啊？要是我的话肯定会很高兴的，干脆你——”

“闭嘴！”  
进藤光扑上去就捂住了这家伙口无遮拦的嘴，杀气腾腾地威胁道：“你要是敢对外泄露一个字，我就——”

他“就”了半天没找到什么威胁性的话语，反倒被对方给顺势握住手，很诚挚地说道：“我不会对别人说的。”

进藤光刚安心下来，就听到日高补充道：“只要你答应和我约会的话。”  
“……”进藤光冷酷地把手往外抽，“你等着被我屠龙吧。”

“我刚才是开玩笑的，”日高立刻见好就收，“用弱点来胁迫别人是很不道德的行为，我不会做这种事情。”

进藤光抽了半天没能把手抽出来，于是面色不善地问：“那你想做什么？”  
“嗯……”日高右也歪了歪脑袋，笑得非常灿烂，“我保证不会说出去，所以——能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……你到现在还不知道我的名字？”  
日高右也直视进藤的眼睛：“从别人口中听来的只是对你的印象而已，我想要自己判断你是个什么样的人，所以请你亲口告诉我。”

进藤光下意识就觉得这家伙从小到大肯定不缺对象。

不得不说刚才小松所说的“始于颜值”其实是句再正确不过的事实——若是换成个油腻秃顶大叔的这么抓着自己的手还追问姓名，进藤光早就报警了；但换成高大英俊的日高右也这么做，真是如王子般优雅耀眼，任何一个审美正常的人都会忍不住心跳加速。

进藤光不由自主就开口了：“……我叫进藤光。”  
“很高兴认识你，”日高松开手，像是和进藤立刻熟络了起来，“我能叫你阿光吗？”

“哪有才见面几次就叫昵称的？”进藤心想他和塔矢亮认识这么多年还是彼此以姓氏称呼呢，“你真的很自来熟啊。”

“哈哈，因为我很喜欢进藤。”  
日高含笑看着他：“所以想和你关系更亲密一些。虽然你好像有喜欢的人了，但是结婚之前我都是有机会的——啊，并不是说你结婚我就会放弃的意思，我不介意终生标记的。”

“你住口，”进藤忍无可忍，“再说下去我就要报警了——而且我没、有、喜、欢、谁。”  
日高点点头，自言自语似的说道：“我很了解进藤的心情哦。十岁时，我喜欢上小学老师也是这种感觉。拼命说服自己这只是普通的师生感情，不可能会对她动心，于是放任自己被她摸头啦、表扬啦、还壮着胆子去亲了她呢，结果等到她结婚了我才明白自己喜欢她，但只能作为班长和好学生送去礼物，什么都不能表现出来——”

“于是我知道了，自欺欺人只会获得一时安心，”日高很认真地看着进藤，“喜欢对方就要说出口，大声告诉他，就算被拒绝了也没关系，打破现有关系才是恋爱的开始。”

“……你这故事从一开头就不太对劲吧？”  
“这是我青涩的初恋。”  
“……”

日高右也看着进藤一副无言以对的模样，又说道：“我感情经历很丰富哦，进藤可以找我进行恋爱咨询——要是能顺便喜欢上我就更好了。”

“……最后那个才是你的目的吧，但是我没有和人分享的习惯。”

“哈哈——进藤，虽然你看起来很乐天派，但意外的是那种喜欢背负重压的人呢。”

日高迎上进藤震惊的目光，笑得阳光而坦荡：“不愿意和人分享，一方面是不信任，另一方面是不想分担压力，让自己来承担一切吧？为什么？你不想让自己活得更轻松些吗？”

“‘轻松活着’本来就是个伪命题，”进藤收敛了表情，“你要是抱着轻松的心情当职业棋手，总有一天会无法前进的。”

“举个例子，我喜欢进藤——但是这并没有对你造成什么心里负担吧？”  
日高侧过脸看向进藤，眼睛含笑，头发像是染上了阳光般璀璨夺目：“所以你的喜欢也不会对别人造成负担——喜欢围棋也好，喜欢某个人也好，没必要背负着压力前进……我是这么想的。”

进藤光深深看了日高一眼，半晌后道：“谢谢你的宽慰……我可算知道你为什么输了棋还能笑出来了。”  
日高毫无阴霾地笑了：“哈哈，因为我是天才啊，肯定很快就能超过你和塔矢亮的，到时候记得我和约会哦。”  
“……”

*

进藤光一进入绪方精次的办公室，就听到他不咸不淡说了句“听说你恋爱了，恭喜”。进藤也听不出来是真情还是假意，只得干笑一声。  
  
绪方精次推了推眼镜。

由于看不清他的眼神，进藤每次和绪方对视，总有一种被对方审视的错觉：“我总觉得你身上信息素的味道有些熟悉，是棋院里的Alpha吗？”

“哈哈哈想不到绪方先生还挺八卦的，”进藤光把目光投在天花板上，决定装傻到底死不回应，迅速转移话题：“绪方先生，不知道找我有什么事呢？”

绪方精次也不再追问，转而道：“进藤君，下个月有什么安排吗？”  
进藤想了想，掰起手指数起来：“这个月中在兵库县有若鲤战，然后下月初旬有一场名人循环赛，其他的都是些解说会和围棋周刊的例行要求……总体来说比较轻松吧。”

“那时间上没有问题……你有兴趣去京都玩吗？”  
“……京都？”进藤颇为不解地眨了眨眼睛，“为什么要去京都？”

绪方递给一脸茫然的进藤一张精致卡片，扉页写着“绪方精次十段亲启”的字样，进藤在获得绪方首肯后打开了它，一边看一边听绪方说道：“濑户木诚这个名字不知道你听说过没有？他是一位专门拍摄大河剧的导演，也是个围棋爱好者，所以格外喜欢在拍摄中加入对弈的场景，和棋院常年有合作，我算是他的半个围棋顾问。”

卡片的内容的确是邀请绪方参加最新一部大河剧拍摄指导工作，进藤不禁感叹：“真厉害，没想到绪方先生还能参与电视剧拍摄——”

他突然反应过来：“绪方先生的意思是让我代替您去吗？”

“准确来说，你和亮一起去，”绪方道，“濑户导演的要求很高，在电视剧里出现的对局都必须是完全原创且符合剧情发展要求的棋局，所以得按照他的要求来构思布局。更麻烦的是他还懂一点儿围棋，不能随便糊弄过去……这种有强迫症的甲方一个人应付太麻烦了，我一般都会带上亮分担火力。”

进藤光顿时觉得这张小卡片烫手起来：“精雕细琢的围棋我不太行吧？我下棋都很快的。”

“我最开始也这么认为，”绪方点了一根烟，缓缓吐出白雾，“但是我下个月确实有事走不开，亮就向我推荐了你——他说你应该能胜任。”

“这次拍摄的大河剧，是讲述德川家齐和家庆两代幕府将军大奥后宫的故事，”绪方看着进藤光慢慢睁大的眼睛，心道亮果然对这小子了如指掌，“想必你也知道了，正是本因坊秀策活跃的时期。”

他再度问道：“你有兴趣去京都吗？”

TBC.


	7. 第七局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·我对霓虹的风土人情啥的并不了解，都是百度的，有错误请见谅=w=

第七局

进藤光从塔矢亮口中得知，绪方精次之所以没能去京都的原因，是因为他正在筹备自己的婚礼。

进藤光：“……”  
他被这个消息惊得手中的棋子一落，掉在棋盘上发出了清脆的声音：“这是真的？绪方先生要结婚了？”

他知道绪方精次一直有位Omega女友，而且据说是一个容貌漂亮身材火辣的女性Omega，不过从没见过他秀恩爱，更有传闻说绪方换女友比换衣服都勤快，是红灯区的常客。

“他没有说谎的理由。”  
塔矢帮进藤把那枚不慎掉落的棋子拾起：“不过我也很吃惊。”

他刚洗完澡，肩上搭着毛巾，额前和两鬓的头发一缕一缕湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，颇有几分超越性别的、楚楚可怜的美，不过配上塔矢那张无表情的脸总让人不敢靠近：“我有见过他的女友，非常漂亮。不过完全不会下围棋，也对围棋没有兴趣，没想到绪方师兄会和她结婚。”

进藤随口道：“结婚对象和围棋完全没有关系吧，塔矢你的母亲不也完全不会下棋吗？”  
塔矢愣了下，随即用食指抵着下巴，似乎在思考：“母亲的确完全不懂围棋，平时父亲也很少和她谈论围棋的事情……不过他们是双方父母安排相亲认识的，没多久就结婚了。”

“所以说，”进藤看着塔矢若有所思的模样，有些想笑，“你觉得另一半必须要会下棋才可以吗？”

“这是当然的。”  
塔矢理所应当地说着：“要是和一个完全不懂围棋的人共度一生，岂不是每天无话可说？该你落子了，这一步用不着思考这么久吧？”

进藤被催促了也不急，盯着棋盘看了几分钟，最后捻起棋子，不疾不徐地放在了一个塔矢意想不到的位置上。

这一着可谓出其不意，似乎是招坏棋，又隐含着让人无法忽略的怪异气息，塔矢亮眉毛顿时拧起来，也顾不得和近藤的闲聊了，盯着谱面认真琢磨起来，进藤得意地展开扇子，在大秋天装模作样地扇了几下，感叹道：“塔矢，你真是完全不懂啊。”

塔矢抬头看他，面色不悦：“什么不懂？”  
进藤用扇子虚点了点自己的落子，高深莫测道：“爱情，是不需要道理的。”  
塔矢：“……”

他想起绪方精次也这么回答他的——当他询问师兄为何要和一个不会围棋的人步入婚姻殿堂，绪方精次沉思了一会儿，接着回答道：“没有什么原因吧。”

这种模棱两可的回答实在很不绪方精次。  
要知道他其实是个刨根问底的家伙。当年在“SAI究竟是谁”这个问题上显得和自己一样执着，不仅收集了SAI的所有对局，直到现在还时不时会追问塔矢洋行，更是无数次想要从进藤光嘴里撬出些线索来——现在面对自己的终生大事，居然能够用一句“没什么原因”来糊弄过去？

也许是塔矢亮把疑惑表示在了脸上，绪方精次笑了笑，又补充道：“恩，非要说的话，我赢了的话，她会和我一样开心——哪怕她完全搞不懂围棋和五子棋究竟有什么区别。”

塔矢亮更不懂了。

这份疑惑在面对进藤时达到了最顶峰，尤其是进藤光还一副“我很懂”的模样，叫塔矢在疑惑的同时还增加了些许理由不明的不爽，于是落子时也带着杀伐果断的凌冽气势：“这个世界上没有无理由的爱憎，我看你只是在故作高深而已。”

“真无礼，”进藤瘪了瘪嘴，跟着下了一步，“有些事情确实没有道理的啊。”

“不，一定有道理，只是你还未发现而已。”  
“我都说没有了，你别把自己的观点强加到别人身上啊！”  
“别嘴硬了，你也发现自己刚才那一步下错了吧？！”  
“哈，最后谁会输还说不一定呢！”

于是两人为了分出胜负而熬夜下棋下到凌晨2点，险些没赶上第二天去京都的新干线。

等到进藤和塔矢一路夺命狂奔终于在位置上坐下后，两个人都长长地舒了一口气。

“……好险，还以为赶不上了。”  
进藤缓了好几分钟才平静下来：“都是你的错，输了就输了，还说什么三局两胜……”

塔矢也没比他状态好多少，在一边喘气一边小口喝水，听到进藤的抱怨后放下水瓶，待气喘匀了才正色道：“提出这个方案姑且算是我的错——但是你也同意了。”

“你先说的，”进藤辩解，“先手执黑贴目，你得负九成责任。”  
塔矢亮：“……”

进藤本来以为塔矢又得和他吵起来，谁知他竟然默默认了，在进藤对面坐下，一言不发地从行李里找了本棋谱看起来。

进藤：“……”  
他没想到塔矢在时间这么紧迫的时候还记得捎一本棋谱——

他怎么就没想到！好无聊！

进藤只得掏出手机和社清春聊了几句——对方知道他们要去京都，于是提议他们顺路来大阪玩，他可以当导游带两人去大阪城玩，当下还正好是胜尾寺观赏红叶的时节。

社那家伙真是变开朗了许多，进藤感叹着，却婉拒了社清春，称他和塔矢的日程都很紧张，这个月还有棋赛，就不去叨扰了。  
等到他把短信发出去后才意识到还没问塔矢的意愿。不过想来他也不愿意和如织的行人一起去热门景点打卡，估计更愿意窝在旅馆里下棋打谱……

进藤抬头看了一眼塔矢亮。  
他神情专注，墨绿色的眼睛在窗外阳光的照耀下显得比平时颜色更浅，看起来温柔宁静，俊秀的五官像用细毫毛笔精心描绘出来的古代绘卷，让人忍不住一看再看。

或许是熟悉了进藤的视线，塔矢被瞄了十多分钟都没发现，直到他翻页时才注意到进藤盯着他，不由得放下了棋谱：“有什么事？”

“你长的真好看——啊不是，”进藤恨不得抽自己的嘴，脸立刻红了，“社刚才问我们，要不要去大阪……食宿全包，他可以当导游。”

“社清春？”塔矢有些不解，“为什么要去大阪？那里有棋赛吗？”  
“和棋赛无关，就是朋友间的普通见面啦。”  
“那我没什么兴趣，等下次有空吧，”塔矢重新把棋谱捡起来，双眼却盯着进藤，“你想去吗？”

进藤摇了摇头，于是双方达成了一致意见——进藤暗暗为自己的先斩后奏点头。

其实两人的时间并不紧张，进藤也对大阪的名景点很感兴趣，但是一想到三个人一起出去玩，他脑海里第一个念头就是拒绝。

……因为我想和塔矢两个人独处吗？  
进藤光扪心自问，又急忙把脑海里那个即将呼之欲出的答案按下去——自从日高右也说了他是在“自欺欺人”之后，他似乎就受了那家伙的影响，总是会胡思乱想，还老是莫名往不纯洁的AO关系上关联，连“塔矢大笨蛋”的金句都治不好内心突然涌上的悸动，那家伙实在是害人不浅。

进藤告诉自己不再去想，带上眼罩假寐。

由于昨晚睡得实在太晚，今天又起了大早，进藤没一会儿就睡得人事不省——而他也和其他无数在课堂上打瞌睡的学生一样，脑袋小鸡啄米似的往下掉，总是过一会就要神经反射地惊醒。

“……”塔矢在看到进藤第一千零一次“弹”起来后终于有些受不了，起身坐到进藤旁边——他比进藤高一些，刚好可以叫对方不费力地靠在自己肩膀上。

肩膀有些重，但完全可以忍受。  
但是肩上压着东西，总归是对看书有些影响，塔矢亮侧过头看进藤的睡脸——他戴着黑色的眼罩，不过上面画着闪电状的黄色花纹（是皮○丘啦），看起来有些过于稚气了，头发也乱糟糟的，或许是早上太匆忙了，来不及打理头发，还好自己穿着高领毛衣，不然蹭到脖子上应该会很痒。

独属于进藤光的Omega的气息离自己很近，塔矢已经熟悉了这种柔和的甜味，但还是觉得喉咙有点儿干涩——但是塔矢亮意外地没有厌恶这种本能反应，而是静静地打量着沉睡的进藤光，内心感到了一种难以言喻的、细微而真切的满足感。

他甚至想要去摸一摸进藤光的头发。

塔矢亮也不记得自己究竟是摸了还是没摸——反正，等到新干线抵达京东的时候，他们两人已经互相靠着脑袋双双爆睡，还是被乘务员叫醒的。

塔矢/进藤：“……”  
总之就是丢人，非常丢人。

在温柔亲切的乘务姐姐帮助下，日本棋院两颗璀璨明星得以成功抵达目的地，而双脚一踏上京都的土地，进藤就开始了他的吵架：“我没想到，你居然也睡着了！”  
塔矢亮正色道：“这次是你先开始的。”

“我之所以这么放心地闭上眼睛就是觉得你不会睡过头啊！”进藤回想起那个丢脸瞬间还是觉得满脸通红，“昨晚也是，你跟我保证会按时叫我起床的！”  
“所以昨晚的事我愿意负九成责任，但不代表这次睡过头也是我的错。”

“……”进藤光被逻辑清晰的塔矢亮会心一击，只能加大输出分贝，“反正你就是不靠谱！笨蛋！”  
进藤光使用了无理取闹，塔矢亮使用了翻出旧账：“你很靠谱吗？梳子都没带，醒过来头发还是我帮你梳的！”  
“……归根结底究竟是谁让我没时间收拾行李啊！不就是你吗？！”  
“你这明显就是错误归因，我看是昨晚上输了两局还在生气吧？”

两人在人声鼎沸的京都车站你一句我一句地像个小学生似的吵了半天，终于有人打破了这无解的棋局——一个西装革履、看起来像是公司职员的年轻人出声询问：“请问……是进藤棋士和塔矢棋士吗？”

进藤还在气头上没回答，塔矢却像是变了个人似的朝着对方点了点头：“没错。我是塔矢亮，这位是进藤光。您是来濑户导演所说的、前来接洽的长田先生吧，刚才让您见笑了。”

“哈哈……”这个明显比两人还大几岁的长田先生干笑几声，有些没适应塔矢刚刚大吼大叫现在礼貌有加的转变，他还以为自己会被吼呢，“两位远道而来辛苦了。濑户导演现在正在拍戏，两位可以先去酒店休息，晚上他会亲自为二位接风洗尘……”

他把日程安排简略说了一遍，见塔矢和进藤都没什么意见，放下心来——看来这两位棋手都是很平易近人不摆架子的类型，脸上表情便放松下来，并伸手要帮进藤拎行李箱：“让我来吧，进藤棋士。”

结果他手伸到一半被塔矢给拦下了：“我帮他拎着就行，不劳您费心了。”

进藤倒是乖乖把行李交给了塔矢，不过吐槽道：“我自己拎箱子也完全没问题，你要是真想表现Alpha的绅士风度就不应该和我吵起来。”  
塔矢认真道：“这是两码事。”  
进藤学着塔矢的腔调，一板一眼道：“这是两码事。”没说完自己把自己逗笑了。

长田：“……”  
他盯着这两人，想起刚才自己听到的语焉不详的“睡过头”之类的吵架内容，突然觉得灵光一闪、醍醐灌顶、大彻大悟：“原来如此——你们两位是情侣吧？我马上联系酒店改成双人房！”

“不是啊！”

TBC.


	8. 第八局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·相关知识是我瞎编的，别当真= =

第八局

京都，被称为日本的精神故乡，是一座绵延了千年的古都。

而在一千多年前，它的名字叫做平安京。

“我之前也有来过京都，还去吃了宇治抹茶，”进藤抬头打量着眼前的建筑物，似乎有些感慨，“不过我从来没进来过这里。”

“这里”指京都御所，位于京都的上京区。在明治维新之前，京都御所一直作为天皇的住所，即使到了现代，这里也不能够随便出入，须得提前向相关机构提出预约申请。

长田跟着进藤一起抬头仰望着气派非凡的建礼门，也跟着点头：“可不是，听说建礼门在古代时只有天皇能出入呢，濑户导演能在宫内厅那儿取得拍摄许可，看来真是下了大功夫。”

进藤接着问：“那以前的棋手们就是在这里和天皇下棋吧？”  
长田抓了抓头发，不是很了解围棋历史的他有些答不上来：“应该没错吧……毕竟源氏物语里也有贵族下棋的内容。”

“平安时代有类似于唐朝的棋待诏制度，不过直到丰臣秀吉设立棋所，才渐渐形成举国上下皆遵棋道的氛围。”  
塔矢亮淡淡插了一句嘴：“现代围棋也是从棋所名人制度中诞生的，在平安时代，围棋还只是属于上层阶级的娱乐活动。”

或许是进藤露出了好奇的眼神，塔矢简单说了下 “御城棋”制度，以及围棋四大家为此所展开的一系列明争暗斗，叫进藤听得不住点头，称赞道：“关于围棋，你真是什么都知道啊。”

塔矢反问：“秀策被称作为‘御城棋’而生的棋士，你明明很喜欢他，却对这些故事不感兴趣吗？”  
进藤顿了顿，抬头看着朱红色的大门，像是在考虑该如何回答，半晌后塔矢才听他开口道：“怎么说呢……总觉得越深入地了解，就越会明白秀策是活在过去的人——一想到‘棋圣’其实已经离开了人世间百余年，不觉得有些寂寞吗？”

塔矢皱了皱眉。  
他知道进藤光一直很喜欢秀策——而这种喜欢和一般人对偶像的崇拜又有些微妙的区别。譬如塔矢认识另一位本因坊秀策的狂热拥趸者，不仅每次对弈都会使用秀策流的一三五布局，更是对秀策生平棋局如数家珍，每天最大的兴趣就是在围棋相关讨论社区里和网友们唾沫翻飞地讨论秀策和道策比谁更厉害、某某棋局要如何反败为胜、他如果没有染疾离世棋坛将会如何发展云云之类虚无缥缈的话题……在塔矢亮看来，这更多的是一种心理上的自我满足。

但进藤光不同。他能够鉴定秀策的字迹，会为了高永夏的一句话而气得不顾一切要为秀策“讨回公道”，甚至在获得本因坊称号时，发表“希望秀策能觉得我当之无愧”这样的感言，仿佛本因坊秀策于他而言并不是一个在书本中遥远到无法触摸的存在，更像是……一个关系很好的亲友。

自他认识进藤光，这个谜团就始终萦绕在两人之间，而即使到了现在，他对此仍然一无所知。

或许是因为塔矢用有些不满的眼神盯着自己，叫进藤不明所以：“我历史很差劲的，读书时就总是不及格，只是打谱时偶尔会看看前面的趣味简介——啊，庭院真漂亮！”

进藤兴致勃勃地打量着素白雅致的庭院景观：白色的细沙铺满庭院，明明是凝固不动的画面，却宛如活水般波纹跌宕，与景石和绿植交相辉映，相得益彰。正中央是高大威严的紫宸殿，樱花已经谢了，但另一旁的果树上金橘沉甸甸地压在枝头，正是硕果累累的时节。

看着这样的景色，连内心都会不自主平静下来。

塔矢看进藤像个小孩子春游似兴致勃勃，说道：“这是枯山水庭院，其中以京都龙安寺的景观最为著名，你感兴趣的话可以一起去看看。”

“塔矢老师，你是不是每做一件事都要提前做功课啊？”  
进藤光眼底带着笑意问他，叫塔矢不知为何心跳漏了一拍，回答也变得局促起来：“……没有。”

“我懂的我懂的，”进藤光自以为理解地点了点头，“你只是犯了天底下所有棋手都会犯的错误——热衷于掌控全局罢了。”  
塔矢亮下意识道：“我只是对围棋和你的事情比较认真。”

进藤光：“……”  
他看着塔矢亮那副完全不觉得自己在问题发言的模样，一时语塞，脸也有些发烫，干脆头一扭不搭理他了。

他们来得很早，布景和灯光组的工作人员还在做准备，濑户导演则和好几人商议着今日的拍摄工作，看到进藤他们后点了点头：“来得真早啊，进藤和塔矢老师。”

他是个已年逾五十的Alpha，留着一头艺术气息浓厚的长发，已白了大半，态度非常和蔼可亲，叫进藤不自觉挺直了脊背，同时还挺不好意思：“叫我进藤就可以了。”

“能成为国手的人被尊称一声老师是应当的，更何况你们还不满20岁，” 濑户和身边的助手说了几句话，随即转到正题上，“我们预计会在御所里拍摄一周左右——主要是在庭院取一些外景，因为宫殿内有很多珍贵字画和文物，禁止打强光拍摄……根据安排，我们将在全剧穿插三局棋，而在御所中拍摄的就有两局。”

濑户娓娓道来：“相关细节都写在剧本上。两位主要负责棋局设计和动作指导，因为演员们都对围棋一窍不通，还请多照拂了。”

“我们会尽力做好的。”塔矢很礼貌地鞠了一躬，进藤也跟着补充道：“昨晚我和塔矢商量了一下，已经有了大概思路了。”

“是吗？”濑户露出了笑容，“那请务必让我观摩一下——能够看到顶尖的职业棋手用百年前的技艺进行对决，这也是我和编剧煞费苦心穿插这几场棋局的初衷呢。”

剧本里的第一局棋，对弈双方是主人公乔子与一位高僧——乔子乃是亲王的女儿，身为皇女的她一直待在京都，鲜少踏足外面的世界，但她自幼热爱围棋，师承四大家之一的安井，棋力足有五段。而这位高僧也是个围棋高手，在京都地区颇有名气。  
乔子性格骄纵任性，听说有个僧人下棋厉害，便在高僧回家路上设伏，把对方抓到自己跟前来，强迫他下了一局棋。

在这样的故事背景下，必然不能用自己的下棋习惯和风格行事。进藤略微思索片刻，黑子第一着就下在了正中间的天元上。

“哦，天元开局吗？”濑户捻了捻胡须，“以15岁天不怕地不怕乔子的性格来说，确实是非常符合人物性格的第一步。”  
塔矢亮也不多话，似乎早就想好了要如何行棋，落子非常果断，濑户看了几手，发现塔矢下得温和，并不急于和黑棋争地盘，反而循循善诱，如同指导棋一般，结合僧人悲悯宽宏的性格，倒也十分贴切。

但随后局势变得一边倒起来——白子占据星目后，黑子立刻小飞挂角，一副非要和对方短兵相接、拼得你死我活的架势，白子在退避几次后发现自己的布局竟然已被黑子拆得七零八落，不由得惊慌失措，接连下了好几步昏招，虽然后面奋力抵抗，但待到中盘时白棋已没几子可活，不得不投子认输。

虽说是一盘事先设计好的棋局，濑户仍看得津津有味，待塔矢亮投子后感叹道：“不愧是职业棋手，即使用自己不擅长的手法也能下出一局精彩的对弈来。”

化完妆的演员们也站在一旁围观了这局棋，身为主演之一的椎名情不自禁道：“虽然我对围棋一窍不通，但单是看两位老师下棋都觉得十分赏心悦目。”

椎名是这部大河剧的女主角，约莫二十五六岁，是一位长相明艳动人的Omega，尤其是化妆后绾起长发梳上片桐髻，再穿上色彩鲜艳的打褂，更显得身姿婀娜、眼如横波，美艳得叫人屏息。  
但与她那极具冲击力的外表不符的是，椎名性格相当温柔稳重，在面对塔矢和进藤这两个比自己小的“指导老师”时如姐姐般和蔼：“两位要不要考虑在剧中客串出演？方才对弈的场景实在是太优美了，简直就像是古代的名流棋士一样。”

濑户呵呵笑了几声：“我已经邀请塔矢老师许多次了，但他都说自己实在学不会演戏。”  
塔矢跟着点头：“我自认是个不会掩饰自己的人，总是横冲直撞有话就说，所以确实没有作为演员的天赋。”

或许是濑户已经和他认识了很久，所以也能开一两句玩笑：“你可别骗我——我看过你的比赛，真可谓杀气腾腾面若冰霜，看来你的表情管理还是做得很到位的嘛。”

塔矢亮正色：“我没有做表情管理。”  
进藤光吐槽：“这不显得你更可怕了吗？”

椎名于是转而询问进藤光：“进藤老师呢？对演戏有兴趣吗？”

进藤倒是很果断地点了点头：“其实我小时候还想过成为演员呢！尤其想扮演武士或者忍者！还学过剑道，不过三天打鱼两天晒网，现在已经忘光了。”  
“哈哈，那你的兴趣还很丰富嘛。那为什么最后选择下围棋了呢？”

进藤光眨眨眼睛，听得出椎名只是随口一问，于是也回答得很随意：“因为下棋很有趣嘛。”

他和椎名聊了一会儿天，又教了她简单的围棋规则和礼仪。椎名不愧是荧幕上活跃了好几年的名演员，很快便学得有模有样——接着，道具组和摄影组很快便准备就绪，整个剧组像一台运作有序的机器般忙碌起来。

一旦开始拍摄，塔矢和进藤便没多少事可做，在得到剧组的许可后，进藤便迫不及待地要去看看京都御所中著名的御池庭。

他踏在修缮后的石板路上，举目眺望平静微波的湖水，湖中的巨石上植物仍是翠意盎然，但岸边的红叶已经像火一般炽烈夺目，与高耸的松柏交相辉映，叫人看了不由自主觉得精神为之一振。

或许是进藤光看的时间太长了，塔矢亮于是开口问道：“在想什么？”

“我想，几百年前，这里的人们也是看着我眼前这一片景色下棋。”

今日秋高气爽，天空晴朗得一览无遗，进藤的声音也显得风轻云淡的：“看着同一片风景的话，就好像我能和他们对话一样。”

塔矢亮道：“借景抒情不过是自我意愿的表达罢了。你要是真的想和过去的人们对话，最好的方法是打谱——棋手的所有都在他下的围棋之中。”

“……我说，你是不是心情不好啊？”进藤狐疑地望向塔矢，“你要是觉得无聊的话可以回旅馆——”

他话到一半突然噤声。  
因为塔矢正盯着他——以一种只有在对弈才能见到的、极度专注的姿态，以至于他的眼中一片肃杀之意，甚至还不自觉地释放出了Alpha信息素。

强烈的压迫感叫进藤不由得后退一步，有些没搞懂眼下的状况：“怎么？我又哪里惹你不高兴了？是你非要跟着我的，要是觉得无聊想打谱自己回去就是了……”

“你到底——”  
塔矢亮说了半句，或许是意识到自己语气太强硬了，于是低下头，深吸了好几口气，这才问道：“你到底什么时候才愿意告诉我？”

见进藤一脸茫然的样子，塔矢亮强忍着不满说道：“你曾经说过，会把一切都告诉我——我当然知道一直追问显得很失礼，所以这几年从来没有催促过，但你似乎并不把自己的承诺当回事，用敷衍别人的态度来敷衍我……”

进藤：“……”  
他听塔矢逻辑清晰洋洋洒洒地控诉了自己一通，就连“有次正式对弈时领带打错了”都被列入了“你敷衍我”的罪状之一，不由申辩道：“我以为你早就不在意了……”

塔矢亮呼吸一窒，有些不情愿地说道：“北斗杯的时候，有好几次我都想问出来，但和高永夏对弈之后你哭了……我想，对你来说，这个秘密大概不全是美好的回忆，所以没有继续追问下去。”

“但是我还是想知道，”塔矢亮话锋一转，“或许因为我就是个以自我为中心的人，我认为这个秘密对我来说非常重要，我应该对此有知情权。”

他一口气说完了许多话，自觉无可辩驳地占据有利高地，于是等着进藤光的下一步棋。

“……”进藤光发了很久的呆，直到塔矢催促了一遍，他才有些怔忪道，“抱歉，但是……”

他思绪有些混乱，于是花了十多秒整理语言：“如果告诉你的话，就好像有人帮我分担了一样……我不愿意这样。”  
“我不想原谅自己。”

他不需要共鸣，也不需要同情，宁愿一个人保守着这份巨大而毫无根据的秘密，直到死去再无人知晓——  
是他给自己定下的惩罚。

“这个不是理由。”  
塔矢亮看向他，语气里带着一丝压制不住的怒火：“如果你是因为知道而痛苦，那么我就是因为一无所知而痛苦——不愿意原谅自己？这并不是你一个人的事情！人与人之间怎么可能毫无关联，难道你认为什么都不说，把所有责任揽在自己身上，我就会回到12岁吗？”

“我才不是要帮你分担什么，”塔矢越说越不满，想起今天进藤光好几次露出自己看不懂的表情，说一些似是而非的话，心情就变得更差，“——我之所以成为现在的我，你不觉得应该为此负责吗？”

TBC.


	9. 第九局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·亮光，OOC  
> ·欢迎大家来到塔矢亮的话疗妙妙屋！

第九局

要如何描述进藤光和藤原佐为的故事？

进藤光以为自己一定会很没有出息地哭出来，但出乎意料的是，他的声音意外平静，如眼前这片粼粼的湖水：“……12岁时，我遇到了藤原佐为。”

他逆着时光缓慢地回溯过往，蓦地想起佐为在讲述自己的生平时，那叹息而怅然的眼神。  
被人诬陷，投水而亡，圄于一方棋盘之上，靠着执念苦苦支撑，千年不得解脱——

然而他在说起自己故事的时候，虽然悲伤，却仍目光温柔，好像这千年的风刀霜剑对他来说都不值一提，以致于自己看不见佐为轻描淡写背后的鲜血淋漓，也认为这些统统不足挂齿——

而现下，他说起和佐为一起下的一盘盘棋，居然有些理解他风轻云淡的坦然。

他已经长大了。  
不管如何怀念过去，怀念无忧无虑的童年时光，怀念和佐为相处的点点滴滴，时间还是毅然决然、无可挽回地往前走——他挥别过去，走向了一道狭窄而荆棘丛生的独木桥。  
他原本以为在离开佐为后自己不会再失去重要的人了，但蓦然回首去看时，他已然和许多人渐行渐远，甚至连自己都已经不再是原来的样子。

成长是一条无法停下、也无法回头的道路。  
这是藤原佐为教给他的最后一件事。

进藤光低头去看池边的碎石，发现撕开过去的伤口并不疼痛——不如说更多的是一种怅然。

在那些故事里，聚散离合总是庞大而热烈，人们得以尽情宣泄自己的情绪，大哭大笑，大喜大悲。  
但在真实的人生中，这往往只是再寻常不过的一天，以致于在若干年后回忆起来，连疼痛都是迟钝的。

进藤光只能说道：“从那天以后，佐为就消失了。”

“……”  
他们坐在外廊，塔矢亮从头到尾一言不发，放在膝上的手指紧握成拳，指节微微发白。

进藤说完了，见塔矢脸色苍白，不由得补充道：“我可不想听你说抱歉。”

“……抱歉。”  
塔矢还是说了，他似乎思绪很混乱，有很多想问的话，又不知道该怎么问出口，半晌后才问道：“那么，你之后还曾见过其他……鬼魂吗？”

进藤光把目光转向御庭池，说道：“再也没有过了——不如说，我甚至很少再梦见他。”

他心里隐约有预感：佐为并不是像百年前那样再度沉睡，而是像世间的所有生命一样，迎来了尽头“死亡”的终章——他彻底地消失了。

一枚火红的枫叶从枝头坠落，轻轻飘到水中，泛起一圈涟漪。  
进藤问：“如何，你相信这个故事吗？”

“我没想到真相是这样，”塔矢的世界观还有些接受不能，因为非常震惊而自言自语，“我所能猜测到的最合理的可能，那就是你患上了某种疾病，从而臆想出了一个名为‘SAI’的围棋高手，最初你是依据本因坊秀策而创造了他，而后随着你的棋艺渐进，‘SAI’渐渐学会了现在的定式，你们的差距越来越小，二人也融合成了同一人……”

进藤没想到塔矢脑洞如此之大，但仔细一想竟然又能自圆其说，足见塔矢私底下推演了许多次，不由问道：“你更愿意相信哪一个呢？”  
塔矢沉默了一会儿，注视着如洗的天空，隔了许久才慢慢说道：“虽然很不可思议，但我相信你。”

进藤闭上眼睛，感到一种如释重负般的解脱：“谢谢你，塔矢。”

“……我觉得很遗憾。”  
塔矢亮沉默良久，终于说道：“如果不是SAI，我或许还困在自己的一方小天地里，下着自己都不明白的围棋，不会遇见你，更不会成为现在的塔矢亮——而现在我已经不是过去的我，却永远失去了向他证明自己成长的机会，更不曾好好地感谢过他的指导……”

他眉头微蹙，想起父亲曾好几次对着空荡荡的棋盘枯坐到深夜，更觉一种命运弄人的无可奈何：“父亲也……没能与SAI告别。”

藤原佐为明明在围棋上的造诣出神入化，却总是留下无数遗憾——秀策在幕府终止御城棋比试后便染上重疾去世，甚至离世时还未获得继承本因坊称号，徒留世人扼腕嗟叹；而SAI亦昙花一现，把围棋界搅得波涛暗涌，惊艳绝尘又悄然离开，如烟花般绚丽而短暂……简直就像是命运开的玩笑。

他眸光微动，看向进藤光。

进藤坐在他的身侧，额发在秋风的吹拂下微微扬起，平静地看着湖光秋色，叫塔矢不由得想起他下棋时坚定到一往无前的模样。

他们这些“局外人”尚且如此……在SAI消失后的时间里，进藤光究竟是如何度过的呢？

一想到这一点，塔矢亮心里某个部位就不自觉揪紧了。

“我曾经想过，或许佐为遇到我是个错误的决定。”

进藤没注意塔矢的目光，更像是自言自语：“我不够强，所以没有办法让佐为随心所欲地下棋；也不够弱，总是自作主张不听他的话……如果他能遇到你，或者是一个完全对围棋不感兴趣的小孩，或许现在仍能够快乐的下棋吧。”

你究竟是怀着什么心情离开的呢？是失望、愤怒、不甘，还是一如既往的温柔宽宥？  
你是否还有很多话想要和我讲，是否还想要和我再下一次棋？

你……后悔与我相遇吗？  
他已经永远无法寻得这个问题的答案了。

“——如果你这样想的话，那么你不仅否定了你自己，你也否定了SAI。”  
塔矢亮打断了进藤的自省，一字一句说道：“我在与SAI对局后，曾经也非常痛苦。我无法理解为什么一个同龄人能有这样的棋力，无法理解为什么我夙兴夜寐也比不过一个围棋初学者，更无法知道自己未来的方向究竟在哪里——但是我从来没有后悔过。”

“如果现在回头去看的话，我当然明白那些纠结不过是自寻烦恼。我能指出自己的许多不足，我也有自信能赢过当时的SAI，我可以让自己活得一帆风顺，可以让所有的遗憾都不再发生……但未能经历这一切，何尝不是另一种遗憾呢？”

“如果我没有因为失败而痛苦，那我也不会因为胜利而喜悦，更不会在此刻得到追寻这么多年的答案，”塔矢亮目光微沉，用近乎宣判的语气说道，“是我自己选择了自己的路。不管是遇到你，还是遇到SAI，我都没有因此而后悔过。”

他说：“落子无悔——我相信你也好，SAI也好，都不会为彼此度过的每一天而后悔。”

“……”  
进藤光半晌说不出话来，只得狼狈地别开目光。

或许是水光粼粼，他觉得眼眶有些酸涩，吸了下鼻子才说道：“谢谢你……塔矢。”

直到此时此刻，他才终于不像方才那般平静，露出了在“成熟”包裹下的一颗柔软心脏，像个小孩一样哽咽起来：“可、可是……我还是……还是很想他。”

塔矢亮摊开他的手掌。  
他说：“你的手，现在已经是一个棋士的手了。”

进藤光扯出一个难看的笑容，眼泪却终于落了下来。

*

塔矢亮不得不找剧组借了一盒纸巾。

进藤哭得很安静，塔矢还是头一次看到他一言不发默默流泪的样子，不禁有些慌张，于是直直地盯着进藤的脸，不知道这时候是抱住他还是握住手比较好，但所幸进藤很快便止住了。

或许是情绪宣泄后才觉得不好意思，进藤光哭过后一直不愿意和塔矢对视，塔矢不解其意，于是问道：“你的眼睛里进沙子了吗？”

“……”进藤有些赧然，好一会儿后才说道，“你不许把今天的事情告诉别人……塔矢老师也不可以。”  
塔矢正色道：“我谁都不会说的。”

进藤光用纸巾擦拭着脸上的泪痕，像是发呆一样沉默了起来。

他没想到塔矢亮会说出这么一番话，更没想到会在他面前哭出来。  
他以为自己已经足够强大了，能够把过去的一切轻描淡写地托出，结果在塔矢面前却还是毫无长进……

他有些懊恼，深吸一口气让自己平静下来，还是不愿意和塔矢对视，低声道：“……我们回去吧。”

塔矢拽住了他的手：“等一下。”

进藤光像是被烫到一样朝后瑟缩了下，又惊觉自己反应太大了，慌乱道：“怎、怎么了？”

塔矢亮：“你的脸没有擦干净。”

进藤其实没有听清塔矢究竟在说什么——他呆呆地注视着近在咫尺的塔矢亮，那双墨绿色的眼睛略微低垂，几乎能看到纤长到根根分明的睫毛。

一时间，他大脑里所有的语言功能都跟着罢工，好像所有的血液都涌上了心脏，连带着耳膜都能听到那怦怦的跳动声。

为什么他希望可以更接近塔矢？为什么他会因为塔矢的一两句无心的话就心绪起伏？  
为什么他愿意告诉塔矢亮一切？又为什么他能够在塔矢亮面前卸下心房，把隐藏在内心最深处的感情展露出来？

那个他早已无法忽视的答案此刻无比清晰地浮上心头——

塔矢亮用纸巾把进藤脸上的水痕擦干，这才发现他僵硬地杵在原地，愣愣地盯着自己，不由得问：“你怎么了？ ”

结果这句话像是什么恶毒咒语似的，叫进藤光脸色大变，甩开他的手一言不发地就跑了。

塔矢亮：“……？”

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有明→光的箭头描写

第十局

进藤光，一个非常善于自己做决断的人，在确定自己的心意之后，难得陷入了举棋不定的纠结中。

他倒在床上，像块烙饼似的来回翻了好几圈，犹豫再三，还是爬起来，准备问问藤崎明的意见。

并非他不信任其他棋院好友，而是和谷义高早就认定他在和塔矢亮交往，其他人也认为他已是“非单身”状态，他思来想去，觉得要是有那么一个人能中立客观地给出建议的话，非他的青梅竹马藤崎明莫属。

说干就干，进藤也顾不得现在已是深夜，爬起来就给藤崎明打电话。所幸对方也很快接了：“阿光？怎么想起这么晚给我打电话？”

进藤支支吾吾的，和藤崎说了许多无关紧要的废话，把对方都惹不耐烦了：“我可是很忙的——你小时候不是很习惯对我颐指气使的吗？怎么长大学会绅士风度了？”

进藤想起不懂事的时候对藤崎的态度就一阵耳热，不由低声嘟囔道：“……我错了还不行吗。”  
藤崎明似乎是没忍住笑了，又正色道：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗——说吧，是不是有什么事要我帮忙？”

月光明亮，进藤光不由自主地走到了阳台上，注视着皎洁的明月，清了清嗓子，这才小声说道：“……我，我好像喜欢上了一个人。”

对面沉默了几秒，接着藤崎明的声音传来：“那很好呀，阿光你在烦恼什么呢？”

“你一点儿都不好奇对方是谁？”  
“你想说就说，不想说就算了，”藤崎很了解他，“反正你给我打电话肯定不是来秀恩爱的。”

进藤光也没那么紧张了：“我只是不知道自己应该怎么做。”

他行动力很强。当年想要去当院生马上就参加考试，要退出围棋社也是很快做出决断，现在面对感情居然瞻前顾后、不知所措了起来。

藤崎明也觉得很难得：“你的目标是什么呢？”

“目标？”  
“对呀，目标是很重要的，有了目标才有前进的方向——比如说，你只是默默地喜欢他，并不想和他发展超越朋友的关系，那其实对策很简单，保持现状就可以了。”

“但是你要是想和他的关系更进一步，就必须得想方设法拉近距离，打破现有的相处方式，”藤崎明似乎是笑了，“暗恋只能感动自己而已，阿光你可不要像我一样哦。”

“说得好像很有经验似的……”进藤光吐槽到一半突然醒悟过来，“小明你暗恋谁啊？怎么不告诉我呢？！”  
“这是秘密，”藤崎明随口应付了过去，又问进藤，“不过在这之前——阿光是怎么喜欢上对方的呢？”

月光像轻纱一样笼在阳台上，目光所至的一切都变得柔和清冷起来，进藤靠在栏杆上，低头看着自己拖长的影子。

“我之前其实没想过喜欢他，”他慢慢说道，“我是说，虽然以前我也喜欢他，但不是那种喜欢。”

“我从来没想过要和他成为恋人，只是想和他一直下棋而已——如果能一直这样下去，我们大概会成为七八十岁也能一起吵吵闹闹着下棋的老头子吧？”  
“围棋——我们因为围棋而相识，每次相聚也都是为了对弈，见面时讨论的话题也都是和围棋有关……围棋很重要，他对我来说也很重要，我喜欢和他下棋，但这和大众普通意义的‘喜欢’又不太一样……唔，大概就是这种感觉，你能明白我的意思吧？”

“嗯，”藤崎明点了点头，“毕竟棋品和人品并不挂钩——阿光你就是一个活生生的例子，虽然围棋下得很厉害，但是超~级迟钝，又自以为是，总是不顾及周围人的心情——”

“……真是的，不要突然批评我啊，我已经很努力在改自己的坏习惯了。”  
“是吗？你跟我打电话的时候完全没考虑过我是否在休息吧？”  
“我是觉得你不会生我的气……好吧，非常对不起……”

进藤有些头疼，他和藤崎长大后身份就像对调了似的，变成了他拿对方无可奈何，只得继续嘟囔道：“发觉喜欢上那家伙，大概是他分化成Alpha之后……”

“是生理原因吗？信息素互相吸引？”  
“……大概也有这个原因吧。”

为了能让塔矢继续下棋，他们缔结临时标记，接下来的事情却逐渐失控：他和塔矢亮的关系不可避免地亲近起来，甚至莫名其妙地成为了同居人。  
除围棋之外，本来就狭小的生活空间一再被挤压，等到进藤反应过来的时候，他已经和塔矢亮走得太近了。

“和那家伙相处真的是很麻烦……”进藤光抱怨道，“只要遇到了不符合预先计划的情况他就会很不满，又有点儿强迫症，还记仇，总是说一些叫人生气的话……”

藤崎明不由失笑，听进藤把对方数落了一通，又沉默几秒，才有些不好意思地说道：“但是，他同样很温柔，又非常坚定。一旦下定决心，就可以不偏不倚地朝着目标前进，不管遇到什么阻挠都不会退缩……”

他想起塔矢亮，想起他们这一路围绕着围棋产生的诸多误会、追逐、争吵、和解，那些随之滋生出的、懵懂细腻的情感就像是一颗冬眠的种子，在不经意间播种到了自己心里。

他听到自己的声音：“喜欢那家伙，就像是种子在合适的时间会破土发芽一样——实在是一件没有理由、却又理所当然的事情。”

他等了一会儿，听藤崎明说道：“你真的很喜欢他呢，阿光。”

夜风拂过，藤崎明挽起自己鬓边的长发，想起自己小时候为了进藤加入围棋社，花时间去看那些佶屈聱牙的棋谱，缠着他教自己下棋——不过是想能够和进藤更近一些。  
想读懂他内心的想法，想看到他目光所向的道路，想和他肩并肩站在一起。

但她最后选择了放弃——一个没有围棋天赋的人，就算用尽自己全部力气去追寻又有什么用呢？  
她无法赶上他，无法理解他下出的棋，无法与他一起共享喜悦和泪水，那这份注定无疾而终的恋情有什么坚持的必要？

但今天，进藤光告诉她：爱不是身份对等，不是旗鼓相当，也不是志同道合，更不是一模一样。  
——爱不需要任何天赋，只是一件没有理由、却又理所当然的事情。

她要是能早点儿明白，或许就能在无数个辗转难眠的夜晚，把这份心情大胆的说出口了。

“……我当然是很认真的。”  
进藤光全然不知电话对面那人心中的翻江倒海，深秋的夜晚很凉，他已经开始觉得冷了：“你到底能不能给我出谋划策啊？”

“都这样了你还不知道怎么做？”藤崎明问，“你不会追人吗？沟通、送礼、约会、表白，你可是很自来熟的，不要想那么多凭直觉走就对了！”  
“……”进藤认真思考了一下，觉得这些招数在塔矢亮身上都无法见效，“不行，他太迟钝了——我要是在他面前大喊一句‘我喜欢你’，他那基于围棋而运转的大脑系统大概率会自动翻译成‘我喜欢和你下棋’。”

藤崎明：“……”  
她脱口而出：“不可能。再迟钝的人在好感对象面前都不可能像根木头，除非他完全没把你当做潜在交往人选。”

被对方扎心的进藤光：“……”  
被自己扎心的藤崎明：“……”

在短暂的令人尴尬的沉默后，藤崎明终于开口了。

她说：“阿光，我听说京都有个神社，求姻缘特别灵验，要不你先去求个御守试试看吧。”  
“……”进藤光无处吐槽，“你的建议未免也太缺乏主观能动性了吧，一开始就要祈求神明吗？！”

“毕竟遇上这种人，只能向上天祈求有一天他能开窍然后‘咚’的一声喜欢上自己了吧？”  
“‘咚’是什么啊，脑袋被石头磕到了吗？”  
“来都来了，其实你就是怕被别人嘲笑像小孩子一样还相信所谓的姻缘神吧？”  
“……”

于是在京都之旅的第四天，进藤光在完成了例行工作后向濑户请了半天假。

“地主神社？”濑户导演在听到进藤的请假目的后露出了一丝茫然，倒是椎名捂着嘴露出了若有所思的微笑：“那个神社吗？”

进藤光早有应对立刻秒答：“其实是我的一个朋友再三拜托去的，他实在是单身太久已经开始病急乱投医了，我也严厉谴责了他这种自身不积极行动却试图求神拜佛的消极思想，但由于他一再苦苦哀求，我也是迫于无奈才答应下来。”  
为了防止椎名不信，进藤还贴心地提供了这位单身太久朋友的姓名：“他叫和谷义高。”

椎名点了点头，不知道有没有识破他的谎话：“那进藤老师也帮我求一个御守吧。”

进藤光谨慎发问：“您还没有交往的Alpha吗？”  
椎名温柔地笑了：“有也没什么大不了的呀。”  
“……我知道了。”

等到塔矢亮完成了自己的那部分工作，想和进藤光讨论下后续的日程安排问题时，在片场转了一圈都没能找到人，询问了一周终于问到了濑户导演身上：“进藤光到哪里去了呢？”

“大概半小时前请了假，”濑户此刻正得闲，捋了捋自己的胡子，“你们两位的工作也快告一段落了，塔矢老师要是在京都有想去的地方也可以去逛逛，毕竟是历史古都嘛。”

塔矢亮咀嚼了一下“也”这个字，追问道：“他有说要去哪里吗？”  
这个问题有些逾越，但濑户看得出他们关系还不错，所以透露也无妨，便如实说了。

“神社……”塔矢颇为不解地皱了皱眉，想不到进藤会去神社的理由，“据我所知，并没有和围棋有密切关系的神明——”  
“是一间祈求姻缘的神社，”在一旁活动身体的椎名笑着补充，“进藤老师都18岁了，也该考虑谈恋爱的事情——不过放在这部电视剧中的话，Omega在15岁的时候就要结婚，果然还是能够自由恋爱的当下更好啊。”

塔矢亮：“……”  
他思考了一会儿，又像是在发呆，接着仿佛想起什么要紧事似的，转身就往片场外走，走几步后又折返回来，对濑户说道：“抱歉，我下午也要请假……我先走了！”

濑户：“……”  
他看着塔矢亮一路小跑出片场的背影，不是很懂现在的职业选手：“他找进藤老师有急事吗？”  
椎名眨了眨自己浓密纤长的假睫毛，显得妩媚而灵动：“……大概吧？”

“但是有要紧事的话，干嘛不打电话呢。”

椎名像是窥到了什么有趣的事情，把手里扇子展开，遮住了半张脸，宛如念台词般意味深长地说道：『妾身也不知道呢。』

TBC.


	11. 第十一局

第11章  
第十一回

目的地很近，进藤光坐了几个站就抵达了藤崎明给他推荐的地主神社。

神社坐落在寺庙最里面，拾级而上就能看到鸟居，一个大大的“缘”字率先印入眼帘，接着就是诸如“良缘祈福”之类的牌匾，整个神社的布局紧凑别致，建筑古朴却色彩丰富，举目望去就觉得错落有致、生气勃勃。  
虽然是工作日，但游客仍不少，甚至还有穿着学生制服的国中生和高中生，进藤光提了提肩上的小书包，十分怀疑如果真的有所谓的非常灵验的“结缘神”，他极大可能是个三百六十五天全年无休的工作狂。

因为有过“被鬼附身”的经历，进藤无论如何也没办法做一个彻底的无神论者，对“八百万神明”也秉持着敬而远之的态度，于是他在手水所按照教程，颇为认真细致地洗净了双手和漱口。  
也许是他一丝不苟的态度和其他人不太一样，接引游客的巫女主动和近藤搭了话：“感谢您前来参拜，神社里现在正在举行枫叶祭，是感谢丰收、结缘、家庭安定和生意兴隆的节日哦，除此之外，巫女们会表演红叶舞，请务必观赏一下。”

进藤光向她道了谢，巫女见他孤身一人，又问道：“您是来祈求缘分的吗？”  
进藤潜意识里觉得一个成年人还信这些玄妙的东西实在是有些丢脸，于是不自觉道：“其实我有一个朋友……”

巫女作了一个噤声的动作，说道：“您已经踏入了鸟居，也就是进入了神的领域——请务必注意自己的言行。”  
进藤光：“……”

他无可奈何，坦言道：“……是我自己啦。”

巫女脸上露出微笑：“那我要向您推荐授予社的御守，里面同样会贩卖带来好运的缘起物，您还可以前往幸福祈愿所祈愿，在绘马上写下的自己愿望，神明宽广博大，一定会祝福你的。”

进藤默默腹诽，这位巫女的语气实在很像商场里的销售员——不过求神拜佛本来就像是在购买安慰剂，他点了点头：“谢谢你。”

“除此之外，您也可以试试我们神社著名的恋爱占卜石，”巫女引导着进藤的目光朝远处看，能看到道路中央隔着几十米放着两颗笨重的大石头，上面挂着绳结和木牌，“如果您能够闭着眼睛摸到另一颗石头的话，就证明你会找到自己的有缘人。”

进藤天生乐观，倒没想过“万一摸不到岂不是会孤独终老”之类的消极问题，只是简单地为人类多么能给自己找借口感到震惊：“这样也可以吗……”  
“有很多人通过占卜石找到真爱，”巫女一本正经地说道，“还有不少人在摸到占卜石后决定向喜欢的人表白，从而缔结了很多良缘，这就是神明的力量——让大家拥有踏出那一步的勇气。”

她对上进藤光若有所思的目光，询问道：“您愿意试试吗？”

*

塔矢亮在人群里看到了进藤光的背影。

他背着小书包，穿着件黄黑相间的错色卫衣，看起来完全像是个高中生——虽然以他的年纪来说也确实和高中生相符，但在围棋行业整体稳重守序的氛围下，年轻的职业棋手大多愿意让自己看起来老练可靠，以至于进藤光明明比塔矢亮还大几个月，给人的印象却总是“年纪小不成熟” ，走路时也左顾右盼的……

塔矢不自觉皱眉，平复了下自己一路赶来略微急促的呼吸，把刚才在寺庙入口处随手拿的导游手册读了一遍。

他脑袋一热就追来，实在是从小到大养成的坏习惯——他对进藤光有种强迫症似的掌控欲，一想到对方做了什么他不知道的事情，塔矢亮就坐立不安，不把前因后果刨根问底弄清楚决不罢休。  
眼下进藤光毫无预兆地就要去什么神社参观，塔矢下意识就认为，进藤一定有什么重要的事情瞒着他。

游客不少，各种信息素鱼龙混杂地涌入感官，叫塔矢颇为不适。他把手里薄薄的小册子从头到尾完整读了一遍，发现这个所谓“地主神社”打着个不知所谓“祈求姻缘最灵验的神社”的噱头，通篇都是些调色失真的宣传图片，毫无引例和实证，除了地图导航那一页可谓全是废话。

进藤光到底来这种地方是为什么？

塔矢亮内心的疑惑和烦躁越来越大，看着进藤沿着石梯进了鸟居，也跟着走了进去，接着就看到进藤光和一个女巫聊了几句话，目光投向远处的不知什么东西，似乎是踌躇了几秒，但随即点点头，和那位巫女一起朝着里面走进去。  
他跟着两人的脚步追进去，看到进藤光像是在进行什么仪式似的弯下身摸了摸一块黑色的大石头，接着直起身体，在原地呆站了一会儿，朝前走了几步，但是在害怕什么似的走走停停，速度非常慢。

塔矢重新打开手里的旅游手册，在介绍神社的第二页就画着两个大石头，还有一个Q版的巫女在下面吐出个白色气泡，上面写着【在摸到第一块石头后，若是能闭着眼睛直走摸到第二颗，那就证明你会找到自己的有缘人哦~】  
塔矢亮：“……”

什么乱七八糟的，他实在不明白进藤光为什么在这种地方浪费时间，直接走上前去抓对方的手：“进藤，你到底——”

“啊！”  
因为闭着眼睛，其他感知被放大，进藤被这突如其来的肢体接触给惊得大叫了一声，下意识就要甩开手，眼睛也跟着条件反射似的睁开：“谁——”

他对上塔矢亮的目光，像是在热带瞧见了企鹅，半晌后才结结巴巴问道：“你……你怎么……会、会在在在在这里……”  
塔矢亮反客为主：“那你在这里做什么？”

“你问我做什么……”进藤光还有些没反应过来，回头看了一眼面露惊讶的女巫小姐，又转过来对上塔矢的眼神，“我当然是……！”

他突然意识到了什么，推开挡在面前的塔矢亮，盯着离自己不过三五米远的占卜石，恨不得以头抢地哀嚎出声：“我的姻缘啊啊啊！”

巫女：“……”  
原来你是真的信这个啊。

她急忙露出职业笑容，打补丁道：“没事的，只要您购买绘马，把愿望写好后悬挂在树上后，一定可以破除厄运，最好再搭配我们神社非常灵验的御守……”

但是她的话已经不重要了，进藤光迅速调转火力，把炮口对准了塔矢亮：“你为什么会在这里啊？！”  
塔矢抿了抿嘴——他自认为应该道歉，但是心中又憋着一股无名火，语气也不客气起来：“我为刚才吓到你而道歉。但是说到底，你寄希望于这些过度夸大且毫无根据的东西来……寻找缘分，本身就是本末倒置的行为，恕我不能认同。”

巫女忍不住了：“这位客人，我们神社自奈良时代就建造完成了哦。”

但她的话已经无人再听，进藤光深吸一口气，说道：“我才不是本末倒置，谁让我喜欢的那家伙完全——”

他说到一半，突然想到刚才巫女口中的“找到有缘人”，和怔忪的塔矢亮对视几秒钟，突然大彻大悟般捂住嘴，脸瞬间红了。

——神明这么灵验吗？！

但塔矢亮完全没读懂进藤的内心想法。

那句“喜欢的家伙”就像一簇火苗，把他刚才积攒起来的所有负面情绪瞬间点燃了。  
如果他能冷静下来好好梳理自己的心情，就会明白这汹涌而上的愤怒毫无道理——但此刻周围混乱的信息素、噪杂的人声、还有进藤那句话全都像是钢针般刺痛着他的神经，意识像是被一张强行拉扯到极致的薄膜，甚至出现了几秒钟蜂鸣般的眩晕，接着像溺水般，连肺部都抽搐生痛起来——

“塔矢？你怎么了？”  
或许是看他脸色太苍白了，进藤试探性地握住他的手，发现同样冰凉，不由想起他似乎分化后就一直不适应待在人多的地方：“你又不舒服了？”

“……”  
塔矢像是被呛到似的猛地咳嗽起来，吓得进藤急忙用力拍打他的背：“你没事吧？你要是晕过去了我可不保证能背你回酒店啊！”

但幸好塔矢亮没在大庭广众下晕过去——他被带去医务室，医生检查后很稀松平常地说道：“是信息素应激反应，也不用吃药，自己身体适应过来就好了。”

进藤光闻言不由得看了一眼塔矢亮——他坐在椅子上，眼睛微阖，那略有几分疲态的模样叫他生出了一点儿罪恶感，压低了声音问道：“可是我怎么觉得他没有渐渐好转，每次发作还越来越厉害了？”

医生问：“他是不是精神不稳定？”  
进藤光果断摇头：“怎么可能。”  
“敏感多疑？情绪反复无常？总是短暂的愤怒或者激动？”  
进藤急忙否认：“这些也都没有。”  
医生点点头，决断道：“那就是迟来的青春期。”  
进藤光：“……”

他大手一挥，让护士给塔矢亮注射了一管Alpha抑制剂，再挂一瓶葡萄糖，对进藤说道：“不过像你男朋友这样快十八了还得应激反应的Alpha确实比较少……但是别担心，有些人长大就是比别人要慢个几拍嘛，没什么大不了的。”

进藤被“男朋友”吓得急忙看了塔矢一眼，发现他似乎没听到，才小声道：“……还不是男朋友啊。”  
“唔，这种还处于暧昧状态的AO关系也确实对青春期的Alpha有一定影响，”医生自言自语般说道，“……怪不得会发作。”

“……”进藤光一头雾水地从医生的办公室出来，挨着塔矢亮的椅子坐下，虽然他也不知道自己究竟哪儿做错了，但还是决定主动背锅， “对不起，塔矢，我没想让你生气……”  
塔矢盯着进藤看了好几秒，随后才低声说道：“我也很抱歉。”

但显然，他也不觉得哪里需要“抱歉”，所以很快把话题揭过去：“进藤，你究竟是为什么想要来神社呢？”  
“……”进藤颇为无语地捂住了自己的脸，觉得这事儿简直小孩没娘说来话长，“都是小明那个笨蛋——”

“你们两位，”医生从办公室走出来，扬起声音问，“谁来缴费啊？”

“我来吧！”  
进藤应下来，摸索着身上的钱包，但塔矢还陷在上一个话题里没走出来，皱着眉头问：“谁是小明？”

“是我的青梅竹马，不过长大后一点儿都不可爱了，”进藤随口说着，正巧打开了钱包，就把夹在里面的照片给塔矢看，“全名叫藤崎明，我一直都叫她小明，成绩比我好多了，已经考上东大了！”

照片里，风轻拂过起樱花，而女孩的眼神、微笑，甚至连每一根发丝，都朝着那个穿黑色制服的男孩子的方向而去。

青梅竹马、女性Alpha、围棋社。  
喜欢的人、神社、姻缘。  
藤崎明。  
小明。

塔矢亮轻声道：“……原来是这样。”

他深吸一口气，刚才肺部撕扯般的疼痛感似乎又卷土重来，甚至于胃部都像是吞了铅块似的，那沉甸甸的压迫感让他恶心到想吐出来。  
针尖推进肘窝的静脉血管里时几乎没有任何感觉，抑制剂缓慢地注射进血液中，像是在滚烫的水里倒入冰块，骤然下降的温度连带着把沸腾喷薄的情绪全部压缩成小小的一团，塔矢亮有几秒钟甚至觉得自己失去了任何感知，直到护士低声说了一句什么，他的精神才从被揉成一团褶皱的状态中慢慢回到了身体之中。

“你的手好冷啊。”  
进藤摸了摸塔矢的手，想到他待会儿还得输液，向护士询问是否有毛毯，护士耸耸肩，于是进藤决定自己去买，结果刚站起身就被塔矢用力地拽了回来，力度大得他手腕一阵发痛，不解道：“怎么了？”

“……没事，”塔矢眼珠不错地盯着进藤，脸色却有些漠然，把手松开了，“我不冷，你陪我坐一会儿吧，光。”

进藤一怔，意识到塔矢叫了自己的名字，心脏不争气地乱跳了好几下，稀里糊涂就答应了：“哦……”

护士给塔矢亮挂了一瓶吊针便坐到角落里玩手机去了，进藤看向塔矢，发现他闭着眼睛，似乎是在假寐，但脸色仍然很苍白，乍一眼看去竟然显得有些脆弱。

明明下棋时他们也曾四五个小时不说一句话，但这以往很自然的相处模式眼下却叫进藤无端紧张，搜肠刮肚终于想起了之前未完的话题：“啊对了，之前你问我为什么要来神社……”

或许真的是神明给了他力量，又或许是进藤发现塔矢亮对恋爱并不是一无所知，眼下似乎气氛还不错，他正思考着是要含蓄还是直接地说明：“其实是我喜欢的那家伙实在是太迟钝了，所以才想着——”

“抱歉，”塔矢亮直接打断了他，“我不想听这个，和我无关。”

“……”  
大概是过了几秒，进藤才找到自己的舌头：“哈哈……你还真是除了围棋之外的事情都不感兴趣，我还想着你这么受欢迎，一定很有经验……”

不知道哪一句话触及到了塔矢的逆鳞，他再度打断了进藤不知所谓的喋喋不休，墨色的眼睛直直地盯着他，竟有几分对弈时叫人胆寒的气势：“你要是总是考虑这些无关紧要的事情，那下次肯定会输在我手上。”

——无关紧要。

要是换成别的什么话题，进藤光早就拍案而起和塔矢亮吵得不可开交。但他惊讶地发现自己好像被那句“无关紧要”给刺中要害似的，所有要说的话全都哽在了喉咙，又被他强忍着全部落回肚子里，吞咽了好几次后才佯装无事一样喊了出来：“说什么大话……你等着被我打得落花流水吧！”

无关紧要。

进藤光想起塔矢在十五岁和他对弈后说：“你所下的棋，就是你的全部。”

那我呢？  
我的全部，对你而言就是围棋吗？

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

第十二局

京都的拍摄结束后，进藤和塔矢启程返回东京。

或许是那日在医疗室的谈话不欢而散，两人都默契地没有再提及这方面相关的话题。不过和近藤光粉饰太平的装作无事发生比起来，塔矢亮的演技很明显要差劲许多，以至于和谷义高好几次都忍不住对进藤吐槽：“你和塔矢亮是不是吵架了？为什么我总觉得他看着你的目光充满了杀气呢？”

进藤正色道：“这叫督促的眼神——督促我不要沉溺于儿女情长，要一心一意扑在围棋上，要在塔矢名人如芒刺在背的目光下奋力前进。”  
和谷琢磨了下进藤明褒实贬的语气，笃定道：“你们肯定吵架了。”  
进藤：“……”

和谷义高自诩为唯一一个识破好朋友地下恋情的亲友，自然不能错过这珍贵的感情破碎瞬间：“但是你们去京都之前不都好好的吗？都到同居这一步了……虽然我觉得和塔矢亮那家伙住在一起心理压力会超级大，肯定会得紧张得患上胃溃疡……”

进藤光无奈重申：“我们没有交往。”  
和谷义高震惊：“已经闹到分手这一步了？！”

但和谷义高虽然猜测全错，但对进藤的关心确是实打实的，看出进藤也因此而心情不佳，于是便邀请他一起去打电玩：“虽然不太明白你们之间发生了什么事，但是你可是新时代自力更生的Omega，何必因为塔矢亮那家伙生气呢？话说我从一开始就觉得你不适合找同行谈恋爱，两个争强好胜的人在一起可不是得天天吵架吗……阿福！你要一起去打电动吗？我刚买了大乱斗哦！”

结果是他们这群昔日的院生同门一起到和谷新租的公寓里开了一场不大不小的party，大乱斗也没能打成，进藤光被拉着和四五个人下了好几盘棋，奈濑明日美还非要和他下棋打赌，要是进藤输了就要把那个神秘交往对象的名字说出来，结果反被进藤给杀到投子认输，承认了自己现在交往了一个Beta男朋友。

于是一群人起哄着要奈濑把男友的照片曝出来，奈濑输了倒也坦荡大方，从手机里找了一张照片——对方戴着副黑框眼镜，看起来高高瘦瘦的，显得有点儿文弱，揽着奈濑的腰，对着镜头笑得十分羞涩。  
奈濑把手机晃悠了一圈就收回去了：“喏，我男朋友，没什么特别的吧？”

伊角问：“他会下围棋吗？”  
奈濑摇头，又点了点头：“他之前从来没接触过围棋，现在正在学——不过说实话，根本不是这块料，棋力有够烂的，好几次我都想叫他放弃算了。但他就非要学，说是想和我一起下棋……谁想和他这种水平下啊，都不能尽兴，麻烦死了。”

小伙伴们纷纷谴责了她的秀恩爱凡尔赛文学，阿福又询问进藤：“那你的Alpha会不会下围棋啊？”  
进藤光把棋子装进棋盒里，严肃道：“不赢过我就想套情报？”

他和阿福下了一盘，还是赢棋，其他人又纷纷要求出战，进藤坚决鄙视这种车轮战行为，趁着他们复盘时摸到了和谷家的阳台上，愕然发现奈濑趴在阳台上吸烟。

她弓着身子，用两根手指夹着香烟，白色的烟圈从嘴里吐出来，在夜色里袅袅升起，又消散不见。奈濑慵懒闲散得像一只猫，在见到进藤后还叼着烟朝他打了一个招呼：“阿光呀，下了那么多盘棋累坏了吧？”

进藤摇了摇头，像是第一次认识奈濑似的盯着她瞧了半天，奈濑打趣道：“没见过美少女抽烟？”  
“不，”进藤光有些不适应香烟的味道，揉了揉鼻子，想了一会儿才若有所思道，“我只是觉得，即使我们对彼此的棋路都非常熟悉，有时候都到了能预测对方下一步棋走势的地步——但说到底，棋盘那头究竟是个什么样的人，我们其实一无所知啊。”

奈濑点了点头，眉眼弯弯笑起来：“毕竟我从不会在下棋时抽烟，也不会在下棋时唱卡拉OK嘛。”

——那奈濑明日美的男朋友，一定能够接受她的所有吧？  
能接受她在下棋时那争强好胜的胜负欲，也能接受她在生活中可爱元气的笑颜，可以为了她尝试之前从未涉足的围棋，也可以和她一起去做许多下棋以外的事情……

进藤光不由产生了一丝羡慕的情绪，奈濑饶有兴味地盯着进藤的脸：“有烦心事？恋爱上的？”  
进藤还没回答，奈濑又吐出个烟圈，慢悠悠说道：“我要是有阿光你的天赋，要什么男朋友女朋友？一辈子单身都能接受。”

进藤光笑了：“但人都是贪心的，总是在追求自己没有的东西。”  
“说的也是，”奈濑叼着的烟晃晃悠悠着，或许是想起了男友，脸上露出了笑容，却抱怨道，“……偶尔也希望他能明白那一手筋的妙处。”

“你的恋人应该也是棋手吧，不然没必要瞒着，”奈濑眨眨眼睛，“要小心哦，同行之间谈恋爱，是很难把握分寸的。”  
她把烟头摁灭：“不是总那么说吗？一开始总觉得另一半要找知己，但最后往往都会选择对的那个人。”

*

绪方精次推了推眼镜，点燃一根烟。

“为什么对这个问题感兴趣？”  
他问，随便找了个位置坐下来，一边检查着婚礼现场的布置，一边翻看着参会者的名册，因此显得有些漫不经心：“我和她也没什么好对你说的吧，还是你最近谈恋爱了？”

“我只是有些好奇。”  
塔矢亮穿着白色的西装，胸口还别着一枝粉色的月季花，脸颊一侧的短发梳到了耳后，整个人看起来格外英俊挺拔：“绪方师兄，你是在何时确定要与她结婚的呢？”

绪方示意他找个地方坐下来聊：“也到没有具体到哪一天吧，就是觉得关系到了可以结婚的地步，所以就结婚了。”  
塔矢亮不耻下问：“实在是太含糊不清了，可以结婚的地步具体指什么？”

绪方：“……”  
你是追问家长宝宝是怎么生出来的小孩子吗？

但师弟难得向他提问，于是绪方夹着烟思考了一会儿，慢悠悠地说道：“你还记得我和你的名人战对吧？我最后输了你一目半。”

“虽然我在众人面前表现得似乎很有风度，但输了棋不可能不难受，”虽然说着难受，绪方表现得却很风轻云淡，“比赛结束后的那两天，我把自己关在房间里，谁都不想搭理，一遍又一遍的复盘。”  
塔矢亮嘴唇动了动，但绪方打断了他：“你就别说什么‘很抱歉’之类的假话了，确实是我技不如人——总之，我窝在房间里颓废了几天，她就陪了我几天。”

“她完全不懂围棋，也对此毫无兴趣，平时最大的爱好是逛街追电视剧之类的，我也不太懂，”绪方推了推眼镜，“在我复盘的时候，她就靠着我坐着，什么话都不说，只是握着我的手……虽然她无法理解我下出的棋，但我们的感情是相通的。”

绪方盯着指尖夹着的香烟：“当时我想，就是这个人了。”

“要找到一个能和我下棋的人很简单，但是要找到她却很难。”

塔矢亮皱起了眉。  
他一贯强大，遇到进藤光之前在同龄人中鲜有敌手，这份强大自然也造就了他的孤独，但他从来不觉得傲然于众人是什么难受的事情。  
第一名只有一人，能站在巅峰的也只有一个人，他的全部精力都花在了追求“神之一手”上面，不需要有人来支持他、理解他、和他情感相通。

他观察着绪方的表情，谨慎地选择自己的措辞：“可是我觉得，即使没有她，你也会重新振作起来——在我看来，她并没有在这件事中起到决定性的作用。”

绪方撑着额头叹一口气：“唉……你这人太孤傲，干脆别谈恋爱好了。”

塔矢想争辩几句，绪方的手机突然响了，他看了一眼就接起来：“嗯，刚才发给你的现场图还有什么要改的吗？……伴郎太帅了？别担心，我已经和化妆师打好招呼了，绝对不会让他抢我的风头……紧张？我有什么好紧张的……好吧，确实有一点儿……”

绪方絮絮叨叨地说了许多话，塔矢亮没想到绪方精次居然能煲这么长的电话粥，而且都是一些没什么营养的闲聊。

他的眼神扫过绪方在聊天时嘴角不自觉勾起的一抹微笑，突然想到之前进藤光在说起自己喜欢的对象时，眼底那藏不住的一点儿笑意。

进藤光的语气、声音、表情，就像是怀揣着一个秘密。  
因为这个秘密和自己毫无关系，所以他连询问的资格都没有。

毫无关系——他一想到这个词，就生出一种强烈的不甘。

然而事实证明，即使他试图在绪方精次口中了解究竟何为“喜欢”和“爱情”，听到的仍然是别人的故事——绪方精次说出每一句话他都能听懂，他能够理解，但无法共情。

“爱情”是只存在于两人之间的事情，旁人就算再怎么窥探，也只能是局外人。

……可是凭什么呢？

绪方挂断电话，发现自己师弟似乎陷入了沉思，用手在他眼前晃了晃：“好了，我已经回答完你的问题了，接下来还得拜托你再配合我排练一遍——结束后我请你吃大餐。”

塔矢亮摇摇头站起来：“结束后我还是尽早回去吧。”

“师兄我后天就要结婚了，仅有的单身之夜你也不赏脸来参加吗？”  
“你要是不结婚的话，就可以每天享受单身之夜了。”

“……”绪方推了推眼镜，发现塔矢亮今天说话格外不讨人喜欢，“你怎么了？心情不好？总不会是嫉妒我要结婚了吧？”

“……”  
塔矢亮顿了顿，脸上露出了点儿犹豫的神色。绪方也发现了他的迟疑，心里的八卦欲望瞬间苏醒，但他还是要稳住大师兄波澜不惊的形象，于是拍了拍塔矢的肩膀：“刚才开玩笑的，我们还是接着走一遍流程吧。”

“绪方师兄。”  
塔矢亮叫住了他，眉头微蹙，似乎是在思考如何措辞：“我……非常不希望某个人和别人发展出恋爱关系——如果无视那些所谓的道德谴责，要如何有效终止这份感情，而又不至于被那个人发现呢？”

绪方震惊得差点儿把嘴里的烟掉地上：“……”  
他把塔矢亮这弯弯绕绕的表述提炼总结了一下：“你要当第三者？”

“不是，”塔矢亮突然义正言辞了起来，“现在正是要努力奋起的阶段，我觉得谈恋爱会影响他的职业生涯。”

绪方：“……”  
瞎扯，怎么没见你对其他人这么热心呢。

TBC.


	13. 第十三局

第十三局

作为大了塔矢亮一轮多的师兄，在师父塔矢行洋引退之后，绪方精次算得上他的半个监护人。

不过塔矢亮实在是非常让人省心——他没有不良嗜好，也从不惹是生非，甚至还颠覆了许多人想象中“职业棋手都是生活白痴”的刻板印象，即使独居也把自己打理得井井有条，叫绪方想关心他都无处着手。

然而在放心之余，绪方心里却又隐约浮现出一丝忧虑：塔矢亮实在是太过纯粹，几乎摒弃了所有与围棋无关的东西——他不像任何同龄人，没有喜欢的明星、没有热爱的音乐、也没有可以推心置腹的朋友或恋人。  
在对围棋的热爱上，绪方自信不会输给任何人——但即使如此，他偶尔也会载着女友开车兜风，按时给观赏鱼换水喂食；仓田厚对吃很执着，棋院附近犄角旮旯里的小餐馆他都了如指掌；他的师父塔矢行洋也是个棋痴，但闲暇时会帮妻子的花草浇浇水，绪方时不时在社交媒体上还能看到塔矢明子分享两人的合照，想必他们在异国他乡感情仍然很好。

而塔矢亮——就像是在围棋世界里完全不会感到疲倦和挫败一样，执拗地、片刻不停地朝着自己的目标前进，不为任何人等待停留。绪方毫不怀疑他会成为一个顶级的胜负师，但偶尔也会觉得，对围棋以外的世界，塔矢亮实在是太过不在意了。

在塔矢亮分化为Alpha后，绪方第一时间给远在国外的塔矢行洋打了电话，在隐晦地表达出对师弟的忧虑后，身为父亲的塔矢行洋倒显得非常淡然，只是简单说道：“既然医生说这不是什么大不了的问题，那我相信亮能自己处理好。”  
绪方踌躇几秒，还是说道：“但是分化后，亮会不可避免地意识到性别和本能的存在——他是一个Alpha，会不由自主被Omega所吸引，这并非靠意志可以抵挡，如果他还是和以前一样，对这些东西漠不关心、视而不见，我担心……”

“担心他会伤害到自己吗？”

绪方一怔，下意识看向病房里的塔矢亮。

他坐在床上，正翻阅着一本棋谱，脸色苍白得没有一丝血色，但表情专注而平静，好像任何事都无法影响到他。

即使在一个小时前，他因为严重的呼吸困难而昏倒在了比赛现场。

如果Alpha的性别让他无法尽兴下棋的话，绪方精次毫不怀疑，塔矢亮会采取非常激进的手段来抹除掉这种不利因素——比如无节制地服用或者注射抑制剂，或者更极端一些——切除自己的腺体。

因为他对此毫不在意。

绪方说：“是的，我担心他会为了下棋而伤害自己。”

塔矢行洋沉默了十多秒，在绪方以为老师不会说话时，他开口道：“身为棋手，总是希望自己能用尽全力去下好每一局棋。”

“为此，我们日复一日地磨练自己，舍弃了娱乐、舍弃与家人相处的时间、舍弃无忧无虑的青春、舍弃许多一生只有一次的体验——但是对我而言，这并不是对自己的伤害，我也不会为错过它们而感到痛苦。”

“没有体验过，就无所谓痛苦或者幸福，”塔矢行洋淡淡道，“……在围棋上，我们或许的确能给年轻人们一些经验，但生活则是另一回事——让他自己做决定吧。”

“……”绪方挂断电话，心下正有些茫然，突然看到塔矢亮给他打来电话，急忙接起来，“现在感觉如何？”

“已经好多了。”  
塔矢亮隔着病房门的玻璃对他点头致意，语气带着歉意：“棋院的人估计都吓坏了，真的非常抱歉。”

绪方表示他已经把塔矢亮平安无事的情况告知了相关人士，让他好好休养就行，但塔矢亮犹豫片刻，接着问他：“进藤知道我晕倒的事情吗？”

“进藤光？”绪方推了推眼镜，“应该不知道。我只是告知了副理事长和同门，也许他会转告森下老师吧。”

“……”塔矢沉默了几秒，接着背出一串号码，对绪方道，“这是进藤的电话，请你告诉他我现在的情况。”

绪方：“……？”  
塔矢解释道：“他知道的话，一定会过来探望我——我要亲口告诉他，我完全没有因为性别分化而受到影响，别以为这样就轻易能超过我。”

绪方：“……”  
槽多无口，他在“为什么你会脱口而出进藤光的电话号码”、“为什么这么肯定他会来”、“为什么你不自己打给他”这几个槽点中挑了个不那么尖锐的：“但是以你现在的状态，就算他来了，也只能像我们俩儿一样隔着门打电话啊？”

塔矢顿了顿，似乎有些不情愿解释，牛头不对马嘴地说道：“拜托你了——我本来打算比赛结束后和他下一局的。”

进藤光倒是如塔矢亮所料，在愣了几秒后立刻询问了对方所在的病房号，并表示马上就会赶来探病。绪方挂断电话后琢磨了半分钟，总算明白了塔矢刚才那句话的未竟之意：本来打算比赛结束后和进藤光下一局，现在不得不爽约，颇有些心不甘情不愿，但身为病人此时主动邀约显得不合时宜，所以才让第三人把进藤光叫过来。

绪方遥遥看了眼塔矢，不由腹诽：日常下盘棋而已，倒也没必要搞得跟精心准备的约会告吹一样难以接受吧。

总之，这么一个小小的插曲，绪方精次并没有放在心上——毕竟塔矢亮和进藤光日常在盘内盘外互cue，也算得上是一对彼此追赶良性发展的好对手。

但是当下，在听到塔矢亮说了一番有些不对劲的言论后，许多平日里忽略的细节突然连接了起来——塔矢亮的应激反应无药自愈、本来不喜欢出差的他主动提出和近藤一起去京都，棋院内关于进藤光神秘交往对象的传闻、他身上那有几分熟悉的Alpha信息素……

绪方精次顿觉醍醐灌顶、拨云见日、大彻大悟，几乎瞬间就捋清了事情的前因后果。

……不过听亮的口气，进藤光的意中人似乎另有所属，究竟是怎么一回事呢？

他强忍住八卦的冲动，观察着塔矢的表情，慢悠悠说道：“照你的说法，我现在结婚，那对职业生涯也有影响咯？”

塔矢非常理智地说道：“一事一议。恋爱是相互独立且没有任何相似性的，不能通过举例来证实或者证伪。”  
绪方：“……”

他无奈又想笑，把香烟掐灭后拍了拍塔矢亮的肩膀，突然转移了话题：“——话说回来，老师什么时候回国？”

“嗯？……大概明天下午会抵达机场。”  
“那太好了，还来得及和他好好聊聊天，”绪方真心实意地笑起来，“之前我总是对你忧心忡忡的，现在看来完全是杞人忧天……虽然也好像没帮什么忙，但总算可以和老师交差了。”

塔矢亮：“？”  
“除此之外，”绪方好似想到了什么，把塔矢亮从头到脚打量了一遍，“亮，我从来都不怀疑你的天赋和意志力——你想做什么事情，就一定能做到。”

塔矢亮精神一振，又听到绪方说：“所以目标要放长远一些，好好想清楚——自己想要的究竟是什么。”

……想要的究竟是什么？

塔矢亮若有所思，回家时已是华灯初上，他把钥匙插入门锁，拧开后习惯性地说了句“我回来了”，但随即发现整个房间都是黑漆漆的，进藤光并不在。

塔矢皱了皱眉，打开客厅的灯光后发现茶几上压着一张便利贴，进藤在上面潦草地写了几笔，大意是天气变冷了，他得回家一趟，把冬衣和一些生活必需品搬过来。

寥寥几句话，塔矢读了三遍，确定进藤光没写什么时候回来，这虎头蛇尾的通知方式叫他有些不舒服，又生出一股莫名的烦躁来。

……留便签当然没什么错。但若是半个月之前的进藤光，应该会在决定回家的那一刻就打电话告知自己——他更喜欢即时获得反馈，选择纸质留言这种方式，很明显是想减少和自己直接接触。

京都之行后，困扰了塔矢许多年的疑惑终于解开，他和进藤两人的关系变得更近了一些，但或许是因为太近了，塔矢能清楚地看到他们之间存在着一道细小的隔阂。

虽然这道裂缝狭窄得似乎可以视而不见，但塔矢亮总觉得如鲠在喉。

他深吸一口气，决定不再去想，应付完晚餐后按照惯例在书房打谱，但以往总是能叫他平心静气、忘记所有外物的围棋似乎也不管用，周围太安静了，棋子落下去的声音尖锐得叫人难以忍受，他心浮气躁地下完了一局，深知自己状态不好，于是停手，回客厅倒了一杯茶。

塔矢亮坐在沙发上，觉得哪里都不对劲：空调温度开的过高，热风吹到脸上只觉得像毛毯般厚重；茶水很烫无法下口；空气里残余的Omega信息素太稀薄了，无论怎样深呼吸都摄入不足，颈后的腺体甚至开始隐隐作痛起来。

在把棋谱的某一页盯了十分钟后，塔矢亮决定给进藤光打电话。

在拿起电话时，他犹豫了几秒，接着按下进藤家的座机号码。

电话很快就接通了，意外的是个没听过的年轻女声：“你好，这里是进藤宅，请问您找谁？”

“……”塔矢亮谨慎地问道，“进藤光在家吗？”  
“你找阿光吗？稍等一下哦。”

电话应该是被放在了一边，传来了电视节目里浮夸而模糊的笑声，接着是上楼梯的噔噔脚步声，塔矢等了约莫一分多钟，电话那头的脚步声才越来越近：“是谁啊？”

是进藤光的声音，接着刚才的女生说话了：“我也不知道啦。”

“总得问问对方是谁吧？万一是推销员不就可以直接挂掉了？”  
“听起来不像呢，也没有一上来就套近乎。”

“现在的骗术可多了，小明你可得小心些，”进藤光对藤崎明的不以为意摇了摇头，对电话那头的道，“你好，我是进藤光，请问你是哪位呢？”

对面开口了：“是我。”

“……”  
进藤愣了愣，似乎是没料到塔矢亮会往他家的座机打电话——自从他们交换了手机号码，基本上都是通过手机沟通：“有什么事吗？”

对面沉默了几秒，进藤问：“你是不是没看到我留在桌子上的便条？”

不过他说出口又觉得不对——若是塔矢亮没有看到他的留言，又怎么会直接拨打家里的座机呢？

果然，塔矢说：“我看到了，想问问你什么时候回来。绪方师兄最近太忙，后天就要结婚了，托我把请柬交给你。”  
“大概得明天下午吧。”进藤看了眼窗外乌压压的夜色。

“有什么事脱不开身吗？”  
“唔……”进藤看向藤崎明，发现她已经坐在沙发上和母亲有一搭没一搭聊起天了，遂压低了声音说道，“小明过几天就要搬到东大附近的出租屋里，想给她买个礼物什么的……因为还没定好买什么，所以大概得花上不少时间。”

他说完这话后，塔矢亮沉默了许久，进藤立刻想起之前塔矢表示过“与他无关”，马上打哈哈掩饰过去：“就是这样……还有什么事吗？”

“那正好。”  
他听到塔矢亮缓慢说道，“我也要给绪方买结婚礼物，可以一起去——明天几点在哪里碰头？”

进藤忍不住吐槽：“……绪方先生是你的同门，你还要当伴郎呢，结婚礼物居然拖到婚礼前一天才买吗？”  
塔矢顿了顿，接着很实用地回答道：“只要礼物在婚礼当天能按时送出去，那就不算晚。”  
进藤：“……”

他和塔矢亮约好了时间地点，趿着拖鞋回到自己房间里，收拾了一会儿东西，某根神经突然醒悟过来似的，啪的一下把脑内的恋爱灯泡给点亮了。

好像这还是头一次，他和塔矢亮不是因为围棋而聚在一起。

虽然肯定是自己想太多，但如果忽略对方是塔矢亮的话——四舍五入不就是约会吗？！

TBC.

亮老师之所以打座机是为了在光妈面前刷存在感【结果失败了  
【虽然他也不太懂为什么要刷存在感，问就是直觉.JPG

写的时候满脑子循环播放着“不是因为寂寞才想你♪只是因为想你才寂寞♪”【我就是土味情歌王


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·亮光，有工具人出没注意

第十四局

不知道是因为臆想的“约会”让进藤有些兴奋过头，还是换了床睡觉有点儿水土不服，亦或是天气变冷了——总之，第二天进藤光爬起来时脑袋有些晕乎乎的。

他用体温计一测，并没有发烧，遂吞了几片常用感冒药，感觉好多了，便放心地穿戴好衣物，和家人打完招呼后出了门。

在下了几天连绵的雨后，东京迅速进入了冬天，气温骤降，风吹到面颊上都是冷冰冰的，呼出的气息短暂地变成白雾，又消散在瑟索的空气之中。

上班族们大都步履匆匆，恨不得赶快进入室内，免得被这来势汹汹的冬天波及，进藤也被迎面而来的湿冷空气吹得一哆嗦，暗自懊恼出门时没有听从妈妈的建议戴上围巾——虽然把那条颜色明艳还缀着可爱绒球的围巾戴出门着实丢人，但也比现在被冷风灌脖子好。

他裹紧了外套，提前十五分钟抵达约定的地点，才发现塔矢亮已经到了。

他穿着一件及膝的灰色毛呢外套，系着黑白色的围巾，里面是惯常的毛衣加衬衫，笔直挺拔地伫立在购物中心入口，在一群低头看表行色匆匆的白领中显得格格不入，叫进藤隔着几百米的距离一眼就瞧见了他。

进藤不由得放缓了脚步，看塔矢就那么直直地站在门口，任凭冬天的冷风穿堂而过——虽然戴着口罩看不到表情，但进藤猜想一定很冷，因为塔矢亮的双手都揣在口袋里，往常他可不会做出这种动作。

……笨蛋吗，明明可以在商场里面等啊。

进藤默默腹诽，却又生出了一点难以言说的高兴，就像是小时候偷喝了大人的酒一样，热辣辣的暖流从喉咙一直涌到肚子里，叫他有些晕乎乎的。

他当然知道塔矢亮并非对谁都会如此有耐心——他是个目标明确、敢于取舍的人，很少优柔寡断，也很少为不重要的人和事浪费时间，他既然愿意为了自己大清早等在冷风中，那就证明自己在他心中肯定占据着重要的份量。

即使这种“重视”和他希望的不一样，但进藤光还是很没出息地感到高兴。

所以当他和塔矢亮打招呼时语气很轻快：“你怎么来得这么早啊？”  
塔矢亮拉下口罩，进藤注意到他鼻尖有些红，应该确实有点儿冷，说话时升腾起大团白气：“也不算太早，出门前还下了一盘棋。”

他随即盯着进藤身上那件薄薄的羽绒背心，还有里面套着秋季卫衣，眉毛不自觉拧起来：“你不冷吗？”

“出门时对气温决策失误，不过走几步就感觉不到冷了，”进藤可不愿意跟塔矢在冷风里聊天，推着他往商场里走，“再说商场里也有空调——说起来，你有想好要给绪方先生买什么礼物吗？”

进了商场后温度骤升，塔矢不得不把围巾解下来，同时说道：“本来准备送打火机，但绪方师兄说考虑婚后戒烟，所以决定买电器。”  
进藤感叹道：“爱情的力量真伟大，绪方先生居然都决定戒烟了。”

塔矢不太喜欢进藤有些羡慕的语气，于是转移了话题：“那你决定好买什么礼物了吗？”  
“没有，”进藤耸耸肩，很坦荡地说道，“其实呢，我本来准备把放在窗台上的那盆绿萝送给小明的，是我们俩儿小时候一起种的——但是它一到冬天叶子就黄了，长得半死不活，实在送不出手……”

他说了许多，发现塔矢亮倒没有像上次那样露出不耐烦或者讨厌的表情，心里松了一口气，像是被鼓舞到了似的，继续问道：“你觉得我送什么东西好？”

塔矢想了想，提议道：“大学生学习很辛苦，送颈椎按摩仪怎么样？”  
进藤：“……也太实用了吧。”

塔矢正色道：“送动植物的话，接受者要悉心照料，这相当于无形中增加了对方的心理压力，还浪费了很多可以用来学习进步的时间；衣物、首饰、化妆品更要认真揣测对方的喜好，很可能一不小心就踩雷，最后得不偿失——综上所述，送刚需的纯功能性物品是最适宜的，比如家用电器。”  
进藤：“……”

他和塔矢对视几秒，没忍住笑了出来：“噗……你真是不解风情——”

也许是塔矢露出了肉眼可见的不悦，进藤见状不妙，改口道：“不，我是说，你真的很居家——怪不得小时候就把那么多叔叔阿姨迷得团团转，听说在海王读书时你还总是收到高年级学长学姐的情书……”

塔矢打断进藤，说道：“我可不记得这些——那个时候我脑子里只有围棋和你的事情。”  
进藤光：“……”

他被K.O绝杀，再次深刻意识到和塔矢亮聊围棋以外的事真是相当危险——于是他安抚了一下自己不安分的心跳，决定不和塔矢亮争辩，把自己幻想成一个陪男朋友逛街的无情掏钱拎包机器。

结果就是他们两人效率极高地直奔家电商场，再效率极高地买了诸如一人份电饭煲、面包机、吸尘器等等超实用的小型家电，并且商场还承诺快递免费今日送货到家。进藤连拎包的机会都没有，两手空空地从家电商场出来，抬手一看表——离他们两人碰头才过了一个小时不到。

进藤光：“……”  
还好这不是真的约会——不如说塔矢亮这种目的性极强的家伙根本就理解不了什么叫“约会”。可能对他来说，两个人手拉着手在街上闲逛、买东西、看电影、吃西餐……统统可以归结于“闲得无聊没事找事”，有这时间还不如好好下盘棋。

……不，塔矢也并非不懂人情世故，应该是觉得没有必要和我在这种地方浪费时间吧？

或许是因为短时间经历了一冷一热两个极端温度，进藤总觉得有些轻微的眩晕，思绪也比平时要更混乱一些，但还不至于到难受的地步，于是对塔矢道：“那今天就先到这里吧，我还得回家一趟——”

“请等一下，”塔矢一边说话一边把围巾搭在进藤肩上，表情就和“今天天气真好”一样平淡，“你今天穿得太少了，把我的围巾系上吧。”  
进藤光：“……”

围巾似乎是羊绒的，柔软的贴合在脖颈处，似乎还带着皮肤的温热，然而更要命的是Alpha的味道——清淡的木质气味，却又带着一股极为隐蔽、难以言喻的甜腻尾香，就像是只蛰伏在密林中的危险动物，叫进藤光不由得心跳加速，脸一下子就红了：“我、我不用这个。”

塔矢不解道：“但是之前你都说冷了。”  
“已经不冷了！”进藤三下五除二把围巾扯下来塞到塔矢手里，觉得呼吸都不顺畅起来，“再说，你要是把围巾给了我，你自己要怎么办呢？”

或许是被拒绝了，塔矢亮显得有些不高兴，把围巾重新递到进藤手上：“我穿得比你保暖多了，你还是多担心下自己吧。”  
“都说了不用了——”进藤像是接到烫手山芋一样，迅速地把围巾在塔矢脖子上饶了好几圈，要是让别人看了还以为他要把塔矢闷死，“你还是快点儿回去吧，别待会儿又晕倒了！”

塔矢顿时变了脸色：“你什么意思？嫌我多管闲事吗？”  
“这不是管闲事的问题，完全就没必要啊！”  
“我知道了。你觉得我的关心完全没有必要吗？”  
“不要随便就把事情的严重性拔高啊！一条围巾而已！”  
“说得好——一条围巾而已，那你为什么死活不肯接受呢？”

这样吵下去简直没完没了，进藤头疼地看了塔矢一眼，看得出他丝毫不觉得在大庭广众下吵架是什么丢脸的事情，要是自己不收下这条围巾估计他们能吵到太阳落山……可是他无论如何也说不出实话。

——因为我喜欢你，所以我没办法把你送的东西当做普通礼物来对待。  
——因为喜欢着你，所以更不能心安理得地接受你的关心、体贴和温柔……那不过是自欺欺人而已。

他在心里无奈地叹了一口气，决定以坚决的态度拒绝塔矢亮。

但当他刚开了一个话头，一个怪异但有几分熟悉的声音突兀地从两人身旁响起来——

“为什么不再买一条呢？你们旁边就是一家专卖店啊。”

进藤/塔矢：“！”  
两人皆是吓了一跳，结果朝旁边一看更惊讶了——日高右也坐在商场五颜六色童趣十足的板凳上，一只手撑着下巴盯着两人，在和进藤的视线对上后咧开嘴笑了，露出一排洁白的牙齿：“我们总是在不下棋的时候遇上呢，这也算是另一种缘分吧，阿光。”

这个场景太诡异了，进藤光不得不掐了自己手心一下，在明白眼前一切并非是梦后，他甚至觉得自己的生活就像是一本JUMP漫画，简直处处是巧合和剧情，每翻开下一页就有新篇章：“你……为什么会在这里啊？”

“我吗？”日高指了指自己，笑得阳光灿烂，“这栋楼有三分之一是我家的。”

“……”进藤一脸空白地说道，“……啊，原来是这样，我还以为你的爱好是听墙角呢。”

日高右也站起来，这明显属于异国他乡的长相引得不少行人纷纷注目，更别说他还长着一张王子似的英俊脸庞——他完全忽略了塔矢亮，上前一步，用堪称深情款款的目光注视着进藤光：“刚才你们争吵的过程我已经全部听到了——这样吧，为了缓和你们两个人之间的矛盾，我愿意把自己的围巾送给阿光——”

进藤和塔矢异口同声道：“我们没有吵架。”

日高惊喜地说道：“真的吗？那我们一起约会怎么样？我不介意塔矢亮当电灯泡。”

进藤光：“……”  
他觉得头部的眩晕感似乎加重了，简直想用胶布封住这家伙不知所谓的嘴：“我从来都没有答应过和你约会，拜托别添乱了！”

“没事，”日高非常乐观，“三天后兵库县的若鲤战就是我和阿光对弈，要是我赢了记得和我约会哦，我们可以一起去看海！”  
进藤放弃和这个语言不通的人交流了，无力道：“——等你赢过我再说吧。”

日高右也很开心地笑了笑，随即看向塔矢亮。

很奇怪的，他本来以为自己至少会收获一个充满敌意的眼神，或者像上次那样被放几句狠话——但塔矢亮只是表情平淡、甚至带着礼貌地对着他点了点头，眼神在自己身上浮光掠影般一扫而过，就转向了进藤光，接着把解下来的围巾重新放到了进藤手上，说道：“这样吧，你用我的围巾，我再去买一条。”

这番话说罢后，他没给进藤反驳的机会，径直走进了一旁的专卖店。

日高右也颇感有趣地挑了挑眉，意识到塔矢亮对他的态度自从上次两人对局后就发生了转变——那次对局他惨败后，塔矢亮虽然说了句“多谢指教”，但目光里的杀气已经消散得一干二净，只剩下客套又淡漠的彬彬有礼。

怎么说呢，就像狮子看蚂蚁一样，并不厌恶、也不鄙视、更没有轻蔑——  
只是不带有任何感情而已。

……过于骄傲的人，可是很容易在感情上栽跟头的。  
他思忖着，见进藤光一脸为难地盯着手里的围巾，便很开心似的说道：“我来帮阿光围围巾吧，我会系很多种流行款式哦！”

进藤刚想把这个烦人的歪果人推开，就听到日高的声音突然低了下来，一字一句说道：“阿光，你喜欢的人就是塔矢亮吧？”

进藤光：“！”  
他惊愕不已，抬头只看到了日高那一如既往灿烂的微笑：“你怎么——不，你在胡说八道些什么啊！”

日高轻快地笑了，赶在进藤发火前说道：“我不会对任何人说的，你放心吧，我喜欢你，当然希望你可以幸福啦。”  
“……”进藤一脸纠结地看着他，吐槽道，“虽然我也知道你的‘喜欢’大概就和‘我喜欢吃拉面’一样，但也太轻飘飘了吧。”

“轻飘飘有什么不好？过于沉重执着的爱就像枷锁一样，我希望被我喜欢的人每天都是自由快乐的，”日高把围巾的最后一个结打好，注意到塔矢已经拎着纸袋从专卖店里走了出来，遂准备朝后退几步，“好了，这就是我的杰作——”

他说到一半，突然戛然而止，鼻翼阖动几下，像是露出了几分迷茫的神色：“这是——”

他狐疑地和不明所以的进藤大眼瞪大眼看了几秒，接着像是恍然大悟一样，正待说什么，塔矢亮插话道：“光，没什么事的话就走吧，我下午还要去接机。”

进藤一下子被“接机”给吸引住了：“塔矢老师要回来了吗？”  
“恩，”塔矢看了看时间，“大概下午2点左右抵达……如果你想要见他的话，可以和我一起去，或许还有时间对弈一局。”  
进藤光疯狂心动：“真的吗？！我要去！”

他也顾不得追问日高的未竟之言了，立刻追上了塔矢的脚步，日高右也兴趣盎然地盯着两人背影，那句话本来都抵上舌尖了，又被他吞了回去。

……说不定，这次和进藤光的对局，我真的能赢呢。

他饶有兴味地这么想着。

TBC.


	15. 第十五局

第十五局

虽然塔矢亮说了“或许有时间能对弈一局”，但进藤光也没心急到要对方一下飞机就和他来一盘——他更多是想见见塔矢行洋。

他还记得第一次见到塔矢行洋，心中全是对这个“大人”的惊惧和慌张——他跌坐在地上，要仰着头努力往上看，才能与“塔矢名人”对视，那如山般巍峨高大的身躯和严厉肃杀的表情给进藤光留下了深刻的印象。

而随着进藤对围棋的了解渐渐深入，他也逐渐明白，塔矢行洋的确就是一座难以逾越的高山，是最为接近“神之一手”的男人，也是佐为魂牵梦萦想要与之一战的对手——而对那时的进藤光来说，他才刚刚抵达山脚，还有漫漫长路等着自己去跋涉。

在那以后，塔矢行洋宣布引退，佐为悄无声息地消失不见，他一度失去下棋的目标，又重新振作起来，职业棋手中不断有人退出，又有新鲜血液涌入，手合升段被取消，甚至连以前被视为“不正经”的网络围棋也成为了新的竞技形式……不过短短几年时间，事物发展得太快，简直称得上日新月异，叫进藤光偶尔都会生出一种不知道未来究竟会去往何处的茫然。

而如果说塔矢亮是那个永远坚定前进的同行者，他的父亲塔矢行洋就像是远方的灯火——他仍在下棋，仍在锲而不舍地追求神之一手，无论规则如何变化、比赛制度如何推陈出新，围棋内在的精神和规律仍然如同宇宙的运转方式一样，绵延不绝、 恒古不变。

每当进藤光想起塔矢行洋，接着就会想起佐为，想起所有对一生一世一局棋执着追求的棋手们，接着便会摒弃迷茫，生出一种如重石落地般的安心感。

不过时隔几年，当进藤光再度见到塔矢行洋时，发现那个小时候那个需要费力仰头直视的男人两鬓竟然有了几缕白发，记忆中那张不苟言笑的脸也变柔和了许多，甚至还对他微不可见地笑了一下：“进藤君，好久不见了。”

进藤光顿觉受宠若惊，急忙鞠了一躬，挽着丈夫手臂的塔矢明子摘下墨镜，对进藤笑道：“我还记得你——那个来探病的小孩子，现在已经长这么高了？原来你是亮的朋友啊。”

进藤光默认了“朋友”这个说法，不过塔矢亮补充道：“比起朋友的话，说是对手更合适。”  
明子了然地点了点头，并没有多说什么，塔矢行洋却开口道：“亮，陪你母亲聊聊天吧，她一路上都在念叨你。”

塔矢亮愣了下，明子却从善如流松开了挽着丈夫的手，把提着的一袋满满当当的土特产和礼物全塞到了塔矢亮手上：“正好。亮陪我去取行李吧，我还怕自己拎不动呢。”

塔矢亮道：“……其实可以叫搬运工——”  
“也要劳逸结合嘛。”

明子把已经高了自己半个头的儿子推到一边，见他一脸欲言又止地朝进藤光的方向看过去，遂笑道：“你父亲想单独和那孩子说说话，你看不出来吗？”

“……”塔矢亮莫名道，“有什么事是不能当着我的面说的？”  
明子拍拍他的肩膀：“夫妻之间都有所隐瞒呢，更别说父子了——好了，我也有问题要单独问你。”

在塔矢亮的印象里，他的母亲温柔娴静，贤惠得就像教科书里走出来的大和抚子——她负责家中大大小小的所有内务，每天为丈夫准备好衣物鞋袜、茶水食物，连洗澡水都会提前烧好，正是因为这无微不至的照顾，塔矢行洋才可以心无旁骛、全身心地投入到围棋中。

不过对于塔矢亮，明子却并不溺爱，从小就教他要自己的事情自己做，也正是因为如此，他才对父母三天两头出国、把自己一个人扔家里的行为接受良好，一个人生活也没觉得不适应。

塔矢亮略微疑惑地看向自己的母亲，想不到她要问什么——毕竟她对围棋一窍不通，接着听明子问：“你分化成Alpha时是不是晕倒了？”

塔矢亮：“……”  
他立刻锁定了绪方精次为重大嫌疑人，同时道：“是有这么一回事。但是因为第二天就出院了，所以并不是什么大不了的事情，就没有告诉父亲。”

明子有些吃惊：“已经没事了吗？”  
塔矢亮斩钉截铁：“完全没事了。”  
“真是不可思议，”明子感叹，“我认识的好几个医生朋友都说应激反应至少得调理半年呢。”

塔矢亮一时分辨不出母亲是否相信了自己的说辞，只能装作没听到，所幸这时托运的行李终于运了出来。

行李箱又大又沉，塔矢亮费力地把它从传送带上搬下来，突然听到明子轻轻问道：“亮，那个叫进藤光的孩子，应该是Omega吧？”

塔矢亮点头，明子便叹了一口气，用有些无奈的口吻道：“你呀，既然性别分化了，就要记得和未婚的Omega保持距离——这样不仅会被周围人误解，还会给Omega造成困扰的。”

塔矢亮愣了愣，下意识道：“他不会在意这些的，我们是——”

他说到一半卡住了，不知道要如何向母亲描述他和进藤光的关系：不管进藤光是何种性别，他们都是棋盘上命中注定的对手，这些外在的东西并不会影响他们的关系。

“我很了解他，”塔矢亮最后说道，“他不会因为我是Alpha而觉得困扰。”

……还挺自豪的。

明子感叹父子俩真是如出一辙的笨拙。不过她鲜少干涉丈夫和儿子的行为，于是把话题转移了：“那就好……说起来，你的生日快到了，有什么想要的礼物吗？”

“嗯……没什么特别想要的。”  
“你呀……”

在塔矢母子俩说话的时候，塔矢行洋看着进藤光，说道：“自上次见面已经过了几年，既然你主动愿意来见我……是否可以看作我能和SAI对局了呢？”

进藤不由得握紧了双手。

让塔矢行洋继续无望的等待下去、还是告诉他SAI不会再回来——很难说这两个选择哪个更残忍一些，但他想起塔矢亮对自己说“因为一无所知而痛苦”、“要为此而负起责任”之类的话，还是决定把实情说出来：“对不起。”

他直视着塔矢行洋的眼睛，缓缓说：“对不起，SAI再也不能和你对局了。”

“……”  
塔矢行洋沉默数秒，并没有追问原因，只是像叹息般说道：“……我知道了。”

进藤光有些忐忑地看向他，却发现塔矢行洋显得很平静——他隔着机场巨大透明的玻璃看着外面铅灰色的冬日天空，徐徐说道：

“在我刚成为职业棋手时，觉得天下的棋手只有两种——第一种，不是我的对手；另一种，将来不是我的对手。”  
“虽然听起来似乎很狂妄，但我的确很难在棋盘上找到势均力敌的人，”塔矢行洋似乎是在回忆，语调缓慢，“在同龄人中我是无可争议的第一名，而老一辈的棋手年龄偏大，已过了黄金期，早晚会败在我手里……所以我一直坚信，我能登上巅峰，最后领悟神之一手。”

“但是神之一手究竟要如何达到？是赢得一个又一个头衔？是扭转局势的一步手筋？亦或者是被写进教科书里？我用尽一生寻找神之一手，而它似乎始终在层层迷雾背后，又在触手可及之间……直到和SAI对局。”

“和SAI对弈后，我才隐约找寻到它的存在——在棋坛傲视群雄当然是无上的荣耀，但唯有旗鼓相当的对手，才能传下万古流芳的名局。”

机场空旷，四周行人匆匆，进藤光嘴唇微动，问道：“您觉得我、塔矢亮、还有那么多的职业棋手，都没有办法达到SAI的高度吗？”

塔矢行洋看着这个年轻棋手毫不示弱的眼睛，微不可见地笑了笑：“围棋从诞生以来，一代又一代人前赴后继，从来不缺天才和奇迹，我并不是否定你们，而是我已经不复巅峰状态——虽然很不愿意承认，但我的记忆、计算、推演能力已经在逐渐下滑，棋手生涯也开始走下坡路，但新一代的棋手们却正值青春年少……人是不能永远年轻的。总有一天，我也会和我的前辈一样，成为‘将来会被打败的人’吧。”

“进藤君，如果每个棋手都会有命中注定的一局的话，”塔矢行洋说，“我的那一局已经结束了，而你的那一局仍在未来。”

“……”  
或许是塔矢行洋的一番话像是对待朋友一样平等又坦诚，叫进藤光莫名地有些心绪复杂——这份沉默叫塔矢亮都有些诧异，询问道：“你怎么了？身体不舒服？”

进藤光也不知道自己怎么了，刚才塔矢行洋言语中透露出的那一点遗憾叫他也跟着怅然若失起来，除了身体上轻微的不适，情绪似乎也变得多愁善感起来，不由问道：“塔矢，你有想过——要是我们老了之后会是什么样子吗？”

说实话，塔矢亮从来没有想过，因此这个突如其来的问题还真的把他难住了——他认真思考了片刻，有些犹豫：“说实话，我不是很愿意思考这个问题。老了的话，思维会不如年轻时活跃，反应能力也会跟着下降，原本能赢的棋局说不定也会输掉……想到这些就会觉得不甘心。”

——不甘心。  
塔矢行洋在说刚才那一番话的时候、佐为消失的时候，一定也是这么不甘心吧。

进藤没有办法安慰“前辈”，只能拍了拍塔矢亮的肩膀，说道：“没事，到时候还有我陪你一起烂。”  
塔矢亮：“……”

他决不允许有人说他下棋水平“烂”，马上就要以牙还牙地怼回去——

但他扭头一看进藤光，发现他并没有调侃或者戏谑的意思，那双眼里盛着温柔的笑意，还有几分他读不懂的情绪，Omega的信息素似乎平时更鲜明，清甜的果香变成了浓缩过的糖果，沾在他的喉咙上，让他陡然生出一种非常口渴的错觉。

塔矢猛地把脑袋别过去，动作大得叫别人以为他闪到了脖子，心脏也跟着怦怦跳动起来，脸上甚至涌起了一股热度，他有些茫然失措，尚不明白自己为什么反常，进藤接着感叹道：“果然，还是和你下棋比较开心。”

“什么意思？”  
“啊？”  
“‘还是和我下棋比较开心’，你的重点并不是我，而是‘还是’，”塔矢亮追问，“意思是和我做其他的事情不开心吗？”

“……”进藤心道你的阅读理解真是满分，但他又没法告诉他“臆想约会大失败”，于是只能敷衍道，“既然我已经见到塔矢先生，明天绪方先生的婚礼你应该还有的忙，我就不打扰你们家庭团聚——我先走了！明天见！”

塔矢亮：“……”  
他注视着进藤光的身影消失在地铁站口，这才坐进了出租车里——或许是他在外面耽搁的时间有些长，明子问了一句：“怎么脸色看起来不太好？和阿光吵架了？”

塔矢亮露出微笑，摇了摇头：“您不用担心。”  
“棋手之间意见有分歧是正常的，”坐在副驾驶的塔矢行洋淡淡道，“就是要多讨论复盘才能把棋下好，你不用在意。”

明子发现，在父亲说完那番话后，塔矢亮抿了抿嘴，又说道：“就是父亲所说那样。”  
她看了眼全然没注意到儿子情绪变化的老公，又看了眼全然没意识到自己还在生气的儿子，不由感叹——

职业棋手都是笨蛋吗？

TBC.


	16. 第十六局

第十六局

虽然身体的不适感尚未消除，但进藤光还是准时赴约去参加绪方精次的婚礼。

举办婚礼的地点是东京郊外的一处教堂——说是严格意义上的教堂也不尽然，因为这是专门为了举行西式婚礼而修建的，迎合了所有人对教堂婚礼的幻想：沿着长长的阶梯拾级而上，就能看到哥特式的尖形拱门、色彩缤纷的玻璃彩窗，狭长而高耸的走廊两侧陈列着粉白色的玫瑰花，束柱上的浮雕精美细致，柳叶窗将大片阳光投进室内……就像理想中的婚姻那样灿烂、纯洁而神圣。

进藤光也终于得以见到了绪方精次那个“传闻中很漂亮的Omega女朋友”。

她的确长得非常漂亮，尤其是精心打扮后更显得肤白胜雪、娇媚动人，纯白无暇的婚纱勾勒出她婀娜的身体曲线，就像是童话故事里走出来的美人鱼。  
除此之外，她笑起来也极具感染力，眉眼间是满满的幸福，叫所有的来宾都忍不住和她一同喜悦起来，进藤也情不自禁露出了笑容，对她说道：“祝你新婚快乐！”

“谢谢！”新娘双眼笑得弯起来，绪方精次则在一旁简单介绍了几句：“这是进藤光，职业棋手，我姑且也算是看着他长大的。”

绪方精次今天摘了眼镜，还整饬了发型，同样穿着白色西装三件套，胸口别着白色和粉色的玫瑰花，化妆师明显在他身上下了大功夫，叫绪方看起来简直年轻英俊得像个20多岁的年轻人，和新娘站在一起可谓郎才女貌、分外养眼。  
新娘闻言后多端详了进藤几眼，又看了看绪方，笑道：“你们棋所的帅哥真多，但还好你今天是最帅的，不枉我6点钟打电话把你叫起来化妆。”

绪方下意识想推眼镜，随即发现自己推了个寂寞，有些无奈道：“我觉得没什么变化……”

“真的很帅！”进藤光立刻捧场，“绪方先生看起来又年轻又英俊，简直就和杂志封面上的模特一样！”  
绪方努力把上扬的嘴角压下去，就听到进藤接着问：“怎么没见到塔矢呢？”

“……嗯？刚才还在的，可能是取什么东西去了吧，”绪方观察着进藤的表情，问了个风马牛不相及的问题，“怎么没带你的Alpha来？”  
“……”进藤光险些忘了这茬，大脑空白了几秒，接着敷衍道，“那、那个……他在发情期。”

绪方精次点了点头，倒也没纠结于此，进藤光如蒙大赦，赶紧往教堂里溜，结果一钻进去就看到塔矢亮站在仪式台前面，旁边站着伴娘，正同神父模样打扮的人说着什么。

或许是为了看起来精神些，塔矢亮今天把头发扎了起来，显得脸庞更加清秀俊丽了几分——他面带微笑，时不时同身旁的女孩子说几句话，显得彬彬有礼，又亲切随和，和平时那副一脸严肃、动不动就不高兴的模样实在是相差甚远。

进藤瘪了瘪嘴，没打算和塔矢打招呼，但对方却好像长了鹰眼似的，几秒后就和进藤的视线对上了——进藤急忙对他露出一个微笑，用口型说了一句“加油”，结果看到塔矢不知同身边的女伴说了句什么，就朝着自己走了过来。

“……”  
教堂里回旋着婚礼进行曲的音乐，塔矢亮穿着白色的西装，沿着布满玫瑰花的走廊向自己走来——这个场景实在是有些过于梦幻，进藤愣愣地盯着他，就听塔矢亮问道：“你怎么来得这么早？”

“……也不是很早，”进藤脑袋有些发晕，脱口而出，“你今天真好看——啊不是！因为有些不舒服，所以想着结束后早点回去休息来着。”

“感冒了？”塔矢亮立刻拧起眉头，似乎下一秒就要责备他，“明明马上就是若鲤战——”  
“不是感冒啦！”进藤光急忙打断，“就是有些睡眠不足的头晕而已——你还有很多事情要做吧，别在这里闲聊了！”

他费了九牛二虎之力把塔矢亮支走，朝周围环视了一圈，发现绪方精次这边的亲友几乎全是塔矢门下及其亲友，相较之下他就像个混入敌营“格格不入”的间谍，想随便找个位置坐下来，却忽然听到有人在叫他。

他定睛一看，居然是报社的小松先生。

他坐在倒数第二排的角落里，手里拿着相机，对着进藤光热切地招手，进藤挨着他坐下，小松就像是终于找到了组织似的，控制不住地嘿嘿傻笑起来：“塔矢名人真的好帅啊！”

进藤诧异道：“这次没有邀请记者，你该不会是偷偷溜进来的吧？”  
“当然不是！”小松急忙摇头，“我怎么可能会当私生饭呢——其实我和绪方先生的关系不错，所以他也给了我一张邀请函，还拜托我多拍几张照片呢。”

进藤光毫不怀疑他全盯着塔矢亮拍照去了：“偷拍可是违反职业道德的。”  
小松急忙辩解道：“我真的没有偷拍！塔矢名人的盛世美颜全部都留在我的脑海里了！”

进藤才不信，不由分说就抢过他的相机检查，结果往后退第一张，就正是刚才他和塔矢亮对话时的抓拍。

小松：“……”  
他立刻蔫了，对着手指结结巴巴说道：“因为……那个，氛围构图表情都很到位，职业素养让我实在是忍不住按下快门的手……”

“……”进藤一言不发，看着相机里那小小的一格画面。

小松是从侧面抓拍的，把两人一瞬间的表情都抓得跟精准——塔矢亮的表情冷静而克制，但眼睛很专注地看着自己；而他的视线几乎黏在了塔矢身上，眼中的喜欢和迷恋显露无疑，完全就像个陷入单恋中的可怜笨蛋。

进藤忍不住露出了一个无奈的笑，心想——

……我喜欢他。  
我果然还是喜欢着他。

——这么明显的事情，他怎么就不知道呢？

或许是进藤凝视的目光太久了，小松越发心虚，赌咒发誓道：“我只拍了一张，而且保证绝不外传！这张照片看起来是有点儿小暧昧啦，但我知道你和塔矢名人是清白的，我保证后期会把你P成空气——”

他说到一半，进藤就把相机还给他了，并警告道：“下不为例啊。”

“嘿嘿，”小松如获至宝，脸上立刻笑开了花，“进藤棋手，你是不是也觉得我拍得挺好的？要不要加入塔矢名人的后援会呢？他的十八岁生日就要到了，我们正在准备礼物，要给他一个大大的惊喜——”

进藤问：“你们准备了什么惊喜？”  
小松左右看了看，对进藤小声道：“我们把塔矢名人所有报道都收集了起来，做成了一本纪念册，还做了一支庆生视频，每个后援会的人都会对他说一句‘生日快乐’……是不是很有创意？”

确实很有创意，进藤不由点了点头，小松更兴奋了，急切地想拉进藤入伙：“但我们还差一位重量级的人物压轴——我思来想去，觉得非您不足以担当大任。”

这么一想，进藤光发现自己似乎还没有给塔矢亮送过什么像样的生日礼物——在北斗杯后两人开始正常往来，进藤知道了塔矢在生日那天会和家人一起度过，所以也只是在当天发送一条祝福短信，还给他送过妈妈制作的点心……

——我怎么这么不走心啊。

他在心里默默吐槽，于是答应了下来，小松高兴的不得了，立刻拿出相机就要录素材：“择日不如撞日，正好进藤棋手你今天穿着西装，背景也很漂亮，干脆就在这里录吧！”

进藤光：“……”  
饶是他习惯了被采访拍照，面对着这直怼到脸上的镜头也有些不适应，一句“生日快乐”说了几次都咬到了舌头，小松鼓励道：“别紧张！我会把大家咬舌的片段做成花絮，不会放进正片里的！”  
“……谁要这种花絮啊，给我删掉！”

进藤尝试了五六次，小松导演终于点了头，一脸严肃地合上了相机：“请相信身为专业人士的我那摧枯拉朽的剪辑能力吧！”  
“……怎么感觉你什么都会啊。”  
“有喜欢的人就是这样的，”小松遥望远方，“一想到他，我就充满了前进向上的力量，不知不觉地就会为了他而更加奋进——这就是塔矢名人的正能量吧。”

进藤知道他又要开始卖安利了，急忙表示自己没兴趣——所幸此时婚礼进行曲响起，婚礼仪式终于开始了。

在音乐声中，伴郎和伴娘挽着手入场。塔矢亮脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，在众人的注视下丝毫不慌乱，反倒是伴娘有些紧张，笑容也略微僵硬，走到中途时还差点儿被裙子绊倒，还好塔矢眼疾手快扶了一把。

“可恶，”小松举着相机小声而不甘地感叹，“我也想摔倒然后被塔矢名人揽腰。”  
进藤光：“……”你以为我不想吗？

但这个小插曲很快就被大家抛在了脑后——当新娘挽着父亲的手，披着白纱，沿着铺满玫瑰花瓣的地毯走向仪式台时，几乎所有人都情不自禁地放轻了呼吸。

不仅是因为她的美，更是因为那满溢的幸福感。当绪方精次缓缓揭开头纱，两人相视而笑的时候，哪怕没有交换只言片语，在场的所有观众也能清晰地感觉到一个事实——

他们深爱着彼此。

教堂、百叶窗、玫瑰花、还有那悠扬的旋律，统统只是点缀而已。  
此时此刻，最美的就是他们凝视对方的眼睛。

直到神父宣布两人可以接吻了，进藤才把目光从那一对新人身上移开。

他头一次参加教堂婚礼，还有些没从刚才神圣庄重的气氛中缓过来，感叹道：“怪不得现在的人们喜欢教堂婚礼了。”

小松还是非常称职，在婚礼进行时拍了许多照片，此刻又跟着周围观众们一同鼓掌，听到进藤的话忍不住用力点头：“说的没错！实在是太浪漫太唯美了！”

仪式结束，众人簇拥着新人一起去门口拍照，进藤眼尖地发现伴娘还挽着塔矢亮的胳膊，脸颊红扑扑的，走几步路后时不时还朝塔矢脸上瞟一眼，更觉得生理意义上的胸闷气短头晕脑胀，也没兴趣去参加抢捧花活动和后面的披露宴了，合照结束后就准备溜回家，蒙上厚厚的被子睡一觉。

他当然知道自己这种反应可以用“逃避”来形容。他不是塔矢亮的男朋友，甚至连追求者都不算，顶多算是个畏手畏脚的暗恋对象——但是在连续几次试探性的接触全都折戟沉沙后，他已经清楚地明白了一个事实。

塔矢亮并没有把他当做Omega来对待。

他的关注、体贴、温柔，全部都是因为围棋，因为自己是他重要的对手，在旁人看来，这样的关系似乎比恋人更加稳固，但进藤光无比清楚地知道——这并不能算作恋爱之情。

他可以和塔矢亮成为关系很好的棋友，成为互相激励的对手，甚至也可能成为所谓的“知己”——但这一切都有条件。  
他们不能像绪方和他的妻子一样，在神父和亲友的见证下，彼此承诺：无论如何，我都将永远陪伴你。

一想到这点，进藤光就觉得更难受了，人群中的信息素似乎比平时更加鲜明，后颈的腺体跟着发痛起来，整个人就像是被泡在热水中似的，眩晕伴随着难以言喻的无力感……他猜想自己很可能是发烧了。

人群聚集在教堂前面的广场拍照留恋，没人注意到进藤光偷偷从小道溜走了——他实在是有点儿难受，所以叫了辆计程车，刚把车门拉开，就听到身后似乎有人在叫他的名字。

是塔矢亮的声音。  
进藤一愣，就看到塔矢一路小跑追了过来——他胸口微微起伏，呼出的气息在初冬里化作白雾：“……你没有看到我发的讯息吗？”

“啊？讯息？”进藤掏出手机看了一眼，发现塔矢给自己发了一条“结束后等我”短信，“有什么事吗？”  
塔矢道：“你不是说身体不舒服吗？还是去医院检查下吧。”

“不用吧，就是有些感冒——”  
进藤还未说完，就感觉到额头上传来冰凉的触感——塔矢亮把手掌贴到进藤额头处，只停顿了几秒脸色就变了：“你肯定发烧了。”

进藤不由地往后退了一步，觉得自己早晚要被塔矢亮这不打招呼的肢体接触给搞得心脏骤停：“没事啦，我身体很好，吃点儿药睡一觉就好了……”

“你准备用这样的状态去参加比赛吗？”  
塔矢亮毫不客气地打断了进藤的话，拉着他就坐进了计程车的后排，不由分说地对司机道：“我们要去医院。”

进藤光：“……”  
他被塔矢这独断专行的态度搞得有些火大，更多的则是一种难以言喻的酸涩，于是也不甘示弱地回嘴道：“我自己的身体我自己清楚，你凭什么管我啊？”

塔矢冷冷道：“你要是分不清‘关心’和‘多管闲事’的区别，我就要怀疑你是不是被烧坏脑子了。”

“关心？你只是关心我能不能去参加比赛而已，”计程车里空调开得太足了，进藤只觉得血液好像都在发烫，但仍要坚持着和塔矢抬杠，对司机道，“掉头，我要回家。”

“去医院！”  
“我才不去！”

他们两人在狭窄的车内你一句我一句吵了半天，塔矢亮的脸色也越来越可怕，到后面不自觉开始释放Alpha强势的信息素压制，对一脸为难的司机道：“不用管他——我们要去医院。”

“……”  
司机忍不住回头，看了眼后座剑拔弩张的两人，想了许久，还是开口道：“我觉得，这还真不用去医院。”

“真的，”他揉了揉鼻子，真诚建议，“发情期这种事情，去旅馆比去医院管用多了。”

TBC.


	17. 第十七局

第十七局  
  
塔矢亮在手机上输入“Omega发情期的特征”，在误点了两条卖药小广告和一条不能在家玩的游戏弹窗后，他终于在一所中学的“生理小常识”版块里找到了答案，读了三遍后他不得不承认：“的确是发情期。”  
  
进藤光一路上和他拉拉扯扯吵了半天，整个人瘫倒在沙发上，没好气说道：“……和你讲道理真是累死我了。”  
  
在司机一语道破天机后，进藤光愣了好几秒，反而是塔矢亮当机立断反驳道：“但是他的发情期每年都非常固定……应该在37天以后才对。”  
进藤光有气无力地吐槽道：“谢谢你记得比我还清楚。”  
  
他一时没能反应过来，因为自己的发情期向来是在年末，这次却提前了一个多月——不过他把自己发热、乏力、眩晕等等症状一梳理，结合过去几年的经验，立刻明白司机说的得一点儿没错，他的确进入了发情期。  
  
“我没有去记这种事，”塔矢亮反驳道，“我只是关注了你的比赛日程表而已。”  
  
司机：“……”  
也好不到哪去吧。  
  
虽然事发突然，但进藤并不是第一次遇上发情期就手足无措的Omega，很快就冷静下来，让司机载他回出租公寓，接着从常备医用包里找到简易注射抑制剂，干脆利落地给自己打了一针，这才觉得体内那灼人的温度下降了些。  
  
但后遗症也随之而来——大脑的眩晕感更严重了，所有感知器官都像是被笼上了一层薄雾，连指尖都有些迟钝发麻。  
  
除此之外，更让人难以忍受的是痛。  
  
并不是严格意义上的疼痛，而是一种类似于针刺般细密的灼痛，沿着遍体神经一点点噬咬着进藤光的理智——下腹跟着窜起一股难以言喻的绞热，叫他有些难耐地呻吟了一声。  
  
接着他听到塔矢亮有些紧张地询问：“怎么了？还是很难受吗？”  
  
……要是你不在，或许我还能好受一点儿。  
进藤觉得自己就像是一条离了水的鱼，半死不活地倒在沙发上，没好气地想着。  
  
即使抑制剂短暂地让感官迟钝了几分，但Alpha的味道仍然很鲜明，空气中那漂浮着的若有似无的木质香气就像是一根洁白纤细的蛛丝，不断诱惑着他，本能般地怂恿自己牢牢攥住爬上去——他短暂地屏住了几秒钟呼吸，这才开口道：“没事……我早就习惯了。”  
  
他竭力叫自己不去想和塔矢亮共处一室的既定事实，转而去思考这突如其来的发情期所造成的后续一系列变动：“这几天……我都会呆在自己房间里，棋院那边的日常工作，得和负责人说明一下……”  
  
一说起围棋，进藤精神了不少，立刻想起了两天后的比赛：“还得跟主办方请假，行程也得取消……”  
他忍着不适感，在沙发上找到了自己的手机，正想给棋院那边的负责人打电话告假，手中却突然一空，电话被抽走了。  
  
进藤茫然地仰头去看——塔矢站着，居高临下地看着他，或许是因为背着光，也或许是他的感官迟钝模糊，总之看不清塔矢的表情，只听到他说道：“光。”  
  
进藤不由地一激灵，总觉得塔矢的语气听起来有点儿危险，和平时放松的状态不同，更像是对弈时那种精神高度集中的模样——他不由心生警惕，但对方身上的味道实在非常好闻，叫他情不自禁地迎上塔矢的视线，接着听到他说：“你不能弃赛。”  
  
进藤光：“……”  
他头疼地抵住自己眉心，觉得后颈的腺体越发疼痛起来：“这是不可抗力……总不能让我这幅模样还去外地比赛吧？”  
  
“若鲤战不是棋院举行的比赛，不能申请延期，也不能因病请假，”塔矢弯下腰，缓慢地、一字一句说道，“以上任何行为都会被直接判负，你难道想就这么认输吗？”  
  
“输给一个轻浮又随便、毫无上进心的初段？”  
  
实在是太近了。  
Alpha的气味一点一点地入侵到自己的领域之中，每一次呼吸都带动着神经末梢的震颤，异样的热度从小腹往上蔓延，沿着脊柱密密麻麻地攀上大脑，弱电流一样轻微的快感叫进藤简直大脑一片浆糊，只得用指甲用力掐着掌心才能抵抗本能，艰难地说道：“我已经说了，这是不可抗力——再说，没人会因为我没去比赛而认为我不如他。”  
  
这个节点，他根本不想和塔矢亮讨论什么“若鲤战”，Omega在发情期会情不自禁地渴求Alpha，现在离他不过咫尺之间的家伙不仅是Alpha，还是他的暗恋对象，单是忍住亲上去的欲望就够他受的了：“接下来这十几天我可能有些吵……你最好还是回自己家住——”  
  
“那么，我有一个更好的主意。”  
塔矢打断了进藤的话，半蹲下来，直视着对方的眼睛，缓缓说道：  
  
“我们现在缔结更深的标记——一切问题都可以解决了。”  
  
“……”  
进藤不可置信地和他对视几秒，发现塔矢竟然是认真的，一时间不知道该说什么好：“这当然不行。塔矢你……怎么会有这样的想法？”  
  
塔矢亮沉默了几秒钟。  
  
“为什么？”  
他似乎并没有生气，只是单纯的疑惑自己为什么会被拒绝：“这样既能快速地度过发情期，又能够保证你可以顺利参加两天后的若鲤战，甚至不用使用任何药物……光，你并不讨厌被我标记，对吗？”  
  
“……只是发情期而已，”掌心传来尖锐的疼痛，进藤咬住牙关，“我认为并没有严重到那个地步。”  
  
塔矢亮轻吸一口气，手指缓慢握成了拳。  
  
他告诉自己要保持冷静，但情况和自己所预想的完全不一样——莫名的烦躁和愤怒席卷而来，他的声音也跟着像刀子般锐利：“如果以后的每一次发情期的日期都像现在这样捉摸不定，如果两天后的比赛是是名人头衔决战，如果摆在你面前的是一生仅有一次的对局——你仍然认为这不严重吗？也会就此放弃吗？”  
  
“有必要做这种假设吗？”  
进藤被塔矢这不依不饶的态度给激起了怒火，加上发情期情绪冲动，和他针锋相对说道：“我知道塔矢名人除了围棋之外什么都不在乎——你不在乎切除自己的腺体，不在乎自己究竟是什么性别，更不在乎和谁完成标记……但是我和你不一样。”  
  
像是积蓄了许久的情绪轰然爆发，进藤光反而没有因为愤怒而大喊大叫，而是表现出了平时里绝不会出现的、沉着而极具攻击力的一面，缓缓说：“——我和你不一样。”  
  
——冷静一点。  
塔矢亮在心里默念了一遍，强迫自己把心里涌出的无数情绪悉数压下去，站起身来，谨慎而克制地注视进藤光，不错过他脸上一丝一毫的表情，几乎是以下棋时生死搏杀的态度在字斟句酌：“当时我患病时，你十分乐意帮助我，也愿意和我缔结临时标记……为什么现在不行？为什么我不行？”  
  
为什么我不行？  
为什么不是我？  
你宁愿喜欢其他人，宁愿和别人交往，也不愿意选择我吗？  
  
不管是藤崎明还是日高右也，在围棋上都不是自己的对手——藤崎明身为业余选手且不论，日高右也下棋随心所欲、漏洞百出，既不追求尽善尽美，也不执着于胜负，甚至于对围棋的喜爱都只是浮于表面。换做平常，他根本不会记得这种家伙的名字，也丝毫不在意与这种人对弈的胜负。  
  
但是他就是如鲠在喉。  
  
Alpha的信息素越来越具有攻击性，像藤蔓一样源源不断地把进藤包裹着往下拖拽，仿佛陷入了森林中的泥沼，四肢百骸的血液仿佛都跟着燃烧起来——进藤光脸上泛起了不正常的潮红，但他咬紧牙关，在塔矢亮的怒火前毫不胆怯，慢慢说道：“因为我当初选择帮助你，不是为了围棋。”  
  
“因为你是我的对手、因为我们是朋友、因为我们旗鼓相当……这样那样的理由，其实通通都是假的。”  
  
意外的，当他说出这些话时，进藤光并不觉得痛苦。  
  
或许是身体上的痛楚缓解了心理上的，又或许是他终于明白暗恋注定无疾而终，那些曾经在脑内盘桓的漫长的犹豫、试探、孤独、不甘心，一瞬间好像都化作了最后的勇敢，让进藤光顺利地说了出来：“如果非要说理由的话，因为我在乎你，因为我想能离你更近一些，因为你是我很重要的人……”  
  
他想，这其实没有想象中那么难。  
  
塔矢亮瞳孔紧缩，心里的警报轰然作响，直觉告诉他如果放任进藤光把剩下的话说完将会造成无可挽回的后果，立刻打断道：“我也把你——”  
  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
  
进藤光眼里似乎有水光闪烁，却坚定、掷地有声地说了出来：“塔矢亮，我喜欢你。”  
  
——这不是告白。  
  
塔矢亮曾在无数人脸上看到过这种表情——在他赢下一个又一个同龄人后，对方总是摇摇头，接着用这样的表情注视着自己，像是无可奈何地笑着说道：“……多谢指教。”  
  
——这是认输的表情。  
  
莫名巨大的恐慌感一瞬间汹涌而上，塔矢亮嘴唇动了动，仓皇地说道：“我没有拒绝你……”  
  
进藤光深吸一口气站了起来。  
  
“这段时间结束后我会搬出去住。”  
他说完这番话，径直进了自己的房间，把门关上了。  
  
TBC.  
  



	18. 第十八局

第十八章

塔矢亮做了一个噩梦。

在梦中，他似乎正在与进藤光下棋——棋盘上的局势错综复杂，因此他们也下得格外慎重，等到时针走向整点“啪”的响了一声后，进藤光抬头朝外面看了一眼。

“太晚了，我得回家啦，”进藤光站起来道，“明天再继续吧，塔矢。”  
塔矢亮低头，发现自己手上还握着棋子，茶水热腾腾地冒着白气，于是说道：“现在一点儿都不晚。”

“可是我还得回家吃饭呢，”进藤光皱了皱眉，语调轻快，“这样好了，你先和其他人下吧！”

塔矢依言朝周围看去，却发现一个人都没有。

他们似乎在一片无边无际的黑暗中，没有声音、没有光线，手伸出去抓不住任何东西，除了他们两人之外什么都没有——塔矢亮突然觉得非常害怕，不由得抓住了进藤光的手，说道：“这里没有其他人。”

“因为天黑了，大家都要回家啊。”  
进藤眨了眨眼睛，示意塔矢把手松开，对他笑着说道：“那么，我明天再来找你下棋。”

“我不要，”塔矢亮像个怕黑的小孩子一样牢牢抓着他，“为什么你要回家呢？为什么不能永远陪着我呢？”  
进藤光好像丝毫没有意识到塔矢亮的异常，理所当然般说道：“因为你不需要吧？”

“你很强——不需要等待谁、不需要谁陪伴、也不需要被谁所理解，”进藤眼中倒映着塔矢怔忡的表情，“除围棋之外的事情都不重要，只要能下棋就好了。”

“那么——你还有什么不满足的呢？”

“……！”  
塔矢从梦中惊醒，大口喘息起来，瞳孔因为惊惧而几乎缩成了针尖。

明明是冬天，塔矢却出了一身冷汗，心脏像是要蹦出胸口似的剧烈跳动着，他坐在榻上平复了许久，这才终于冷静下来，发现此时才不过半夜2点。

塔矢亮洗完澡后披上睡衣，赤足踩在榻榻米上，突然觉得他的房间其实空旷过了头——很多物品都搬走了，周围静悄悄的，偶尔能听到风吹过院子里的树木，发出簌簌作响的声音。

……下雪了吗？  
今年冬天似乎格外的冷。

他毫无睡意，盯着房间内那盏昏黄的灯光，强忍着不去回想那个噩梦，但残留的一点儿恐慌就像外面时不时袭来的凛冽寒风，始终盘旋萦绕在心口，塔矢亮甚至有种不管不顾、马上就要见到进藤光的冲动。

我喜欢你。

他反复回想着这句话，就像面对一局从未见过的棋局，连究竟该在何处落子都茫然无措。

喜欢我的话，为什么要拒绝我？为什么不愿意陪着我？  
为什么要露出那种放弃了的表情呢？

塔矢亮百思不得其解，想得有些出了神，直到轻轻的叩门声把他惊醒：“亮，还没睡吗？”

是塔矢明子的声音。塔矢亮急忙为母亲开了门，见她也披着睡衣，顿时非常愧疚：“对不起母亲……我把你和父亲吵醒了吗？”

明子看着儿子头发还湿漉漉地贴在脸上，不由地用毛巾擦了擦他滴水的脸颊，温柔地询问道：“做噩梦了吗？”

“……”塔矢亮抿了抿嘴唇，他从很小的时候就不在母亲面前撒娇诉苦了，因此并不愿意把实情和盘托出，只是笑了笑，“没什么事，最近有些累了……”

明子笑着听完塔矢亮粉饰太平，接着说道：“你可骗不了我——我记得你上次做噩梦还是小学呢。”

“……”  
塔矢愣了愣，接着反应过来明子说的是他小学六年级那个冬天。

在和进藤光、或者说是SAI两次对局均惨败后，他在相当一段时间里会在夜晚被噩梦惊醒。

在梦里，他和进藤光反反复复地下着那局棋——然而不管他怎样谋划布局、殚精竭虑，到最后都以失败告终，他一次又一次投子认输，似乎没有丝毫胜利的可能。

十二岁的他从噩梦中惊醒，冷汗涔涔。

我真的有下围棋的天赋吗？  
下一次我要是再和进藤光对弈，有赢过他的可能吗？  
如果我赢不了他——如果我一辈子都赢不了他，那么我下棋的意义在哪里？

十二岁的塔矢亮睁大眼睛，盯着头顶似乎遥不可及的天花板，想要伸出手触碰，却发现自己的手指因为恐惧而不自觉颤抖起来。

时隔几年后再去回想，发现当时的很多担忧其实都是自寻烦恼，塔矢亮有些赧然地笑了笑，接着道：“并不是什么大不了的事情，您不用担心了。”  
“我可没有担心，”明子却没有离开的意思，在房间里挑了个地方坐下来，有些无奈又好笑地说道，“……是你的父亲在担心。”

塔矢亮一呆，明子则自己给自己倒了一杯水，示意塔矢亮坐下说话：“那段时间你总是做噩梦，你父亲也跟着担心得觉都睡不好……你不知道吧？他还总是半夜三更爬起来看你有没有打翻被子——这次也是，他总是叨叨你这次搬回来住好像心情一直都不太好，又不好意思亲自来关心你，这才大半夜把我叫起来看看你的情况。”

她迎上塔矢亮有些震惊的目光，觉得十分有趣地眨了眨眼睛：“是不是重新认识了一下你父亲？不过可千万别说是我透露的。”

微弱的睡前灯把两人影子拉得长长的，房间很温暖，好像外面的风雪与这个空间毫无关联。塔矢明子捧着水杯，借着昏暗的光线打量儿子的表情，惊异于他竟然长得这么快——那个曾经依偎在自己怀里的孩子，现在已经成为了一个可以独当一面的大人了。

这让她稍微感到了一点寂寞，不过他的父亲塔矢行洋应该感触更深——明子这么想着，在一片静谧的气氛中慢慢开口问道：“想要和我聊聊吗？”  
“……”塔矢亮有些不习惯地挺直了腰，他已经习惯了在双亲面前报喜不报忧，因此颇为别扭地别开了视线，“真的没什么事……”

“我猜，应该不是围棋的方面的问题。”  
明子说道：“你不会在同一个问题上害怕两次，那应该就是其他地方出了状况吧？”  
塔矢亮反驳道：“我没有害怕。”

“害怕有什么不好承认的，”明子弯起眼睛笑了，“人在面对未知的东西时都会不由自主地害怕，你只有在害怕的时候才会做噩梦，在我面前就没必要嘴硬啦。”

塔矢亮不由地低头，看着自己的手。

……我在害怕吗？  
我在害怕什么呢？

明子等了大概十多秒，才听到塔矢亮迟疑、缓慢地说道：“有人对我说……他喜欢我。”

明子眨了眨眼睛，把“果然如此”这句话咽了下去，适时在脸上表现出了惊讶，同时像个合格的倾听者那样询问道：“然后呢？亮也不是第一次被表白了吧？”

塔矢亮很自然地说道：“可是我对其他人的表白毫无印象。”  
明子：“……嗯，原来是这样。”

她放下水杯，温柔地注视着塔矢亮的眼睛：“那么，亮喜欢他吗？”  
在母亲的目光下，塔矢亮不知为什么有种心思统统无处遁形的感觉，身体也僵硬起来，不知所措道：“我从来没想过这个问题。”

“那么你现在就要好好想一想了，”明子说道，“既然你因此而苦恼，那么想必对方也是你非常重视的人，不管是接受还是拒绝，都需要慎重考虑。”

出乎意料的，塔矢亮回答道：“我没想过拒绝他。”

“……我、我很少考虑这方面的事情，”在母亲面前说这些话对塔矢亮来说还是有些别扭，因此他只是盯着矮塌的桌面，声音低沉，“恋爱、结婚、伴侣，对我来说好像都太远了，就像是故事书里的情节一样没有真实感……我只想着围棋。”

“——他是我此生唯一的对手，我想和他一直下棋。”

明子安静地听完了儿子的话，接着叹了一口气：“……亮。”

她说：“在我很小的时候，总是憧憬偶像剧一样的爱情——我希望我的爱人能懂我为什么笑、懂我为什么哭、能喜欢我喜欢的电影、能和我读同一本书……我们志趣相投、默契满分，有说不完的话，就像所有恋爱故事里的灵魂伴侣一样。”

“我在读高中的时候，还真的找到了这样的一个Alpha男朋友，”她压低了声音，露出了怀念的表情，“不过没交往多久我们就分手了，因为他说我喜欢的某部电影是垃圾，我们大吵了一架，谁也不愿意退让，就这么结束了——这个故事可千万别告诉你父亲哦。”  
塔矢亮不知道自己该露出什么样的表情，只得点了点头：“……好的。”

明子用手转动着杯子：“接着我遇到了你的父亲。很难说我们有什么共同爱好吧？我不懂围棋，不如说我对围棋完全无感，他也很少和我说围棋相关的事情，但这并不妨碍我们组成一个家庭，还生下了你——而那个和我心灵相通的前男友，我现在连他的名字都想不起来了。”

“爱、或者说婚姻，不是两个志趣相投的人在一起，”明子把手掌覆在塔矢亮的手背上，“如果你因为想和对方下棋而选择和他在一起，那么你究竟是爱着他——”

“还是说，你只是爱着你自己呢？”

“！”  
塔矢亮吃了一惊，嘴唇微动，想说什么却说不出来，明子见他这幅样子，了然地笑了笑，在儿子肩膀上拍了拍，接着站了起来：“夜很深了，你也早点儿睡吧。”

她细心地关上了门，回到了自己的房间，虽然轻手轻脚，却还是把塔矢行洋惊动了。

他似乎没能彻底入睡，皱着眉头开了灯：“亮怎么样了？”

“没什么事，”明子显得很轻松，靠在丈夫身侧，打了一个哈欠，“就是被进藤光表白，然后做噩梦了而已。”  
塔矢行洋瞳孔地震：“……！！”

明子忍不住笑了，找出衣服给他披上：“有这么吃惊？”

“不，我没有吃惊，”塔矢行洋严肃地说道，“只是我没想到他会做噩梦。”

“那么，”明子问道，“作为亮的父亲，你是否看好这段感情呢？”  
塔矢行洋愣了下，看向妻子，说道：“这是他自己的事情。不过——”

“亮是那种一旦下定决心就会走到底的人，”他微不可见地笑了笑，“自十二岁的噩梦以后，他就再也没有逃避过了。”

TBC.


	19. 第十九局

第十九局  
  
“我回来了。”  
  
是夜，在棋所结束晚上的练习后，塔矢亮刚推开屋子大门，就被“砰！”的一声巨响吓了一跳，接着五颜六色的彩条亮片雪花一样从天上纷纷落下，他所熟悉的人们聚在门口处，其中市河小姐的声音最为响亮：“亮，祝你生日快乐！”  
  
“……”塔矢亮扯下头上长长的彩带，突如其来的惊喜让他有些茫然无措，但很快露出了感激的笑容，“没想到大家会一起来庆祝我的生日，真的非常感谢。”  
  
芦原弘幸在一旁调侃道：“我就说吧，这种‘惊喜’他连眉毛都不带动的。”  
“因为亮已经是职业棋手了，”市河煞有介事地为心目中的男神开脱，“喜怒不形于色才是最一流的棋手！”  
“我可以作证，”绪方精次镜片上闪过一道白光，拆台道，“和职业不职业没关系，他从小就这样。”  
  
来祝福的全是些熟面孔，多是同门的师兄弟，还有塔矢棋所的几个熟人，塔矢亮在众人的簇拥下来到了正房，他的母亲塔矢明子端着装蛋糕的纸盒轻轻放在塔矢亮面前，对他笑着说道：“打开看看吧，这是大家一起做的。”  
  
塔矢亮慢慢打开纸盒，发现大家为他准备了一个方方正正棋盘模样的慕斯蛋糕，上面有模有样地点缀着巧克力做的黑白色棋子，最前面插着十八岁的蜡烛，还立着一个自己模样的蛋糕小人，一看就知道花了不少心思，叫他不由弯起眼睛笑起来：“我真的很开心，谢谢大家。”  
  
市河炫耀道：“蛋糕上的小人是我做的！”  
绪方推了推眼镜：“材料是我和妻子买的，她对做蛋糕很有心得。”  
芦原道：“蛋糕是我打发的——做这个还挺累，胳膊酸死了。”  
明子则朝坐在一边抄着手面无表情的塔矢行洋看了一眼，小声说道：“蛋糕上的棋盘是你父亲画的，不过他不擅长这个，好几条线都画歪了，你就原谅他吧。”  
  
塔矢亮没想到大家对他的生日如此用心，不禁有些赧然。  
  
他一直都知道自己想要的是什么，因此并不在乎外界对他的评价。说他骄傲也好，孤僻也罢，塔矢亮都不会因此而改变自己。  
  
他想要摒弃所有除围棋外的事物，把所有的精力和感情都投入到追逐“神之一手”的巅峰中——  
  
但即使如此，还是有这么多人来庆祝他的生日。  
  
塔矢亮低下头，觉得有一股暖流慢慢涌上心口，不好意思地说道：“我知道，在日常生活中，我是一个很无趣的人——”  
  
“小亮，你对自己也太没有自信了吧？”市河朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼，把早就准备好的纸质生日帽戴到塔矢亮头上，豪迈道，“且不说你的粉丝后援会人数都可以从棋院排到东京湾了，我们可都知道你是个认真努力还有责任心的好孩子。”  
  
一个40多岁的大叔插嘴道：“下棋很厉害还有礼貌。”  
  
“哈哈，我这种有了两个孩子的阿姨看到小亮都忍不住心动呢。”  
“小老师从小到大都是天才。”  
“而且还超级努力。”  
“我最欣赏小老师认真的态度了！”  
  
众人七嘴八舌地夸奖起来，塔矢亮无奈地听了一通吹捧，脸都有些发红，还好明子及时打断了现场的彩虹屁大会，适时把蛋糕上的蜡烛点燃了，对塔矢亮说道：“许个愿望吧。”  
  
“虽然你从很小的时候就在和大人们打交道，周围人也把你当做一个大人来对待，但在父母眼里，你仍然是个孩子——不过，从明天开始你就成为真正的大人了，”明子看着塔矢亮，蜡烛上跳跃的火光在她眼中温柔地闪烁着，“大人的世界和孩子有很多不同，我们可能会说违心的话，做不愿意做的事，也不再像小孩子那样纯粹……但无论如何，我都相信你能应对得很好。”  
  
塔矢亮的目光看向塔矢行洋，发现他的五官同样慈祥而柔和，对着他微不可见地点了点头。  
  
“许个愿望吧。”塔矢行洋说道。  
  
有人关掉了客厅的灯，摇曳的烛火成为了唯一的光源，塔矢亮注视着环绕在周围的大家的面孔，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
  
他在每年的生日都会许下同一个愿望，理所当然地和围棋有关——他要成为最强的棋手，领悟“神之一手”，成为棋坛上当之无愧的第一人。  
  
在很小的时候，这个愿望宏大得似乎永远看不到头，他总是用力地闭上眼睛，在心里把愿望大声念出来，再一鼓作气吹灭蜡烛——但随着他遇到进藤光、遇到SAI、遇到一个又一个朝着同一目标前进的人，这个好像路途模糊的愿望也变得清晰起来。  
  
前路仍然迢迢，但他似乎已经找到了攀登的途径，于是“愿望”具象化为了“目标”，成为了可以握在手里的“未来”，似乎也不必像小时候那样，诚挚的祈求它有朝一日会实现。  
  
那么，他还有什么不惜祈求神明也要实现的愿望呢？  
  
塔矢亮吹灭蜡烛，众人鼓掌着祝贺他又长了一岁，接着纷纷送上自己的生日礼物——市河送的是手制巧克力，绪方则送了一个很实用的护照夹，芦原送了一家很出名店铺的糕点，塔矢亮一一谢过接下，不知为何突然想起了进藤光。  
  
他好像没有送过自己什么礼物，不过会掐着时间点给自己发送祝福短信，虽然有事先编好定时发送的嫌疑，但他是塔矢亮所认识的同龄人里唯一一个会给他发祝福短信的人。  
  
一想到这个，塔矢亮不由把手机掏出来看了一眼——他的通讯录里人不多，短信栏里最新的一条讯息还是昨天的。  
  
“……”  
塔矢亮没什么表情地把手机塞了回去，也不明白自己为什么会觉得有些失落。  
  
不如说，在发生了那样的事情后，进藤光不给他发短信才是正常的。  
  
在进藤光啪的一声把门关上，并表现出不再想和他交流一句话之后，塔矢亮先是大脑空空地在沙发上呆坐了一个多小时，接着试图隔着门板和进藤对话，毫不意外地没有收到任何回应。  
  
若是换做平日，塔矢早就锲而不舍地在门口大吼八百遍让进藤出来说个清楚了，但他当时就是莫名的慌张和心虚，甚至连和进藤辩论吵架的勇气都没有，只是小声说了一句“你不用搬出去，我回家去住”就麻溜收拾东西回了塔矢宅，活像个被裁员后抱着纸箱只能打道回府的可怜社畜。  
  
在这半个多月的时间里，塔矢无数次想要回去敲开那扇门——他有无数的问题想要问进藤光：你的“喜欢”究竟是什么意思？是从何时开始的？为什么一开始不告诉我？为什么要露出那样的表情？  
  
为什么觉得我会拒绝你？  
  
但他又无数次阻止了自己的冲动，一种比困惑要大得多的恐惧攫住了他，就好像他一旦得到了想要的答案，就再也没有办法在和进藤光的相处中占据优势一样。  
  
他想起母亲的疑问——你究竟在害怕什么呢？  
  
这个问题这几天反复萦绕在心头，塔矢一直无法得到答案——直到大家分食完蛋糕，众人礼貌地告别后，塔矢亮还在思索，接着听到明子用有些惊喜的口吻说道：“啊，小松先生送的影集里面还夹着光碟呢。”  
  
“？”塔矢愣了下，看着母亲从一本厚厚的册子里抽出了一张光盘，在自己面前晃了晃，“上面写着‘生日祝福’呢，亮想看吗？”  
  
塔矢努力回想了一下“小松”先生是何许人也，却只能想起一个面容模糊、但总是笑容满面的成年男性Beta，刚才送自己礼物的时候似乎显得特别高兴，于是可有可无地点了点头。  
  
家里的VCD样式比较古老，塔矢亮小时候还用它看过围棋比赛的影片，不过在电脑普及后就再也没碰过了——他跪坐在榻榻米上，心思却全然没有在电视屏幕那头，再次把手机摸了出来，盯着上面的数字时钟，像是在等什么似的。  
  
虽然他并没有经历过Alpha的易感期，但大概能明白发情期对Omega来说应该是很难受的，而进藤光现在或许正在辛苦地忍耐着高热和不适感，自然想不起来要祝他生日快乐……  
也或许是他根本不愿意想起自己。  
  
后一种可能让塔矢亮觉得很不舒服，正想找一些借口来说服自己，却突然听到了进藤光的声音。  
  
“！”  
他不由猛地从榻榻米上站了起来，茫然地环视了周围一圈——进藤光当然不会出现在他家里，甚至连他的味道都没有，但塔矢亮百分百可以肯定那就是进藤光的声音，他绝对不会听错，于是又拿出手机看了一眼，还是和刚才一样，没有任何新讯息。  
  
塔矢亮这突然站起来接着左顾右盼的模样叫明子很吃惊：“在找什么东西吗？”  
塔矢行洋适时开口道：“遥控器在桌子上。”  
  
“不是，”塔矢亮又环视一周，显得有些无措，又透出一种莫名的急切，像个走丢了的小孩，“我刚才听到了进藤光的声音……”  
  
“……”塔矢父母对视了一眼，塔矢行洋正待说什么，一向从不插嘴的明子却打断了丈夫即将出口的话语，微笑着把遥控器交到了塔矢亮手上。  
  
视频里多是一些塔矢亮没有印象的生面孔。  
  
他们似乎处在不同的地方，有人背后是飘落的雪花，有人正站在海边的礁石上，还有一些人说着奇怪的口音，有的镜头很摇晃，有的背景里有声音嘈杂。  
  
但所有人都对塔矢亮说着同一句话。  
  
——生日快乐。  
  
当进藤光的脸出现在屏幕上时，塔矢亮不由地屏住了呼吸。  
  
进藤光穿着黑色的西装，头发梳得很规整，背景里有悠扬的音乐声，身后的墙壁上雕刻着藤蔓和月桂的花纹，塔矢亮一眼就认出来这是绪方举行婚礼的那个教堂。  
  
他似乎有些拘谨，脸颊发红，不自然地挠了挠脸，接着盯着镜头，对塔矢亮露出一个笑容，缓缓说道：“生日快乐。”  
  
接着画面变暗，两行字慢慢浮现在屏幕上。  
  
希望你可以登上无人抵达的巅峰。  
也希望你可以拥有最世俗的幸福。  
  
“……”  
塔矢亮愣愣地盯着彻底黑下去的屏幕，一时间各种情绪交织混杂，竟一句话都说不出来。  
  
为什么他一直都装作视而不见？为什么他总是下意识地忽略自己真正的情感？为什么他要用“围棋”作为借口？为什么他会如此抗拒地说出“喜欢”这个词？  
  
就像是不言自喻一样——在看到进藤光如阳光一样灿烂的笑容时，这十几天以来，在他心底像迷雾一样萦绕的疑惑、害怕、恐惧，统统都烟消云散了。  
  
塔矢亮深吸了一口气，正准备告诉父母他要先回房间一趟，手机却突然响了起来，而“进藤光”这几个字——正大剌剌地浮现在屏幕上。  
  
塔矢亮：“……”  
他险些把手机摔到地上，急忙去接的时候又差点儿按到挂断键，慌张地捧着手机走到外廊，做足心理准备后才吁出一口气按下接通键：“……我是塔矢。”  
  
他听到电话那头传来了进藤光的声音。  
  
他的声音略微沙哑，还透着竭力后的虚弱，但呼吸平稳，并无任何旖旎的意味：“晚上好，塔矢。”  
  
“现在感觉脑子清楚了一点儿，所以给你打了这个电话，”进藤光低声说道，“虽然现在回想起来，那个时候我好像也是冲动过头……不过也没什么啦，你不用太放在心上，也不用钻牛角尖——好像扯太远了，今天只是想祝你生日快乐而已。”  
  
他说：“生日快乐，塔矢亮。”  
  
TBC.


	20. 第二十局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·亮光，OOOOOOC  
> ·这章有工具人！

第二十局  
  
塔矢亮轻轻吸了一口气。  
  
冬天很冷，吸进去的空气好像能把牙齿冻住，他却觉得脸颊有些发烫，有很多话堵在喉咙里，乱糟糟地想要涌出来，却又一团乱麻地纠缠在一起，让他无从开口，踌躇了好一会儿才说道：“……谢谢。”  
  
“什么啊，你下次说话能不能不要这么大喘气，”进藤笑了几声，“我还以为你又会像以前那样给我来一句‘就凭你？’的狠话呢。”  
  
“……”明明知道对方看不到，塔矢亮还是颇觉丢脸地把手贴到了脸上，希望自己双颊的温度能下降一点儿，“我当时其实是——”  
  
“不过，这样我就放心了。”  
进藤光打断了塔矢亮的辩解，似乎松了一口气：“要是你气得像之前那样连话都不和我说，我可没当年那个耐心再追着你屁股后面跑……”  
  
他顿了顿，像是不经意般地说道：“总而言之，我们还是朋友，对吧？”  
  
塔矢亮不自觉握紧了手里的电话。  
  
“——我很想见你。”  
他声音很轻，在飘雪的冬夜里化为一团团雾气：“这些天，我一直都很想见你，有很多话想当面和你说。”  
  
“……”进藤光似乎感觉到了塔矢亮的认真，有些犹豫，“不能在电话里说吗？”  
  
“是很重要的事情。”  
意识到进藤隐约有逃避自己的想法，塔矢亮立刻放弃了柔和的语气，严肃重申道：“为了避免产生误会，我必须要当着你的面把事情讲清楚，所以——”  
  
“我大概能猜到你要说什么。”  
进藤光似乎笑了笑，接着塔矢亮听到电话那头传来了轻微的布料摩擦声音，进藤似乎倒在了床上，声音变得远了一点儿：“你该不会说喜欢上我了吧？”  
  
塔矢亮：“……”  
“都说了让你别放在心上，”进藤道，“不过，有时候你的所作所为还真的蛮容易让人误会的，可别像我一样自己把自己绕进去了。”  
  
塔矢还没反驳“我真的喜欢你”，进藤光就飞速说了一句“好的那就这样再见”，然后一气呵成干脆利落地挂断了电话，留下塔矢亮一句告白卡在喉咙，像对待仇人那样盯着手机看了半天，深吸了好几口气才克制住回拨过去的冲动。  
  
在一方想要逃避的时候，用电话沟通实在是太被动了。  
塔矢亮思忖着，盯着手机通话记录上“进藤光”三个字，仔细回想着刚才他们交谈的每一个字，突然就像是无师自通一般，明白了绪方精次说那句话时的心情。  
  
当时，绪方指尖夹着香烟，嘴角带着笑意说道：  
  
“——就是这个人了。”  
  
塔矢亮回想起，自己小时候第一次赢过父亲是在五岁。  
在赢棋的那一瞬间，棋盘上的黑白子仿佛活了起来，塔矢亮惊奇地睁大眼睛，就像一脚踏进了一个辽阔广大的新世界，接着激动地看向塔矢行洋，脸上露出笑容，说道：“我想和父亲一样，成为职业棋手！”  
  
——就是它了。  
  
爱不需要任何理由——他就是知道，就是没理由地笃信自己的内心。  
  
塔矢亮看着进藤光的名字，眼里的光渐渐沉淀下来，凝固为了另一种不可斡旋的坚定。  
  
三日后。  
  
“请多指教。”  
“请多指教。”  
  
在鞠躬就座后，塔矢亮并没有立刻落子——他朝着对弈者的右肩后看去，目光专注，表情严肃，惹得他的对手也忍不住扭过头去看究竟有什么稀奇，结果看到了坐在自己右后方的进藤光。  
  
因为是棋院的例行日常练习，所以进藤光的穿着也很随意，在长袖卫衣外裹了件毛茸茸的羽绒服，那张脸似乎消瘦了几分，显得五官轮廓有些锐利。  
  
他朝进藤光看了好几眼，没发现有什么不同寻常的地方，只得尴尬地咳嗽了一声，试图唤起塔矢亮的注意力：“咳……我们是不是该开始了？”  
  
塔矢亮收回目光，面色如常般点点头，从棋盒里取子落下，动作快速又凌厉，活像是武士要拔刀出鞘一样杀气腾腾，叫坐在他对面的人不由地吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地把白棋下在星目上。  
接下来，塔矢亮落子几乎没有任何停顿，棋子与木质棋盘碰撞发出“啪”的一声，对手觉得自己的小心脏也跟着颤了一下，顿生一种“今天我会死的很快”的预感。  
  
事实证明他的猜测一点儿不错，塔矢亮仅花了不到30分钟就把对手打败，成为了棋室里第一个站起来的胜者——他并不在乎对面垂头丧气的模样，站起来后径直就朝着进藤光的方向走去，一言不发在旁边观摩起来。  
  
进藤光的棋风在最初有十分明显的秀策风格，棋面讲究平衡和谐，给人一种居高临下众览全局之感——而随着时间推移，他的个人特色逐渐凸显出来，布局更加不拘一格、灵活多变，虽然偶尔会因为冒进而下出些昏招，但也会出现些叫人惊叹的妙手。  
  
塔矢亮默默看了几手，发现进藤光思维清晰敏捷，落子一如既往很快，棋力并没有因为发情期或者和自己吵架的原因而退步，便觉稍微安心了几分，却又不知道为何生出了一点儿说不清道不明的别扭。  
  
胜局已定，塔矢不由地把视线转到了进藤侧脸上，有些莫名的不满——他因为进藤光的那句“我喜欢你”而方寸大乱，做了好几晚的噩梦，生日那天终于明白了自己的心意，又去恶补了一通要如何告白的知识，写了好几份发言稿又揉皱了扔垃圾桶，又因为应激反应还没彻底痊愈，下棋都不自觉带急躁起来……明明是进藤光先说出那句话，怎么他现在却一副全然不受影响的模样？  
  
等到进藤下完棋，塔矢亮拧着的眉头都没有松开过——他看着进藤光低声说“多谢指教”，接着有条不紊地排子数目、收拾棋盒，自始自终没有朝着他所站的方向看一眼，不由地深吸一口气，低声道：“进藤——”  
  
“阿光，你终于来棋院了！”  
和谷义高突然从练习室外面探了半个头进来，一眼就看到了正在起身的进藤光，朝他拼命招手，压低嗓子却又兴高采烈地说道：“感觉好久没见了，你这次的发情期怎么这么早？”  
  
进藤笑了笑，跟着和谷出了练习室，有些无奈地说道：“我哪里知道为什么——要不是被人提醒，我都没意识到自己的发情期来了。”  
  
和谷打量了一番进藤，言之凿凿地断定：“我觉得你的发情期提前，塔矢亮要负主要责任。”  
进藤光：“……”  
  
“你们之前不是在闹分手嘛，”和谷还记得之前那茬儿，继续跟他分析起来，“分手会影响心情、心情会影响大脑、大脑会影响内分泌水平，所以你那雷打不动的发情期才会提前——归根结底，不谈恋爱，屁事没有。”  
进藤吐槽道：“……你是怎么从错误论点中得到正确结论的啊。”  
  
和谷：“当然是因为我身为你的亲友，慧眼如炬，一眼看出你不适合和塔矢亮在一起，这只是事物发展运行的必然结果罢了——那家伙眼高于顶，又没有礼貌，虽然看起来很好相处的样子，但其实根本不把同龄人放在眼里……”  
  
“——打扰一下，我能和光单独说几句话吗？”  
  
“就是这种口气！”和谷立刻就找到了活体案例，对着进藤光大力吐槽起来，“好像在征求你的意见，但其实他根本就不在乎你的回答——不管你说YES还是NO，反正他就要做自己想做的事，而且除了你之外，塔矢亮那家伙对其他人都一副‘和你不熟，随便应付’的模样，我最看不惯他这一点……”  
  
他喋喋不休地说了半分多钟，突然反应过来不对劲，表情一瞬间变了，像是缺了油的机器人那样缓慢地把头拧过去——塔矢亮就站在他和进藤光的身后，好像完全没听到自己刚才那番很过分的吐槽似的，很有礼貌地重复了一遍：“打扰一下，我能和光单独说几句话吗？”  
和谷：“……”  
  
他望向进藤，发现他收敛了眼中的笑意，嘴唇也不自然地抿了抿，接着开口道：“我待会儿还要参加森下老师的交流会，要不改天吧？”

这要是再看不出来进藤在刻意躲着他，塔矢这么多年就白把进藤当做对手了——塔矢上前一步，直接抓住了进藤的手，不容置喙地说道：“只要几分钟就好——”  
  
“等一下，”知情人士和谷见缝插针横在了两人中间，终于可以理直气壮地和对塔矢亮对线，“我说塔矢名人——分手后再这么纠缠不清可不是一个优秀的Alpha所为。”

进藤光很为和谷义高的兄弟情感动，但还是第一万次重申道：“……我们没在交往。”

“——也没有分手，”塔矢亮适时补充，同时对和谷道，“这是我和光之间的事情……”

“如果是围棋上的事情，那可以说是和我没关系，”和谷点点头，随即画风一转，朝着塔矢亮义正言辞地说道，“但是我身为小光最好的朋友，在他的恋爱问题上可是享有一票否决权的！之前是我太大意，现在我严正警告——你已经被三振出局了！”

塔矢亮：“……”  
他看向和谷，正想叫他多下围棋少管闲事，一个新的搅局者突然又加入了战场——

“阿光！”  
不知是从哪里冒出来的日高右也眼尖地看到了这个并不常见的三人组合，操着一口怪异的日语朝进藤光跑过来，笑容灿烂得可以直接去拍牙膏广告了：“看到你没事真好——但是你瘦了好多呢，这几天没有好好吃饭吗？”

场面好混乱——进藤光颇为头疼，对日高简短地说道：“过段时间就好了，谢谢关心。”

“既然这样的话，”日高右也顺势握住了进藤的手，“我们去约会吧？正好我知道附近有一家很好吃的店！”

和谷义高清楚地看到，塔矢在听到“约会”这个词后，眼角重重地一跳，脸上的肌肉跟着全部绷起来，明显是被气到不行，他朝四周环视了一圈哪里有掩体，最后谨慎地躲在了最高的日高右也身后。

进藤光看着日高亮晶晶的双眸，一时语塞。他自然想得起之前他随口说的那句“等你赢了就约会”的玩笑话，虽然输棋并不是技不如人，但事实已经发生，这个时候赖皮未免也显得太小气：“关于这件事……”

“不，阿光要是觉得和我约会很为难的话也没什么，”日高笑容满面地看着进藤，点了点他拧起来的眉心，“约会可是一件充满了期待和快乐的事情，我不想阿光把它当成一个失败后的惩罚或者任务——你要是什么时候调整好了心态，随时来找我约会都是可以的！”

好绿茶……不对，好高杆啊！  
理论经验丰富实战经验为零的纸上谈兵大师和谷义高忍不住给这位外国友人打出了100分的满分（其中90分都打在了颜值上），他可太知道自己的好朋友就是吃软不吃硬的类型了——果然，进藤犹豫了几秒后说道：“也没有为难。只是两个棋手去约会大概很无聊吧？”

“你怎么会这么想？”日高右也诧异地挑眉，“只要是和喜欢的人在一起，就算只是坐着发呆也很有趣啊！”

——这家伙是满级选手！

和谷在心里疯狂打100分，觉得眼前这个画面都不能叫修罗场，应该改名为“满级大佬血虐新手村”。

不过出乎他意料的是，塔矢亮竟然没有打断对方——虽然他全程脸色难看得好像下棋输给了业余小学生，但却始终没有发作，这倒是叫和谷对他刮目相看了几分。

……不过这些都不是重点。

和谷义高打开手机，迅速和除进藤以外的好友们建了一个小群，迫不及待地在群里诚邀亲友去一线吃瓜：“兄弟姐妹们，这周末有时间吗？！”

“阿光要去约会了！！”

TBC.


	21. 第二十二局

第二十二局  
  
进藤光一时冲动答应日高右也的“约会”，一是遵守承诺好面子，二也是想让自己别再去想塔矢的事。  
  
在破罐子破摔对塔矢亮告白后，进藤光每一天总有那个几个小时在后悔——虽然他在塔矢生日那天还看似风轻云淡地给他打了一通电话，但随后在棋院里碰到塔矢亮时，他还是在对视的一瞬间就把脑袋埋了下去。  
  
——太尴尬了。  
  
进藤总算知道为什么大家都不看好办公室恋情了——成年人的世界从来都不止有恋爱，哪怕失恋了分手了哭成泪人了第二天还得打起精神元气满满去下棋，本来想安慰自己情场失意事业得意，然而你一抬头，前不久还让你满腹辛酸的明恋对象此刻正坐在斜对面。  
  
还顶着一张杀气腾腾的脸。  
  
进藤光：“……”  
幸亏他专业素质过硬，虽然下棋时落子稍微快了点儿，但并没有因为失恋而影响正常发挥，等到和谷义高开口救场时他心里大喊了一声“好兄弟！”，迫不及待就往外溜，但还是没能幸免，被卷入了奇怪的混乱局面里。  
  
——结果就变成了现在这幅样子。  
  
进藤光呼出一口白气，抬头看了眼哼着不知名小曲兴致高昂的日高右也，莫名觉得有点儿愧疚。  
  
“抱歉，”他不由道，“我实在不该把你扯进来——”  
“啊！是大海！”  
  
日高右也远远地瞧见了波光粼粼的海面，像个孩子似的兴奋地拉着进藤跑了过去，在略微有几分凛冽的寒风中扯下了围巾，用力地深吸了一口气，又咧开嘴角笑了：“阿光！海真的很大呀！”  
  
他的笑容是如此真诚而充满感染力，叫进藤光也忍不住勾起嘴角，吐槽道：“你在外国也见过大海吧？”  
  
“不同地方的海有不一样的味道，”日高右也煞有介事地对他说道，“这里的海给人感觉质朴又精细，和日本围棋给我的体验差不多呢。”  
  
头一次见他主动说起围棋的事，进藤也有了几分兴趣，询问道：“围棋在你们国家属于很小众的竞技运动，你怎么会想着成为棋手的？”  
  
“因为父亲很喜欢围棋，就顺势学了，”日高右也点点头，“不过我不像你这样专心致志，也不想成为什么‘第一’，除了围棋之外我还会打篮球、玩滑板、弹吉他……父母也更希望我能够平衡好兴趣爱好和生活，所以塔矢亮不喜欢我也算是情有可原吧。”  
  
仅凭“兴趣爱好”就能打败一众院生还毫不自知，已经够让人生气了……进藤光嘴角抽搐了一下，不由问道：“那你不想在围棋上的造诣上更进一步，达到登峰造极吗？”  
  
日高右也听罢后摸了摸自己的下巴，思索一番后回答道：“嗯……可能是我们的思维方式不一样吧？世界很广大，一个人未来究竟会从事什么职业、遇到什么样的困难、选择和什么样的人共度一生，得经过不断的试错和经验积累才能确定下来。”  
  
“未成年人对未来的判断是单纯模糊的，但是竞技运动很残酷。十几岁……甚至四五岁的时候就要赌上一切，一旦错了也不能回头，这听起来太恐怖了，对我来说是无法想象的。”  
  
“我还想多试试人生的其他可能，再做出决定。或许会因此而错过许多好时机、也会错过合适的人，但人生也不是赛跑，没必要事事争先……而且我还挺有钱的，所以没事！”  
“……最后那句话才是重点吧。”  
“哈哈，被你发现啦。”  
  
湿冷的海风吹起日高金色的头发，他笑着看向进藤，又把目光转向大海：“所以我也想告诉阿光，失恋没什么大不了的。最重要的是不要因此而害怕——你有听过波斯公主选驸马的故事吗？如果你有100个追求者，那么根据数学模型，第38个才是最好的。所以你可不要因为一次失恋而垂头丧气，塔矢亮只是一个经验包而已啦。”  
“这个经验包根本吃不下，我都被打回出生点了——不对，我才没有失恋啊！”  
  
进藤光带着一点儿Alpha常有的好面子性格，才不愿意和别人分享自己的感情生活，就算和谷交代也只是点到为止，更别说面对日高右也了。但对方好像是拥有读心术一样，只是弯着眼睛笑眯眯注视着自己，叫进藤心里那一点儿说不清道不明的别捏也跟着消弭了，最后只得很无奈地点了点头：“……你说失恋就失恋吧。”  
  
即使早就知道塔矢亮对他并不抱有恋人那样的“喜欢”，但埋在心里和说出来是完全不一样的两码事——暗恋就像是在下棋前的无数次推演和揣测，每一个假设都能走向不一样的结果；但一旦脱口而出，就像落子那样，无数可能的宇宙最后坍缩成一个无法撼动的现实，棋局已经开始，不容得他再去假设其他的“可能”。  
  
他看向大海。  
  
冬日傍晚看不到太阳，只能在海天交界处看到模糊的色光，更远处是低矮的城市轮廓，仿佛悬浮于海面上一样，与铅蓝色的天空交接，是那么宁静而繁华。  
海风迎面吹来，像水流一样拂过面颊和发丝，像是来自天空和海洋的一个吻。  
  
——确实也没什么大不了的。  
  
开阔的景色让人的心情也跟着舒畅起来，进藤长长地舒出一口气，觉得那块郁结于心的“尴尬”也跟着消散而去。虽然日高面对围棋的态度并不和自己相同，但他说的话倒也不无道理。  
  
人生的道路还那么长，不管是未来还是恋情，都远没到终点站的地步。  
  
天色渐渐暗下去，霓虹灯接二连三亮起来，进藤掏出手机看了看时间，对日高说道：“谢谢今天你约我出来。晚餐的话你想吃什么，我来请客吧。”  
  
“哦！吃什么都可以吗？”日高并不在乎被请客，兴致高昂地说道，“那果然还是去吃寿司吧！我在家长吃过一种名为‘加利福利亚卷’的卷寿司，里面的蟹肉真的很美味呢！”  
“……这是哪国的寿司啊。”  
  
进藤槽多无口，想起银座有一家寿司店很出名，正准备致电预约，才发现和谷和伊角给他打了好几通电话，但因为周围人声嘈杂而没有接听到，于是急忙打回去：“和谷，发生什么事了？”  
  
意外的，和谷义高顿了好几秒，随即别别扭扭道：“也没什么大事……你怎么一直不接电话？”  
进藤简单解释了几句，和谷“哦”了一声，还是不说正事，转而问道：“你的约会怎么样了？”  
  
进藤才不接他的话：“我可不信你专程打电话过来八卦的。”  
  
“咳……其实呢，”和谷咳嗽了几声，进藤似乎听到对面悉悉索索的交谈声，接着和谷继续道，“我刚刚得到消息，塔矢亮他好像又晕倒了。”  
进藤一惊，立刻追问道：“什么时候的事？”  
  
“啊？大概几个小时前吧？”  
不知道是否是因为不太喜欢塔矢亮，和谷的声音也显得干巴巴的，听起来就像是照本宣科那样没什么感情波动：“据说是在家里晕倒的，现在已经送到医院去了。”  
  
在家里晕倒——进藤稍微放心了几分，说道：“还好他的父母都在东京，那现在应该没什么问题了吧？”  
“那家伙能有什么问题——啊不是，”和谷像是被踩到脚一样叫了声，又急忙改口，“但听说形势很不容乐观，可能得进ICU。”  
  
“……”进藤光心道怎么每次塔矢亮都被谣传进ICU，“他晕倒时后脑勺着地的？”  
  
“……我倒是希望他能后脑勺着地，”和谷意味不明地吐槽了一句，又像是很不情愿般问道，“那……那你要不要去探望他？”

*

虽然和谷义高声称他是从“妈妈的闺蜜的侄女的同学的女朋友”口中得知了塔矢亮的床位号，但在抵达医院之前，进藤光始终疑心这个“可靠消息”的真实性。

事实证明和谷义高的确不靠谱——进藤光在推开病房门时正巧和塔矢亮打了个照面，见他双目有神面色红润连发型都一丝不乱，要不是穿着病号服，这精神状态出去下三小时围棋估计都没问题。

“……”  
进藤和塔矢对视了几秒，暗骂了一句刚才还忧心忡忡的自己是个白痴，不过面子得保住，于是扯动嘴角笑了一下：“看来你没事嘛。”

塔矢亮似乎有些愕然，眨了眨眼睛问道：“……你怎么会在这里？”  
“嘁，还不是和谷那家伙，说你病重得快被送进ICU了，”进藤站在门边，手还搭在门把上，“所以我才来看看你的情况……看样子是应激反应又发作了吗？”

塔矢点了点头，补充道：“其实没有那么严重，就是突然觉得呼吸不上来，也没有到昏厥的地步，在注射抑制剂后已经好很多了……你还是坐着说话吧。”

私人病房里只有他们两个人，进藤光挨着小沙发坐下，见塔矢一直盯着自己，不由问道：“做什么？我脸上有脏东西？”

“不……只是没想到你能来看我。”  
塔矢还是看着他，带着一点儿隐含的笑意，那双深绿色的眼睛像是一口深不见底的古井，上面倒映着几颗的零散的星光，显得宁静又深邃：“……我还以为你会一直躲着我。”

……哪壶不开提哪壶，进藤光在心里翻了个白眼，整个人往后一倒，没好气说道：“我才没躲着你。”

他顿了顿，心里补充道：我只是想让我看起来更游刃有余一些而已罢了。

——没什么大不了的，还远没有到终点的地步。

正如日高右也所说，人生的道路还有很长很长，儿时的坚持回过头来看会觉得幼稚，年少时的恋情数年后再品味只觉得怀念——重点并不是当前的失败，而是不能因此而害怕。

他仍然喜欢着塔矢亮。  
他还有继续去喜欢的勇气。

被拒绝怎么样？  
注定失败又怎么样？

痛苦也好，沮丧也好，不由自主也好——不管结局如何，他都要把这盘棋下完。

他想得太入神了，塔矢亮说了什么都没听清，直到被叫到名字才如梦初醒般抬起头问道：“你说什么？”

“——我很害怕。”

塔矢亮一脸平静地说着和他本人完全不相符的情绪，双手交叠，像是在回忆：“在你对我说‘我喜欢你’的时候，我的第一反应是害怕。”

进藤：“……”  
他不由抽出了沙发背后的靠垫，想着要用它对准塔矢的脸来一个暴击，谁知塔矢在说完这句话后话锋一转，居然又拐到了围棋上：“就像是六年级那个下雨天，我和你去棋社下棋。在拿起棋子时，我的手因为害怕而控制不住地颤抖——面对一个完全不会下棋的人、一个根本摸不清深浅的对手，就像是蒙着眼被推下悬崖，无时无刻不处在未知的恐惧中。”

因为描述得太过可怕，叫进藤情不自禁地低头看了一眼自己，简直不知道是说“对不起”还是“揍你啊”比较好，就听塔矢接着说道：

“因为我是个活在自己世界里的人。我不愿意和邻居家的小孩一起去捉迷藏，也不愿意和围棋社的人处好关系，更不愿意接受陌生人的表白，为无所谓的社交浪费时间——但当我不得不面对你时，才发现自己和当年一样，对此一无所知。”

“我应该说什么呢？我要做出什么样的表情呢？我可以微笑吗？我能够抱住你吗？棋盘上有361个交叉点，到底哪一个才是正确的？”

他低声说：“这么重要的事……而我却一无所知。”

TBC.


End file.
